Hin und vielleicht auch wieder zurück
by ancordar
Summary: Frau landet in ME, fieser Kerl, und allerlei anderes.
1. einleitung

Hin und vielleicht auch wieder zurück   
**Prolog**

Ich bin seit einigen Jahren ein riesengroßer Fan von Mittelerde und allem, was dazugehört. Seit Peter Jackson sich dazu entschlossen hatte, das Buch auf die Kinoleinwände zu bringen, entflammte eine richtige Leidenschaft in mir. Ich las zwar von Natur aus sehr gern Bücher, aber soviel, wie ich in der letzten Zeit gelesen hatte, hatte ich mein ganzes Leben lang noch nicht. Ich vergrub mich richtig in meiner Mittelerdewelt und es nahm dann, beim Lesen, immer mehr reale Züge an. Meine beste Freundin hält mich daher schon für vollständig verrückt.

„Man steckt dich eines Tages noch in die Irrenanstalt, wenn du nicht aufhörst, ständig von Mittelerde zu faseln", meckerte sie mal wieder an mir rum. „ Du bist schließlich kein Teenager mehr, man... du bist 24 Jahre alt! Du solltest dich mal langsam wieder in die Realität begeben!" Sie hatte ja recht, aber ach..., es wäre doch zu schön, Mittelerde, und ich mittendrin.

Wiedereinmal verbrachte ich den Samstag damit, auf einem Flohmarkt nach alten Ausgaben von „Herr der Ringe" und anderen Tollkienbüchern zu stöbern. So ein komischer alter Typ hatte einige, in altaussehendem Leder eingebundene Bücher, in einer Kiste unter dem Verkaufstisch stehen. Wow... die sahen echt klasse erhalten aus. Aber auf dem ersten Blick war nichts dabei, was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ich wollte schon weitergehen, als mich der Typ ansprach: „Du bist wohl auf der Suche nach etwas ganz besonderem?" Ich nickte nur und fragte mich, was er von mir wollte „Ich habe da etwas, was dich interessieren dürfte. Warte mal..."

Er ging zu seinem Wagen, der hinter ihm geparkt stand und holte aus dem Kofferraum eine flache Holzkiste mit Metallbeschlägen heraus. Hey, das war ja richtig spannend, aber mit Sicherheit wollte er einen ganzen Haufen Geld dafür haben. Mal sehen was er da drin hatte. „Es ist sehr alt. Ich habe es schon vor Jahren von meiner Großmutter bekommen. Es ist nicht viel wert, aber für bestimmte Menschen ist es ein wahrer Schatz". Na toll, also doch teuer. Was hatte ich eigentlich noch an Geld in meiner Tasche? Ich sah nach und war enttäuscht, oh... nur noch knapp 20 Euro. Das würde wohl sicher nicht reichen. „Möchtest du nicht mal in die Kiste sehen?" Und ob ich möchte...

Ich nahm ihm die Holzkiste vorsichtig aus den Händen. Ich drehte sie in den Händen hin und her und sah, das sie mit einigen merkwürdig aussehenden Zeichen und Runen versehen war. Die Beschläge sahen sehr alt, aber nicht beschädigt aus. Ich öffnete langsam das Schloss. Die Innenseite des Deckels war mit weiteren Runen und vielen geschwungenen Linien versehen. Irgendwie kamen mir die sehr vertraut vor. Sie hatten viel Ähnlichkeit mit den Zwergenrunen und Elbenbuchstaben. Es kam ein in ein sauberes Leinentuch gewickeltes Buch zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig schob ich das Tuch zur Seite. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber meine Hände fingen langsam an zu zittern, als ich das letzte Stück Leinen zur Seite klappte.

Schluck! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Es war ein dickes, in schwarzes Leder gefasstes dickes Buch. Die Ecken waren wiederum mit goldenen Beschlägen verziert, und in roten Buchstaben stand der Titel „MITTELERDE!" auf dem schwarzen Buchdeckel. Mit meinen Fingern fuhr ich über die Buchstaben, als wollte ich prüfen, ob sie wirklich da standen. Ich wollte gerade das Buch aufschlagen, da nahm mir der alte Mann die Kiste wieder aus der Hand.

„Möchtest du es haben? Wenn ja, dann solltest du es dir zu Hause in Ruhe ansehen, nicht hier, bei diesem Gedränge. Dafür ist es einfach zu wertvoll für dich." Häh? Was war los? Wie... wertvoll... für mich? Der machte mich noch wahnsinnig. Ich kaufte doch nicht etwas, was ich noch nicht einmal richtig angesehen hatte! „Was soll das Buch den überhaupt kosten?" Einen Preis hatte ich nirgendwo entdecken können. „Was ist es dir wert?" Tolle Frage, erst sagte er zu mir, es sei für mich sehr wertvoll, und jetzt fragte er mich, was ich dafür ausgeben würde. „Ich habe nur noch knapp 20 Euro bei mir. Aber das wird sicher nicht reichen."

„Was es dir wert ist, habe ich dich gefragt, und nicht, was du dafür bezahlen willst!" Nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr. „Das verstehe ich nicht ganz, was meinen sie damit?" Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Was bedeutet Mittelerde für dich?" Bahnhof? Kofferklauen? Was wollte denn der Kerl von mir? Ich drehte mich nach allen Seiten um. War hier irgendwo eine versteckte Kamera, oder so etwas? Steckte da womöglich meine Freundin dahinter, um mich zu belehren? Doch nirgends war etwas zu entdecken. Hmm... na gut, was bedeutete mir Mittelerde: „Ich liebe es, mich nach Mittelerde zu versetzten. Ich lese die Geschichten ständig und kann nie genug davon bekommen. Es hilft mir, mit der grausamen Realität des Alltages fertig zu werden."

„Wünscht du dir nicht manchmal, du könntest wirklich dort hingehen?" Und wie ich mir dies wünschte!!! „Ja, sogar sehr oft. Es gibt mir ein Gefühl der Freiheit, das ich sonst nicht fühle. Ich glaube, ich würde so einiges hier aufgeben um wirklich nach Mittelerde zu kommen." Gott, wie blöd war ich eigentlich? Ich hörte mich ja an wie eine Verrückte! Der wird sicher gleich die Männer in den weisen Kittel mit dieser netten Jacke, die nur hinten auf und zugeht, rufen. Ein Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht. Er legte das Tuch wieder sorgfältig über das Buch und schloss den Deckel der alten Holzkiste. Mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck drückte er mir die Kiste in die Hand. „Dann soll es dir gehören."

„Aber, was soll ich ihnen denn jetzt dafür bezahlen?" Ratlos sah ich ihn an. „Du hast es doch schon bezahlt. Deine Worte waren mir wert genug, denn manches kann man nicht mit Geld bezahlen." Oh Gott, der wollte mir das Buch mitsamt der Kiste jetzt also wirklich schenken!!! „Eine Frage habe ich aber noch an dich, mein Kind. Wie ist dein Name, wenn du in Mittelerde bist?" Okay, jetzt holten mich gleich die Männer mit den weißen Kitteln, aber so ganz unrecht hatte er gar nicht. Ich heiße mit richtigem Namen Maren und wenn ich mal wieder zu viel gelesen hatte und das Träumen anfing, kam ich immer wieder auf den Namen Melian.

Melian war eigentlich eine Maid aus den Gärten Lóriens. Sie kam zur Zeit des Erwachens der Elben nach Mittelerde und man sagte, von ihr sollen die Vögel das Singen erlernt haben. Sie war es auch einst gewesen, die den Banngürtel um Doriath legte. Ihre Tochter Lúthien und ihre Freundin Galadriel dürften ja fast jedem bekannt sein. Ich liebte diesen Namen, auch wenn er nicht all zu viel mit meinem zu tun hatte. „Ah, Lady Melian also! Ja, das ist ein guter Name für dich. Ich werde ihn mir merken. Jetzt aber geh, ich habe keine Zeit mehr mit dir zu plaudern. Die Sachen verkaufen sich ja nicht von selbst, doch wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder"

Ein paar interessierte Leute drängten mich von seinem Stand weg und ich hatte keine Chance mehr, darauf zu antworten. Ich ließ mich mit dem Strom der Menschen in Richtung Parkplatz mitziehen. Hatte der in meinen Gedanken gelesen, oder was? Und was meinte er damit, wir sehen uns wieder? Oh man, das war ja das verrückteste, was ich je erlebt hatte. Als ich bei meinem Auto angekommen war, merkte ich erst, wie kalt mir eigentlich war. Die Sonne war hinter einigen bedrohlich aussehenden Regenwolken verschwunden. Nun aber schnell ins Auto und ab nach Hause.

3


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1 Wo bin ich hier gelandet ?**

Endlich war ich zu hause. Jetzt erst einmal was warmes angezogen und dann ab aufs Sofa und das Buch unter die Lupe genommen. Ich fing bei der Kiste an. Die Runen sahen fast so aus, wie in dem Buch, wo die Aufschrift des Grabes von Balin in Moria abgebildet war. Und nun die anderen Buchstaben, in Zeichnungen von Lothlórien und Bruchtal kamen einige davon vor. Langsam kribbelte es in meinen Fingern, jetzt das Buch. KLINGEL!

Mist... wer störte mich den jetzt? Ich ging zur Haustür und öffnete, da war aber keiner. Wieder so ein Klingelstreich! Stop mal, was lag den da auf der Fußmatte? Ein gerolltes Stück Papier, sah nach Pergament aus... Uha, kalt, schnell wieder rein. Irgendwie wunderte mich das nach dem Erlebnis auf dem Flohmarkt gar nicht mehr. Es war eine Karte, eine Karte von Mittelerde... Langsam wurde mir dieses Spiel unheimlich. Entweder war das ein gut durchdachter Plan von meiner Freundin, oder hier ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Ich setzte mich mit samt der Karte wieder auf das Sofa. Ich wollte jetzt unbedingt wissen, was in dem Buch stand!!!

Vorsichtig öffnete ich den Deckel des Buches. Die erste Seite war leer. Die zweite Seite war mit Elben- und Zwergenschrift verziert. Dann auf der nächsten Seite noch mal der Titel, „Mittelerde und deine Reise beginnt jetzt". Hörte sich ja echt spannend an. Weiter auf der nächsten Seite : „Dies ist das Tor zu deiner Reise nach Mittelerde. Du hast dich entschieden diesen Weg zu gehen und du tatest dies aus freien Stücken. Die Seiten werden sich mit den Geschichten deiner Abenteuer füllen und so für immer erhalten bleiben. Nun tritt ein, sprich Freund, und beginne deine Reise."

Die nachfolgenden Seiten waren alle leer. Toll, was sollte ich mit einem leerem Buch anfangen? Ich könnte ja was reinschreiben, aber meine Träume und Fantasien über mich in Mittelerde gehörten nicht in solch ein Buch. Und was hatte das zu bedeuten, ‚tritt ein beginne deine Reise'? ‚Sprich Freund', das war ja wie vor dem Tor in Moria. Was sollte ich jetzt sagen? Etwa mellon? Das war doch albern, wie kam ich nur auf so einen Gedanken? Aber irgendwie reizte es mich ja doch. „Mellon"

Ahh..., das Buch riss sich aus meinen Händen. Ein grelles Licht kam aus dem Buch und umgab mich völlig. Dann Stille, alles war dunkel. Was war denn da eben passiert? War meine Wohnzimmerlampe gerade durchgebrannt, oder was? Ich sah nach oben, aber was ich sah, war nicht meine Zimmerdecke, sondern Sterne. Ich sah Sterne. War ich etwa vom Sofa geknallt und hatte mir den Kopf gestoßen? Ich befühlte meinen Kopf. Nee, schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, doch wo war ich hier?

Langsam wurde es etwas heller um mich. Der Mond schien und die Sterne erstrahlten sehr hell am Himmel. Ich saß in weichem Gras neben ein paar sehr hohen Bäumen. Der Boden fühlte sich kühl, aber nicht unangenehm an. Irgendwo in der Nähe plätscherte es, ein Bach oder Brunnen musste hier sein. Ich stand auf und streckte mich. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich wie nach einem langen Ritt auf meinem Pferd. Mein Pferd... Neben mir stand ein weißes, wunderschönes Pferd. Es schnaubte mich freundlich an und begann ein paar Schritte neben mir zu grasen. Ich fühlte etwas in der Hand. Es war die Karte, die eben noch vor meiner Haustür gelegen hatte. Sie zeigte immer noch das gleiche: Mittelerde.

Konnte es denn wirklich sein? War ich in Mittelerde gelandet? Ich ging ein bisschen umher und sah mich um. Ein kleiner Bach zog hinter ein paar Bäumen seinen Weg und viele, mir unbekannte Pflanzen und Sträucher, standen wie wild gewachsen überall verteilt. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit ich hier landete. Aber auf einmal stupste mich das weiße Pferd von hinten sanft an den Oberarm, als wollte es sagen, los komm, wir müssen gehen.

„Du bist ja wirklich ein wunderschönes Tier, aber ich glaube nicht, das ich auf dir reiten kann. Du gehörst sicher jemandem und der sieht es sicher nicht gern, wenn ein Fremder auf dir reitet. Und außerdem, wie soll ich auf dich raufkommen? Du hast keinen Sattel auf, und mit diesen Klamotten?" Oh mein Gott, was hatte ich hier eigentlich an? Ich trug ein langes Kleid. Ich kann Kleider doch gar nicht ausstehen? Aber bei näherem Betrachten musste ich ja zugeben, es stand mir recht gut.

Es war ein dunkelblaues Samtkleid mit breiten Trägern und darüber hatte ich einen ebenfalls dunkelblauen langen Mantel an. So eine Art Überwurf, oder so. Er hatte lange, trompetenförmige Ärmel. Das Kleid war mit reichlich goldenen Stickerein verziert, und es fühlte sich so leicht an. Was meine Freundin jetzt wohl sagen würde, wenn sie mich so sah?

Das Pferd stupste mich erneut an. „Na schön, aber wie soll ich denn auf dich raufkommen, du bist zu groß." Ich ritt zwar schon einige Jahre, aber nur auf einem Pony und so sportlich war ich auch wieder nicht, das ich da so einfach draufspringen konnte. „Wie wär´s, wenn du dich hinlegst, dann könnte ich auf dich draufklettern. Und wenn du dann wieder aufstehst, ziehst du mich mit hoch." Das hatte ich meinem Pony beigebracht, und es machte irre Spaß. Das Pferd hier konnte das sicher nicht. Aber da hatte ich falsch gedacht. Kaum hatte ich es ausgesprochen, legte sich das Pferd mir zu Füßen und bot mir seinen Rücken zum Aufsteigen an. „Hey, kannst du Gedanken lesen?"

Ohne viel Mühe setzte ich mich auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Es ging sogar mit dem Kleid, es war wohl so eine Art Reitkleid. Es hatte vorn und hinten einen langen Schlitz, so das ich es locker an beiden Seiten runterhängen lassen konnte. Mit einem Ruck stand das Pferd auf. „So, und wo reiten wir beide jetzt hin? Also, wenn ich jetzt davon ausgehe, das ich wirklich in Mittelerde bin, würde ich sagen bring mich einfach nach Hause. Du weißt sicher den Weg allein"

Sofort setzte sich das Pferd in Bewegung und trabte zwischen den Bäumen entlang. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir auf eine größere Lichtung. Das Pferd fiel in einen leichten Galopp und ich dachte: ‚gleich fall ich runter'. Aber irgendwie schien das Pferd meine rutschenden Bewegungen auszugleichen.

Ich gewöhnte mich langsam an das Reiten ohne Sattel, es fühlte sich sogar richtig gut an. Das Pferd spürte das wohl auch und wurde immer schneller. Wir ritten wieder auf den Wald zu und tauchten zwischen den Bäumen ein. Der Duft, der mir in die Nase kam, war wundervoll. Es roch einerseits süßlich, nach Frühling und Blumen, andererseits nach frischem Gras, Moos und Herbstwind. Es wurde langsam Morgen und die ersten Strahlen der Sonne schoben sich durch das Blätterdach des Waldes.

Nach einer Weile verlangsamten wir das Tempo und ich sah auch warum.

Vor mit tat sich ein Ort auf, wie ich ihn in meinen schönsten Träumen nicht gesehen hatte. Zu meiner Linken erhob sich eine Steinwand, in der ein Gebäude eingefasst war, dessen Ende ich nicht sehen konnte. Überall waren reich verziere Säulen und Bögen. Rechts von mir lag ein Garten mit vielen Plätzen und Brunnen. Es sah alles so wunderschön und friedlich aus. Es wirkte nicht wie angelegt, oder einfach hingebaut. Es war wie in die Natur eingefasst.

Ich blickte mich sprachlos um. Mein Pferd trottete auf den ersten Bereich des Gebäudes zu. Es war wohl ein Pferdestall, denn wir wurden freundlich wiehernd begrüßt. Und nicht nur das, zwei jungaussehende Männer kamen auf mich zu, einer hielt mein Pferd und der andere reckte mir seine Arme entgegen zum Absteigen. Ich wusste nicht genau wieso, aber ich rutschte vom Pferd und ließ mich von seinen Armen auffangen. „Hattet Ihr eine angenehme Nacht, Lady Melian?"

Was? Wie hatte der mich da eben genannt? Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Und wie sah der überhaupt aus? Der hatte ja ganz spitze Ohren. Oh mein Gott!! Der Typ war ein Elb, und er nannte mich Melian? Wie kam der auf diesen Namen? Ok, das war jetzt auf jeden Fall zu viel. Ich merkte nur noch wie meine Knie versagten und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Dunkelheit umfing mich...

3


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2** **die Unterhose des 18ten Jahrhunderts**

Ausgeschlafen streckte ich mich in meinem Bett aus. So gut hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. „Was für ein Traum, ich und in Mittelerde, ja klar! Und daran ist nur dieses komische Buch schuld." Ich öffnete meine Augen und hielt die Luft an. Oh mein Gott, wo war ich hier??? Ich lag in einem großen Bett, das mit so vielen schönen Verzierungen und Schnitzereien versehen war, das ich gar nicht wusste, wo ich zuerst hinschauen sollte.

Und dann erst das Zimmer. Es war nicht sehr groß, aber mit hoher Decke und vor dem Fußende des Bettes waren drei große Torbögen, die auf einen Balkon hinaus führten. Es gab keine Fenster, aber es hingen seidigschimmernde Vorhänge an den Bögen und auch an den Wänden. Links an der Wand stand ein großer Schrank und daneben ein Schreibtisch mir zwei Stühlen. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein großer, ovaler Siegel. Auf der rechten Seiten waren zwei Türen. Die direkt neben meinem Bett führte in ein Bad. Sie stand weit offen und ich konnte einen Waschtisch erkennen.

Die andere Tür öffnete sich und einen Elbin kam herein. „Oh, Ihr seid erwacht. Das wird alle freuen, zu hören, das es Euch wieder gut geht. Lord Elrond wird gleich noch einmal nach Euch sehen. Dann dürft Ihr auch wieder aufstehen. Ich werde schon mal ein Kleid für Euch heraussuchen."

„Wo bin ich? Wer bist du? Was mache ich hier in diesem Bett ?"

„Ihr seid in Bruchtal, Lady Melian. Und ich bin Eure Dienerin, Ilianoth." Sie sah mich mit freundlichen Augen an. „Ihr seid nach Eurem Ausritt bewusstlos von Pferd gestürzt." Das stimmte ja wohl nicht ganz. Immerhin war ich noch allein vom Pferd herunter gekommen.

„Ihr habt zwei ganze Tage geschlafen. Wir machten uns große Sorgen um Euch. Aber Lord Elrond sagte, das Ihr von alldem nur erschöpft ward, und Ruhe brauchtet." Von alldem erschöpft? Häh, was meinte sie damit? Sie kam näher ans Bett und grinste mich verlegen an.

„Prinz Legolas hat sich laufend nach Eurem Befinden erkundigt und ist oft hier gewesen. Er wollte alles genau von mir wissen. Er hat auch einmal an Eurem Bett gesessen und Eure Hand gehalten. Verzeiht mir bitte, ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten". Schlagartig durchzuckte etwas meinen Körper und ich fasste mir an die Ohren. „Ach du heilige Maria, sie sind spitz!"

„Wie bitte?" Fragend sah sie mich an. „Oh, äh, ist schon gut, ich hab ja eh nichts mitbekommen, da gibt's auch nichts zu verzeihen." Sie lächelte mich erleichtert an und drehte sich in Richtung Tür. „Ich werde jetzt Lord Elrond über Euer Erwachen informieren."

„Du kommst aber wieder, Ilianoth?" Die konnte mich doch nicht hier so einfach alleine lassen. Ich wusste zwar jetzt das ich in Bruchtal gelandet zu sein schien. Aber die hielten mich hier alle für eine Elbin, damit kam ich nicht so ganz klar. Und was hatte das mit Legolas auf sich? War das etwa wirklich der Legolas? Der aus dem Düsterwald?

„Ich werde Euch natürlich beim Ankleiden behilflich sein. Sobald Lord Elrond Euch untersucht hat, werde ich Euch warmes Wasser bringen, damit Ihr Euch frisch machen könnt". Also, anziehen konnte ich mich wirklich noch allein. Was dachte die den von mir? Und eine Wasserleitung schienen die hier auch nicht zu haben. Na toll, hatten die hier wenigstens ein anständiges Klo? Ich ging lieber mal nachsehen.

Ich wollte gerade aus dem Bett steigen, als die Tür aufging. „Melian, es freut mich, zu hören, das es Euch besser geht." Schnell schlüpfe ich mit meinen nackten Beinen wieder unter die warme Decke.

„Ihr seht erfrischt und gut erholt aus. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte Euch nicht so viel in Anspruch nehmen sollen. Ich habe Euch wohl ein wenig zu viel zu gemutet. Ich werde Euch in den nächsten Tagen mehr Freizeit lassen, wir sind ja recht weit gekommen, da kann eine Pause nicht schaden."

Er lächelte mich freundlich an und legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf. Ok, das war jetzt also Elrond. Wow, der sah ja echt Klasse aus. So kühl und majestätisch, aber doch freundlich und mir irgendwie sehr vertraut. Ganz so, wie ich ihn mir immer vorgestellt hatte. Und wir hatten also an irgend etwas gearbeitet. Wenn ich jetzt nur noch rausbekommen könnte, was das war.

„Darf ich wieder aufstehen?" Mehr war mir in diesem Moment nicht eingefallen. Ich hätte zwar fragen können, an was wir gearbeitet hatten, aber irgendwie fand ich es besser, nicht gleich mir der Sprache rauszurücken. Die mussten ja nicht gleich alle mitkriegen, das ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was ich hier machte.

„Aber natürlich. Ich empfehle Euch, nachdem Ihr etwas zu Euch genommen habt, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Aber bitte, reitet nicht gleich wieder, Ihr solltet Euch noch etwas schonen. Ich werde Prinz Legolas rufen lassen, damit er Euch begleiten kann. Das ist Euch doch sicher recht?"

Wie? Was? Legolas, mir recht? Dann musste ich den ja wohl wirklich kennen, und wohl auch näher, als es mir im Moment lieb war. „Danke, ich werde mich jetzt etwas frisch machen gehen".

Er nickte freundlich und ging in Richtung Tür. Diese ging im selben Moment auf und Ilianoth kam mit einem großen Krug Wasser herein und verschwand damit im Bad. In der halb geöffneten Zimmertür blieb Elrond stehen und redete mit jemandem.

„Ihr könnt jetzt noch nicht zu ihr. Sie macht sich frisch und muss erst einmal etwas essen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, das Ihr sie auf ihrem Spaziergang begleiten werdet. Sie sollte auf keinen Fall ohne Begleitung sein. Sie scheint mir noch nicht wieder bei vollen Kräften zu sein. Gebt gut acht auf sie, Legolas!"

„Das werde ich. Ich werde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen!"

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher, das werdet Ihr." Einen kurzen Moment lang war stille. „ Doch drängt sie nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, das sie Eure Zuneigung erwidert, aber lasst Ihr Zeit. Auch wenn es Euch schwer fällt, Prinz Leoglas!"

Dann gingen sie beide von der Tür weg und ich konnte nur noch kurz ihre Schritte hören. Legolas und ich? Wie sollte das denn funktionieren? Halloooo...., spinnten die? Ich kante den Typen doch gar nicht! Langsam fing es wieder an, sich in meinem Kopf zu drehen.

„Das Bad ist jetzt bereitet. Ich habe Euch Euren Morgenmantel daneben gelegt. Ich werde mich jetzt um Euer Essen kümmern. Danach werde ich Euch beim Ankleiden helfen"

Ein heißes Bad war genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Als Ilianoth aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, huschte ich in das Badezimmer und ließ mich in der Badewanne nieder. Wie hatte Ilianoth diese riesige Wanne mit nur einem Krug Wasser so voll bekommen? Und dann auch noch so schön angenehm warm? Das war echt herrlich.

Wenn ich wieder zuhause war, würde ich mir in meinem Badezimmer auch eine solche Wanne einbauen lassen. Ich musste seufzen. Wieder zu hause. Ich war jetzt scheinbar schon 3 Tage hier und ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wie ich hier hergekommen war. Wie sollte ich denn je wieder nach hause kommen? Sicher vermisste man mich schon...

Als das Wasser langsam kälter wurde, stieg ich aus der Wanne. Ich merkte, das ich eigentlich fast am verhungern war und fragte mich, ob Ilianoth schon mit was zu Essen da war. Ich zog mir den Morgenmantel über und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich sah, wie Ilianoth gerade von einem Tablett einige Teller auf einen Tisch draußen auf den Balkon stellte. Als sie mich erblickte, kam sie sofort freundlich lächelnd auf mich zu.

„Ich habe Euch schon alles bereitgelegt." Sie deutete auf das Bett.

Da lagen doch tatsächlich so eine lange Unterhose und ein Leibchen, was man früher im 18ten oder 19ten Jahrhundert getragen hatte. Das sollte ich anziehen? Daneben lag ein schlichtes blaues Kleid mit weniger Stickerein, als bei dem, was ich zuletzt anhatte. Es hatte lange Ärmel und war vorne, von der Taille an aufwärts, mit vielen Bändern zu schnüren.

Jetzt war ich froh, das Ilianoth mir helfend zur Hand ging, das hätte ich nie allein angezogen und geschnürt bekommen. Sie dirigierte mich noch zu dem Schreibtisch und zog mir einen Stuhl heran. Bereitwillig nahm ich Platz. Sie zog eine Schublade auf und holte einen Kamm und einige kleinere Spangen heraus. Während sie mir das Haar kämmte, betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel.

‚Jetzt sieh dich an, du siehst aus wie eine Elbin, du bist in Bruchtal und du scheinst nicht zu träumen. Was war bloß geschehen? War das wirklich dieses Buch? Und was hatte der alte Mann vom Flohmarkt damit zu tun?' Fragen über Fragen, aber keine Antworten. Ich sah durch den Spiegel in Ilianoths Gesicht. „Wenn ich dir etwas erzähle, dann behältst du das doch für dich, oder?"

„Aber natürlich. Ich bin doch schon seit Eurer Geburt an Eurer Seite, und nie habe ich Euer Vertrauen hintergangen." Sagte sie ein wenig entrüstet. „Ja, und genau das ist es ja." Erschrocken blickte sie hoch und sah mich durch den Spiegel an. „Ich verstehe Euch nicht?"

„Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Alles was ich weiß, ist, das ich mit dem Pferd durch den Wald geritten kam. Alles, was davor war, das weiß ich nicht mehr." Sie sah mich lächelnd an.

„Das kommt alles wieder. Jetzt esst erst einmal etwas und dann lasst Euch von Prinz Legolas durch den Wald führen. Da wird Eure Erinnerung sicher schnell wiederkehren."

Sie legte den Kamm wieder in die Schublade und ging in Richtung Balkon.

Na toll, die glaubte mir noch nicht einmal. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen, wenn die alles auf den Schwächeanfall schoben? Aber vielleicht hatte sie recht. Ich würde etwas essen und dann sah ich mich hier erst mal in Ruhe um, vielleicht half mir das ja auf die Sprünge. Unweigerlich musste ich an Legolas denken. Ob er wirklich so gut aussah, wie er im Buch beschrieben und im Film gezeigt wurde?


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3 Essen, nass werden und wieder essen**

Das Essen war vorzüglich. Vor allem das Brot schmeckte echt abgefahren, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gegessen. Und all die leckeren Früchte... das grenzte schon beinahe an eine fünf Sterneküche.

So, und jetzt wartete der Prinz auf mich. Klasse, das fand ich jetzt ja nicht grade toll. Als ich mich umsah, entdeckte ich, das vom Balkon eine kleine Treppe nach unten führte. Ich blickte kurz ins Zimmer. Ilianoth wuselte da am Schrank und Schreibtisch umher, das war die Gelegenheit. Ich stand schnell auf und ging die Treppe hinunter. Egal in welche Richtung ich blickte, ich konnte weder einen Anfang, noch ein Ende des Hauses sehen.

Der Pferdestall war wohl auch nicht in der Nähe. Ich entschloss mich einfach geradeaus vom Haus wegzugehen. Überall liefen Elben umher oder saßen in kleinen Gruppen an einem Brunnen oder unter einem Baum. Musik wurde irgendwo gespielt, und einige wunderschöne Stimmen waren zu hören. Es klang alles so harmonisch und lieblich. Einige Elben nickten mir zu oder lächelten mich freundlich an.

Sie mussten mich wohl kennen. Nicht ein Gesicht kam mir in irgendeiner Weise bekannt vor. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so verloren und einsam. Ich ging weiter durch den Garten, bis ich keinem Elben mehr begegnete. Ein schmaler Pfad führte an einen kleinen plätschernden Bach. Ich setzte mich in den Schatten eines Baumes und schloss die Augen. Was sollte ich denn jetzt nur machen? Wie sollte das ganze hier weitergehen?

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah mich um. Ich konnte niemanden sehen. Auch hören konnte ich nur das Rauschen des Baches und den lieblichen Gesang einiger Vögel. Ich stand auf und folgte dem Bachlauf weiter. Und wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, das mich jemand verfolgte. Ich blieb stehen und blickte mich nochmals suchend um.

Ich sah nach oben, den Bäumen entlang. Elben lebten doch auf Bäumen, vielleicht saß ja da oben jemand. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich konnte keinen entdecken. Ich stand an einer Stelle, wo der Bach sehr flach schien und auch nicht sehr breit war. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück und nahm Anlauf. Ich raffte mein Kleid und rannte los. Gerade als ich nur noch einen Schritt vom Bach entfernt war, sah ich jemanden von der Seite auf mich zu rennen.

„ Melian! Halt! Das schafft Ihr nicht, das ist zu weit für Euch!" Ahh..., hatte der noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Mich so zu erschrecken! Aber ich hatte soviel Schwung drauf, das ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Stehen gekommen war. So klatschte ich in voller Länge ins Wasser.

Zum Glück war das Wasser nicht kalt, aber ich war naß bis auf die Haut. Ich hatte mich gerade wieder auf den Rücken gedreht, als ich bemerkte, wie mich jemand auf den Arm nahm und ans Ufer trug. Sachte setze man mich ab und ich schaute hoch.

Es traf mich wie ein Blitzschlag. Das waren die schönsten blauen Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Da konnte selbst mein Exfreund nicht mithalten. Oh mein Gott, die waren ja tiefer als das Meer. Ich merkte, wie es in meinem Bauch anfing zu kribbeln. Immer noch wurde ich im Arm gehalten. Ich entfernte mich ein wenig mit dem Kopf, um mir das ganze Gesicht anzusehen.

Jetzt prasselte ein ganzes Gewitter auf mich ein. Also, wenn der Typ nicht mindestens einen Ohnmachtsanfall wert war, dann wusste ich auch nicht weiter. Der war echt der reinste Wahnsinn. Ich hatte ja noch nie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, aber nun dachte ich schon daran. „Warum habt Ihr das gemacht? Ihr solltet Euch doch noch schonen."

Ich konnte darauf nichts antworten, sondern blickte einfach nur weiter in seine tiefblauen Augen. „Es tut mir leid, das ich Euch verfolgt habe. Aber mir wurde von Lord Elrond auferlegt, Euch nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich weiß, Ihr wolltet lieber allein sein, sonst wäret Ihr sicher zu mir gekommen."

„Legolas. Ich..." Was sollte ich sagen? Hätte ich gewusst, das der so fantastisch aussah und vor allem so gut roch... Mir wurde schon wieder ganz schummerig vor Augen. „Ihr solltet Euch schnellstens etwas trockenes anziehen. Es ist nicht gut, in Eurem Zustand in den nassen Kleider zu bleiben. Soll ich Euch tragen?"

Ich bemühte mich schnellstmöglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Das ging doch nicht, das der mich jetzt hier umhertrug. Dann steckten die mich doch sofort wieder ins Bett, und das wollte ich auf keinen Fall, so verlockend sein Angebot auch war. „Nein, ich kann Laufen, danke."

Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander wieder zurück zum Haus. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das ich so weit gelaufen war. Langsam wurde es in den nassen Klamotten recht ungemütlich. Als wir am Haus ankamen, dämmerte es bereits. Zum Glück waren keine anderen Elben mehr draußen, so konnte ich unbemerkt in mein Zimmer gelangen.

„Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, Legolas. Ich bitte dich, sag niemanden etwas von dem Vorfall. Schon gar nicht Lord Elrond. Es ist ja nichts schlimmes passiert." Ein besorgter Blick traf mich. Er musterte mich von oben bis unten und da merkte ich erst, das er immer noch meine Hand hielt. Ein Kribbeln durchzog meinen Körper. Sein Blick ging mir durch und durch.

„Ihr solltet Euch schnell umziehen. Ich werde hier warten und Euch dann zum Abendmahl begleiten, wenn es Euch recht ist. Und habt keine Angst, ich werde keinem von dem Vorfall berichten." Schnell drehte ich mich um und ging in mein Zimmer. Hätte er mich noch 5 Sekunden länger so angesehen, wäre ich ihm wahrscheinlich um den Hals gefallen. Erst wollte ich noch mal aus der Tür heraus sehen, ob er auch wirklich noch vor der Tür stand, aber das ließ ich lieber bleiben.

Schnell ging ich zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Ich mußte ein Kleid finden, das ich auch ohne Hilfe anziehen konnte. Ich hatte Glück und fand eins, es bestand aus zwei Teilen. Das Unterkleid war beige und vorn mit kleinen Häkchen zu schließen. Es war aus einem leinenartigen Stoff, aber nicht so schwer als solcher. Das Oberkleid war wie Seide, in einem zarten roséton, und durch einen Haken in Bauchnabelhöhe zu schließen. Es hatte auch wieder diese wunderschönen langen Trompetenärmel. Ich drehte mich vor dem Spiegel. Ich sah echt umwerfend aus.

Und mein Magen knurrte. Ich kämmte mir noch schnell die Haare und steckte die Hälfte mit einer Spange hoch. So toll, wie bei Ilianoth, sah das zwar nicht aus, aber das mußte jetzt reichen. Als ich die Tür öffnete, stand Legolas gegenüber an der Wand gelehnt. Er hatte eine silbergrüne Tunika und eine dunkelgrüne, enganliegende Hose an.

Man, wie sah der scharf aus in den Klamotten. Und wie konnte er sich so schnell umziehen, ich hatte mich doch extra beeilt. Naja gut, ich hatte mindestens zehn Minuten von dem Spiegel gestanden und mich von allen Seiten begutachtet. Da hätte sich eine ganze Modenschau umziehen können. Lächelnd bot er mir seinen Arm an. Ich hakte mich bei ihm ein und wir gingen einen langen Flur entlang.

„Ihre seht wirklich bezaubernd in diesem Kleid aus. Es erfreut mich sehr, das Ihr es jetzt schon tragt." Häh, was? Was hatte ich den jetzt schon wieder nicht mitgekriegt? Das war das einzigste, was ich allein anziehen konnte, deshalb hatte ich es mir ausgesucht. Oh Gott, Boden tu dich auf. Das konnte ich ihm doch nicht sagen. Schweigend blickte ich zu Boden und ging weiter neben ihm her.

Aus einer großen Flügeltür am Ende des Flures kamen Stimmen und Licht. Kurz bevor wir auf sie zutraten, wurde sie geöffnet. Die Stimmen verstummten fast und von allen Seiten wurden wir freundlich angeschaut. Legolas steuerte auf Elrond zu, der mit einigen anderen Elben am Ende des Raumes vor einer großen gedeckten Tafel stand. Als er uns sah, beendete er sein Gespräch und blickte mich lächelnd an. „Ihr erhellt jeden Raum, wenn Ihr ihn betretet. Ihr seht sehr erholt aus."

Er blickte an mir herab, als musterte er mein Kleid. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah er von mir zu Legolas rüber, in dessen Gesicht ein kurzes Grinsen zu sehen war. Was war denn bitte so falsch an diesem Kleid, das mich auch Elrond so komisch ansah?. „So lasset uns setzten und mit dem Mahl beginnen."

Die Elben begaben sich zu den Stühlen und Elrond nahm am Kopf der Tafel Platz. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, das ich immer noch bei Legolas eingehakt dastand. Ich wollte mich gerade lösen, um mir einen Platz zu suchen, als Legolas meinen Arm losließ und zum ersten Stuhl der langen Seite ging und ihn mir anbot.

Warum um alles in der Welt musste ich denn ganz vorn sitzen? Irgendwie war mir nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Legolas rückte mich mit dem Stuhl an den Tisch und nahm direkt neben mir Platz.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4 was bin ich?**

Eines musste man den Elben ja lassen, vom Essen verstanden sie sehr viel. Es wurde von allen Seiten her aufgetischt. Viele geschäftig aussehende Elben in schlichten Kleidern brachten Schüsseln, Teller und Schalen. Eine nette Elbin schenkte mir eine undefinierbare Flüssigkeit ein. Sie sah aus wie Wein, roch aber sehr süßlich. Als ich daran nippte, hatte ich mich wiedereinmal in den Elben getäuscht. Vorzüglich, es schmeckte wie Traubensaft mit Honig, und gar nicht nach Alkohol. Aber es war doch welcher drin, was ich leider erst später bemerkte.

Mir gegenüber saß eine Elbin mit schwarzem Haar und einem silbernen Stirnreif. Elrond sprach sehr viel mit ihr. Ich ging davon aus, das es sich um seine Tochter Arwen handelte. Wie ich später erfuhr, weilte sie zur Zeit bei ihrer Großmutter Galadriel in Lothlórien und war nur für ein paar Tage zu Besuch hier. Neben ihr saß eine blonde Elbin, die mir ständig freundlich zunickte. Sie kam mir etwas anders vor, als die Elben, die ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Sie war viel kleiner und hatte einen nicht ganz so eitlen Gesichtsausdruck.

Legolas bemerkte wohl, das ich mich über sie wunderte. „Das ist Niniél, sie ist eine Halbelbin und kommt aus einem der westlichen Königreiche. Ihre Mutter ist von Lord Elronds Familie. Sie ist hier, um von Lord Elrond eine angemessene Erziehung zu bekommen".

„Erziehung? Was soll das denn heißen?" Mit fragendem Gesicht sah ich ihn an. „Sie hat viel von ihrem Vater im Blut und ist sehr.., sagen wir mal, abenteuerlustig. Sie soll hier die Geschichte der Valar lernen und ..."

„Und wie man sich als eine Halbelbin benimmt?" Legolas nickte. Die hatten hier ja Sitten. Was sollte das denn, nur weil man sich nicht so stocksteif geben wollte, wurde man gleich in die Besserungsanstalt geschickt?

„Sie soll Euch, zusammen mit Lord Elrond, bei Eurer Aufgabe zur Hand gehen." Von seinem Namen aufmerksam geworden, blickte Elrond zu mir. „Aber damit fangen wir erst morgen an. Heute wollen wir auch nicht mehr von der Arbeit sprechen, die noch vor uns liegt. Lasset das Fest beginnen."

Den letzten Satz sagte er lauter, so daß gleich einige Elben aufstanden und anfingen Musik zu spielen. Die Tafel wurde wieder abgeräumt und beim aufstehen merkte ich, das ich doch ein Glas zu viel von dem Traubensaft getrunken hatte. Ich schwankte etwas auf den Beinen. Sofort ergriff Legolas meine Hand und legte mir seinen Arm um die Taille.

Ich wusste nicht, ob es vom Alkohol oder von seinem Arm war, aber da war wieder dieses Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Ich tippte ja auf letzteres. Ich merkte, wie ich langsam rot wurde. Er war mir so nah, das ich seinen Atem an meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Wenn wir jetzt allein gewesen wären, hätte ich mich sicher zu ihm umgedreht. Aber um uns herum fingen immer mehr Elben an zu tanzen.

„Danke, Legolas. Es geht wieder." Aber er machte keine Anstalten, mich los zu lassen. „Wollen wir uns draußen ein wenig setzen?" Nur du und ich? Oh, dieses Kribbeln wurde immer stärker. „Gern." Es klang etwas gequält, aber mehr brachte ich in diesem Moment nicht heraus.

Wir gingen durch einen der zahlreichen Torbögen nach draußen. Es war wohl schon fast Mitternacht und die Sterne leuchteten klar und hell vom Himmel. Ein leichter Wind wehte durch die Baumkronen. Wir gingen über die Terrasse zu einer Bank, die neben einer tiefhängenden Weide stand. Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander.

Er hielt mich noch immer im Arm und mit dem Daumen der anderen Hand strich er zärtlich über meinen Handrücken. Er empfand scheinbar viel für mich, was dem Bauchkribbeln in mir nicht gerade sehr viel Abhilfe schaffte. Ich mußte es ihm sagen, wenn auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit. „Legolas, ich muss dir etwas sagen".

Voller Erwartung blickten mich seine tiefen blauen Augen an. Ok, jetzt oder nie! „Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, was vor meinem Ritt vor drei Tagen war. Das letzte, was ich weiß, ist, das ich mit dem Pferd hier her geritten bin." Besorgnis machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Das verstehe ich nicht."

Ich war gar nicht echt hier, das war nur ein Traum von mir. Ich kam aus einer Welt, wo Mittelerde in Büchern erfunden worden war und du existierst gar nicht wirklich. Würde er das verstehen? Sicher nicht. „Ich habe meine Erinnerung an meine Vergangenheit verloren. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie wieder bekommen kann. Und sag nicht, die kommt schon wieder, das hat Ilianoth auch gesagt, und bis jetzt ist noch nichts passiert."

„Ihre erinnert Euch an gar nichts? Auch nicht an..." Er ließ meine Hand los und nahm seinen Arm von meiner Taille weg. „Nein, leider auch nicht an dich." Ein leichtes Aufblitzen war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Leider? Ihr müsst mit Lord Elrond sprechen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist." Langsam stieg mir der Alkohol zu Kopf. Ich wurde müde und mir war kalt geworden, seit er mich nicht mehr im Arm hielt. „Ich werde jetzt besser schlafen gehen."

„Ich werde Euch zu Eurem Zimmer begleiten." Er stand auf und reichte mir seinen Arm. Ich hakte mich bei ihm ein, und schweigend gingen wir durch einige Räume und Flure. Allein hätte ich mein Zimmer sicher nie gefunden. In den Fluren waren überall an den Wänden Kerzen entzündet worden. Durch einige offenstehende Türen schimmerte Mondlicht. Leider viel zu schnell waren wir vor meiner Zimmertür angekommen.

Ich drehte mich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und sah, das seine Augen mich traurig ansahen. Er kam näher an mich heran und nah meine rechte Hand. Er hob sie ein wenig an und beugte sich über sie. Sein Kopf war jetzt ganz dicht an meinem. Ich konnte wieder seinen unbeschreiblichen Duft riechen. Er küsste meinen Handrücken und erhob sich wieder. Sein Atem streife dabei mein Gesicht.

„Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nacht. Ich werde Lord Elrond über Euren Gedächtnisverlust unterrichten. Wenn es Euch recht ist, hole ich Euch morgen zum Frühstück ab?"

Und wie mir das recht war. Allein schon der Gedanke, das ich ihn gleich morgen früh wiedersehen würde, ließ mein Herz Purzelbäume schlagen. Ich setzte mein schönstes Lächeln auf. „Gerne, ich würde mich sehr freuen." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Gute Nacht" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke. Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die Tür, als die plötzlich aufgerissen wurde. Ich wäre beinah nach hinten umgekippt. „Ilianoth! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich hatte Stimmen gehört, und wollte nachsehen, ob Ihr es seid. Ich hatte Euer nasses Kleid gefunden und mir Sorgen um Euch gemacht".

„Ach so, das Kleid. Ja ich bin schwimmen gegangen." Schuldbewusst blickte ich zu Boden. „Mit dem Kleid?" Ja, sehr glaubwürdig klang das nicht. Ich hätte mir das sicher auch nicht geglaubt. „Und warum tragt Ihr jetzt dieses Kleid? Ihr sagtet doch, Ihr wollt Euch mit der Entscheidung noch Zeit lassen".

Jetzt wurde ich aber langsam sauer. Wenn die mir jetzt nicht sofort sagte, was das mit dem Kleid sollte, dann zog ich mir morgen einen Kartoffelsack an.

Meinem Blick entnahm sie wohl, das ich mich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. „Ihr könnt Euch also immer noch nicht an das Vergangene erinnern?" Fragte sie mit einem bedauernden Unterton in der Stimme. „Nein, kannst du mich bitte aufklären, was es mit dem Kleid auf sich hat?"

„Nun, dieses Kleid schenkte Euch Prinz Legolas. Ihr solltet es tragen, wenn Ihr Euch für ihn entscheiden habt." Was, für ihn entscheiden? Warum hing den da auch kein Zettel dran? Woher sollte ich das denn wissen? Oh Mist, jetzt wusste ich auch, warum er so enttäuscht geschaut hatte, als er begriffen hatte, das ich nicht wusste, was ich da für ein Kleid trug.

„Ilianoth, bitte erzähle mir, was ich hier mache. Was ist meine Aufgabe, von der Lord Elrond immer erzählt und wieso sollte ich mich für Legolas entscheiden?" Sie zog die beiden Stühle von Schreibtisch heran und bat mich, Platz zu nehmen. Ok, das würde also eine längere Geschichte werden.

„Ihr seid einen Nachkomme der Maia Melian. Sie war es, die um Doriath einen Banngürtel legte und so nichts böses hineinließ. In Euch steckt auch diese Kraft. Und da das Böse in Mittelerde immer mehr an Stärke zunimmt, habt Ihr mit dem Rat der Elben und Zauberer beschlossen, wie damals einen Banngürtel zu legen. Aber nicht nur um ein Reich, sondern für ganz Mittelerde, um das Böse für immer fern zu halten. Aus alten Schriften geht hervor, das Ihr dazu in der Lage seit."

OH MEIN GOTT, was war ich? Das darf doch nicht war sein. Ich sollte ganz Mittelerde verzaubern und konnt noch nicht einmal den einfachsten Kartentrick. „Und was hat es jetzt mit Legolas auf sich?"

„Um die ganze Kraft in Euch zu wecken und hervor zu bringen, müßt Ihr ein Kind, aus tiefster Liebe gezeugt, in Euch tragen. Nur dann gelangt Ihr zu der vollen Kraft und Stärke die Euch die Valar gegeben haben." Sagte sie leise. „Und wie bin ich an Legolas geraten?"

„Ihr hattet viele Begleiter in Eurem bisherigen Dasein, aber Euer Herz habt Ihr noch keinem geschenkt. Prinz Legolas ist Euch bei einem Fest seines Vaters begegnet. Anfangs wart Ihr mit seiner Gegenwart nicht einverstanden und Ihr seid ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber nach einigen Tagen verbrachtet Ihr ein wenig Zeit mit ihm und wart ihm nicht mehr so abgeneigt gegenüber. Und als wir nach einer Woche wieder hier in Bruchtal waren, sagtet Ihr zu mir, das Ihr ihn vermissen würdet. Und Ihr glaubtet, das er der sein könnte, dem Ihr Euer Herz schenken würdet. Er selber wusste von Eurer Aufgabe nichts. Sein Vater jedoch war über Euch informiert. Und als er hörte, das Ihr an seinem Sohn Interesse kund tatet, ließ er seinen Sohn zu sich rufen. Er fragte ihn, wie es um seine Zuneigung für Euch stand. Wie mir berichtet wurde, war er sehr erfreut über Euer Interesse und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg hier nach Bruchtal. Zwei Tage, bevor Ihr von Eurem Pferd gestürzt seid, ist er angekommen."

Hey, ich war immer noch allein vom Pferd gekommen. Und ich war doch nur ohnmächtig geworden, das würde ja noch erlaubt sein. Ilianoth stand auf und rückte ihren Stuhl wieder an den Schreibtisch. „Ich werde Euch jetzt allein lassen. Ich bin ja nebenan in meinem Zimmer. Ruft mich, wenn Ihr noch etwas braucht."

„Ja, danke. Gute Nacht" Erst jetzt sah ich, das neben dem Kleiderschrank, hinter einem der Vorhänge, noch eine Tür war. Ilianoth verschwand durch diese, und ich saß wieder allein in meinem Zimmer.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5 Visionen**

Ich fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf und träumte allerhand wirres Zeug. Ich sah immer wieder Legolas vor mir. Er redete mit mir, doch ich verstand nicht, was er zu mir sagte. Dann wiederum sah ich Heerscharen von Orks auf mich zukommen. Ich wollte weglaufen, doch ich stand wie angewurzelt da. Es waren grausame Gestallten, und sahen erschreckend aus.

Sie kamen von allen Seiten, ich war umzingelt. Als sie wildbrüllend auf mich zugerannt kamen, duckte ich mich und plötzlich waren sie verschwunden. Ich blickte hoch, und vor mir stand eine wunderschöne, ganz in weiß gekleidete Elbin. Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen ich ergriff sie und erhob mich.

„Lady Melian, Ihr seit die einzige Hoffnung für die freien Völker Mittelerdes, ohne Euch sind sie zum Untergang verdammt. Habt keine Angst vor dem, was Euch bevor steht. Ich werde Euch zur Seite stehen und Euch helfen, die Kraft in Euch zu finden."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich kann das nicht, ich weiß nicht einmal was man von mir verlangt."

„Vertraut auf Euer Herz, es wird Euch nicht fehlleiten. Vertraut denen, die um Euch sind. Ihr werdet zur rechten Zeit wissen, was zu tun ist. Macht Euch das Herz nicht unnötig schwer. Wir alle glauben an Euch, die freien Völker Mittelerdes glauben an Euch."

Sie entfernte sich, als ob sie leicht über den Boden schwebte, von mir. „Lebt und liebt, bis der Samen der Kraft in Euch entspringt. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werden wir uns wieder sehen."

Dann verschwand sie völlig und Nebel umgab mich. Als der Nebel sich lichtete, stand ich allein in einem Wald. Ich fasste mir an den Bauch, Himmel, ich war schwanger. Aber es war mir nicht unangenehm, ich fühlte eine unheimlich starke Kraft in mir. Sie ging von dem Ungebornen in mir aus und es fühlte sich gut an. Ich lächelte und strich mir über den Bauch. Plötzlich ergriff jemand grob und fest meinen Arm. Ich drehte mich um und sah.., den alten Mann vom Flohmarkt. Er grinste mich fies an und sah nun alles andere als freundlich und nett aus.

„So sehen wir uns also wieder, Lady Melian. Ich hatte es euch doch versprochen." Er machte mir Angst, ich wollte mich losreißen und weglaufen. Ich rief um Hilfe, ich rief.. Legolas!?

„Ruf nur nach deinem Liebsten, er wird dich nicht retten können. Euer Kind wird mir gehören, wie ich es geplant hatte. Was glaubtest du, wie du mir das Buch bezahlen würdest? Mit dem Leben deines Kindes natürlich. Schon bald wird es geboren werden, und dann ist es mein."

Er lachte hämisch, und wollte mich mit sich ziehen. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren und schlug kräftig um mich. Ich hörte immer wieder, das jemand meinen Namen rief und mich schüttelte.

„Melian, Lady Melian, so wacht doch auf." Ich kam zu mir. Über mir sah ich das besorgte Gesicht Elronds. „Was ist los, was ist passiert? Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Albtraum." Elrond ließ mich los und setzte sich zu mir auf die Bettkante.

„Ihr hattet keinen Albtraum, es war eine Vision. Hat Euch Ilianoth denn nicht davon berichtet?" Ich blickte hinter Elrond. Da stand Ilianoth mit gesenktem Kopf und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

„Verzeiht, Lord Elrond. Ich habe es Ihr noch nicht berichtet. Sie schien mir gestern Abend zu sehr durcheinander, und ich dachte, wenn ich ihr das auch noch erzähle, das es zu viel für sie wäre."

„Ich.., was .. Visionen? Was soll das?"

„Ihr seid in der Lage, durch nächtliche Visionen den Lauf Eurer Zukunft zu sehen."

„Dann passiert das auch immer, was ich sehe?"

„Nicht, wenn Ihr es verhindert." Elrond zog einen Augenbraue hoch und sah mich besorgt an. „Was habt Ihr gesehen? Sagt es mir.... Da Ihr Euer vergangenes Leben nicht mehr wisst, so ist Eure Zukunft um so wichtiger für uns und euch."

Ich erzählte ihm, was passiert war. Das ich den Mann vom Flohmarkt her kannte, verschwieg ich aber. Ich nannte ihn den fahrenden Händler und sagte, er habe mir die Karte geschenkt. Von dem Buch erzählte ich auch nichts, da ich es ja nicht bei mir hatte. Die Karte hatte ich in eine Schublade in den Schreibtisch getan. Elrond stand auf, und holte sich die Karte aus der Schublade.

„Ich werde sie mit in die Bibliothek nehmen. Wenn Ihr gefrühstückt habt, erwarte ich Euch dort." Ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer gegangen. Ilianoth stand immer noch geknickt neben dem Bett. „Verzeiht mir, das ich Euch nichts von den Visionen berichtet habe."

„Ist schon gut, Ilianoth. Es war vielleicht ganz gut, das ich davon nichts wußte. Ich hätte vor Angst wahrscheinlich nicht ein Auge zu bekommen. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du hast nichts falsch gemacht." Dankbar lächelnd sah sie zu mir herüber.

„So, und jetzt muß ich unbedingt was zu essen habe, ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger. Ich bitte dich, such mir ein schönes Kleid raus, aber keines, was irgendeine Bedeutung hat."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ging ich an ihr vorbei ins Bad. Als ich dann kurze Zeit später dort fertig war, lag auf meinem Bett ein wunderschönes, silberglänzendes Kleid. Es wurde an beiden Seiten geschnürt, warum ich auch sehr dankbar war, das Ilianoth mir wieder half. Als ich gerade fertig angekleidet war, klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein!"

3


	7. Kapitel 6

_Kapitel 6 oder Niniél und viel zu lernen_

Als ich die Tür öffnete, sah ich wieder diese blauen Augen.

„Legolas."

„Ich hole Euch, wie versprochen, zum Frühstück ab. Seid Ihr fertig?"

„Ja, und ich hab mächtigen Hunger."

Er grinste mich an und schon hatte ich mich wieder bei ihm eingehakt. Daran könnte ich mich echt gewöhnen. Langsam fand ich immer mehr Gefallen an ihm. Er war immer so nett und fürsorglich zu mir. Und er sah so verdammt gut aus. Ob Elrond ihm von meiner Vision erzählt hatte? Dann würde er wissen, das ich mich wohl für ihn entschieden hatte. Zumindest sagte das die Vision. Ich konnte mich ja noch anders entscheiden.

Wir kamen in einem kleinen Saal an. Es waren mehrere Tische im Raum verteilt. Nur an wenigen saßen ein paar Elben und aßen.

„Wo möchtet Ihr Euch setzten?"

Oh, cool, diesmal darf ich mir das sogar aussuchen.

„Ihr könnt auch draußen auf der Terrasse frühstücken."

„Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne. Draußen ist es sicher angenehmer. Danke."

Wir gingen auf die Terrassen, wo auch sogleich zwei Elbin Essen und einen Krug Wasser brachten. Legolas zog mir einen Stuhl vom Tisch und ich setze mich.

„Ich werde Euch jetzt aber keine Gesellschaft leisten. Ich habe Niniél gebeten, dies zu tun. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit um Euer Pferd kümmern."

Von drinnen kam die kleine Elbin von gestern Abend und setzte sich zu mir an den Tisch.

„Oh.., ok. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

Man wird ja noch fragen dürfen, wenn ich wahrscheinlich mit ihm... , na ja, das Kind.

„Ich würde mich freuen, Euch nach der Arbeit in der Bibliothek zu einem Spaziergang einladen zu dürfen."

„Das klingt sehr verlocken. Ich nehme die Einladung gerne an."

Er lächelte mich an, verbeugte sich vor mir und ging über eine Treppe von der Terrasse. Einen Moment lang sah ich ihm noch nach. Er sah so stolz und stark aus, wie er an dem Brunnen vor der Treppe langging. Und erst dieser Hintern.

„Ich hoffe, es stört nicht, das ich mit hier frühstücke?"

Ich drehte mich um, Niniél, die hatte ich bei all dem schmachten total vergessen.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin froh, wenn ich nicht alleine sein muß."

„Das ist gut, ich komme mir hier auch manchmal richtig einsam vor. Immer nur lernen und Disziplin. Das ist auf die Dauer ganz schön eintönig."

Hey, die gefällt mir. Die scheint ja echt nett zu sein. Nicht so steif und edel wie die anderen hier.

„Du kommst nicht von hier, richtig? Legolas hat mir erzählt, warum du hier bist."

„Nein, ich komme aus einem kleinen Reich bei den blauen Bergen, nahe der Grauen Anfurten. Mein Vater stammt aus Rohan, und meine Mutter ist aus der Familie von Elrond."

„Und was genau sollst du hier eigentlich?"

„Ich war meiner Familie zu viel unterwegs. Ich bin oft tagelang mit meinem Pferd unterwegs gewesen um die Gegend zu bereisen und irgendwas zu erleben. Zu hause ist mir einfach die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich habe auch oft das kleine Volk im Auenland besucht. Auf meinem Weg hierher bin ich sogar in Bree gewesen. Das war echt aufregend. Da waren die verschiedensten Völker in dem Gasthaus."

„Das Gasthaus zum tänzelnden Pony?"

„Ja, genau, du kennst es?"

„Ja, aber ich war noch nie selber dort".

Was ja nicht einmal gelogen war.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, das wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Du bist ganz anders, als die meisten Elben hier."

Sie erzählte mir, während wir unser Frühstück aßen, was sie schon alles erlebt hatte. Sie war viel mit ihrem Pferd unterwegs gewesen und hatte Hobbits, Zwerge und auch Waldläufer gesehen. Ob sie wohl auch Aragorn kannte? Und ob sie Bilbo schon mal über den Weg gelaufen war? Ich fragte sie sehr wenig, weil sie froh zu sein schien, in mir einen dankbaren Zuhörer gefunden zu haben. Ich vergaß völlig die Zeit und hörte gerade, wie Niniél von den Orks erzählte, die sie einmal gesehen hatte, als plötzlich Ilianoth hinter mir stand.

„Lord Elrond erwartet Euch bereits."

„Oh, daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Wir kommen sofort."

Sie ging wieder ins Haus und die zwei Elbin von vorhin fingen an, unseren Tisch abzuräumen.

„Na gut, dann also wieder lernen, lernen und nochmals lernen."

Ich mußte grinsen, als Niniél das sagte. Sie erinnerte mich sehr an meine Zeit in der Schule. Ich hatte es auch immer gehasst. Ich mußte auch immer, meiner Meinung nach, viel zu viel lernen und hatte kaum Zeit mit Freunden was zu unternehmen.

Da ich den Weg nicht kannte, hakte ich mich bei ihr unter. Sie kicherte, grinste mich an und gemeinsam gingen wir herumalbernd zur Bibliothek.

Die Tür stand offen, als wir ankamen. Wir traten ein. Es war ein großer, heller Raum, der viele Fenster zu allen Seiten hatte. Überall an den Wänden standen Regale mit Büchern, Schriftrollen und einzelnen Papierstücken. Ein großer Schreibtisch stand am ende des Raumes. Elrond saß daran und studierte gerade ein größeres Stück Papier. Es war die Karte von Mittelerde, die ich mitgebracht hatte. Als er uns bemerkte sah er von der Karte auf.

„Niniél, bring mir bitte die Bücher, an denen wir zuletzt gearbeitet hatten."

Niniél ging zu einigen Regalen und stapelte einige Bücher in ihren Arm.

„Lady Melian, setzt Euch doch bitte. Ich habe mir die Karte von dem fahrenden Händler etwas genauer angesehen. Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen."

Ich setzt mich vor seinen Schreibtisch auf einen Stuhl.

„Was ist di...,Euch denn aufgefallen?"

Ups, jetzt hätte ich beinahe dir gesagt. Bei ihm muß ich wohl auch die höflichere Ansprache nehmen.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, das die Grenzen der einzelnen Reiche überhaupt nicht eingezeichnet sind. Es ist nirgends auch nur eine Andeutung einer Grenze zu sehen. Und in Zeiten wie dieser wird es wohl keinen Kartenschreiber geben, der diese nicht einzeichnet."

„Vielleicht ist es eine ältere Karte?"

„Nein, es muß eine erst vor kurzer Zeit gezeichnete sein. Das gesamte Auenland ist sehr genau eingezeichnet, und über die vollen Ausmaße vom Auenland haben die Kartenschreiber erst vor einiger Zeit erfahren. Das ist alles sehr merkwürdig."

Hm, ich konnte mir da keinen Reim drauf machen, daß das so merkwürdig zu sein schien. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sieht die Karte genau so aus, wie die, die in meinem Wohnzimmer hängt.

Niniél kam inzwischen mit einem großen Stapel Bücher an den Tisch. Sie setzte sich neben mich und begann, jedes der Bücher aufzuschlagen und an bestimmte Stellen zu blättern.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten wir damit, über den Banngürtel von Doriath und seine Entstehung zu lesen. Elrond erzählte mir, wie die damalige Melian ihre Kräfte dafür benutze und wie sie ihn entstehen ließ. Es war wohl so eine Art Zeremonie dafür nötig, um den Banngürtel für ganz Mittelerde zu erschaffen.

Ich hab gerade einmal die Hälfte von dem, was ich erfahren hatte, behalten und verstanden. Soviel Magie und Macht und all das..., das war echt zu viel auf einmal. Ich erwischte mich immer wieder, wie ich an Legolas denken mußte. Was er jetzt wohl gerade machte. Er wollte doch mein Pferd reiten. Ja, reiten, das wäre jetzt genau das richtige. Wie Legolas wohl auf dem Pferd aussieht?

Man kann mir erzählen, was man will, Elben können Gedanken lesen.

Elrond klappte ein dickes Buch zu und sah mir in die Augen.

„Ich denke, für heute haben wir genug getan. Ihr solltet wieder nach draußen gehen, Ihr seid schon ganz blass geworden."

Hab ich's nicht gesagt, Gedanken lesen. Ich erhob mich und schaute zu Niniél. Sie wollte auch gerade aufstehen.

„Niniél, du hast noch zu tun. Ihr werdet euch erst beim Abendmahl sehen. Lady Melian wird sich in die Begleitung von Prinz Legolas begeben, da ist deine Anwesenheit nicht erforderlich."

Oh je, das find ich jetzt aber fies. Sie hat auch die ganze Zeit hier gesessen und gelesen. Und wahrscheinlich hat sie sogar mehr begriffen, wie ich. Nicht nur wahrscheinlich. Sie tat mir schrecklich leid, als sie losging um noch mehr Bücher und Schriftrollen zu holen.

„Seit bitte nicht so streng zu ihr. Lord Elrond. Sie ist so liebenswert. Ich bin gern in ihrer Gesellschaft."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber er lächelte. Ich drehte mich um und ging aus der Bibliothek.

Auf dem Flur begegnete ich einer der Elbin, die ich bei Frühstück gesehen hatte. Ich fragte sie, ob sie mir den Weg zum Pferdestall zeigen könnte. Da sie auch auf dem Weg dahin war, begleitet sie mich. Draußen war die Luft herrlich. Die Sonne stand hoch oben am Himmel und schien durch die Blätter der Baumkronen. Es muß kurz nach Mittag gewesen sein. Wir gingen an einem bereich vorbei, wo einige Elben Schießübungen mit dem Bogen machten. Etwas weiter saßen einige Elbinen unter einem Baum im Schatten und sangen ein wunderschön klingendes Lied.

„So, da wären wir."

Sie blieb stehen und deutete auf die Stallungen.

„Habt vielen Dank für deine Hilfe."

Ich ging auf eine der Türen des Stalles zu. Ein freundliches Wiehern kam mir entgegen. Im Stall war es hell und sauber. Die Pferde standen in großen Boxen ohne Gitter oder ähnliches. Es duftete nach frischem Heu. Ich blieb vor der Box stehen, in der der Schimmel stand, auf dem ich geritten war. Neben ihm in der Box stand die kleine braune Stute, von der mir Niniél erzählt hatte, das es ihre sein. Sie war wirklich hübsch. Ein kräftiger Braunton, fast schwarze Mähne und eine lange weiße Blässe. Mein Schimmel begrüßte mich freundlich und legte mir seinen Kopf auf die Schulter. Er war frisch gestriegelt, aber nicht geritten worden. Mein Blick viel auf das Sattelzeug neben seiner Box.

„Na, wie wär's mit uns beiden. Machen wir einen kleinen Ritt?"

Aufmunternd schnaubte er und scharrte mit den Huf.

„Ancórdar hat seine Herrin sehr vermisst."

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Legolas stand hinter mir. Er trat an die Box und strich dem Schimmel über seinen kräftigen Hals.

„Ich möchte mit ihm ausreiten. Ich bin schon so lange nicht mehr geritten."

„Ihr solltet Euch doch noch schonen. Aber wenn Ihr unbedingt wollt, nehmt eines von Lord Elronds Pferden. Ancórdar ist noch zu kräftig für Euch."

Für wen hält der mich, das ich nicht mit dem Pferd fertig werde. Der sollte mich mal auf meinem Pony sehen, wenn das wieder Rodeo spielt.

„Nein, ich werde mein Pferd reiten. Du hast selber gesagt, das er mich vermisst hat. Ich werd schon nicht runterfallen. Du kannst mich ja begleiten."

Ich blitze ihn mit den Augen an, dreht mich um und griff nach dem Sattel.

„ Lasst mich das für Euch machen. Ihr müßt Euch ja auch noch umziehen. Und begleiten tue ich Euch auf jeden Fall."

Er stand ganz dich hinter mir, so das ich seinen Atem an meinem Hals spüren konnte. Langsam dreht ich mich zu ihm um. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nicht geschlagen gebe, aber mit dem Kleid konnte ich wirklich nicht reiten gehen.

„Einverstanden."

Er griff unter den Sattel, um ihn mir anzunehmen. Dabei trafen sich unsere Hände. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Stromschlag und ich merkte, wie ich langsam wieder rot wurde.

Ich drückte ihm den Sattel in die Hand und rannte aus dem Stall ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen.

Gott, wie peinlich, ich führe mich auf wie ein Teenager, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Auf dem Platz vor dem Stall sah ich Ilianoth. Ich rannte zu ihr rüber.

„Ilianoth, du mußt mir helfen. Ich will ausreiten und brauch dringend was anderes zum anziehen."

„Seit Ihr Euch auch sicher, das ihr schon wieder bei vollen Kräften seit?"

„Ja doch, mir geht es gut. Und außerdem reite ich ja nicht allein, Legolas begleitet mich."

Diese ständige Sorge ging mir langsam auf dem Keks.

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich habe Euer grünes Reitkleid schon bereit gelegt. Ich dachte mir schon, das Ihr nicht lange auf Euer Pferd verzichten könnt."

Und da hatte sie völlig recht. Die drei Tage ohne reiten kamen mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor.

Wie gingen zusammen in mein Zimmer und sie half mir wieder beim anziehen. Ich zog ein Hemd und eine Leggins an. Darüber einen langen Mantel, der geschlossen wie ein Kleid aussah. Er hatte vorne und hinten hohe Schlitze, so das er an beiden Seiten des Pferdes runterhängen konnte, ohne das ich nur in den engen Hosen auf dem Pferd saß.

Ich beeilte mich, schnell wieder zum Stall zu kommen. Auf dem Weg dort hin sah ich Niniél, wie sie mit einigen anderen Elben Schießübungen mit dem Bogen machte. Hatte sie Elrond doch entlassen. Ich grinste vor mich hin, als ich sie fröhlich mit den anderen schießen sah. Sie schien bei weitem besser zu sein, als die anderen. Bei jedem Treffer drehte sie sich umher und jubelte.

Als ich beim Stall ankam, stand Legolas mit Ancórdar und einem weiteren gesattelten Schimmel davor. Ich ging zu Ancórdar und überprüfte den Sattelgurt.

„Traut Ihr mir etwa nicht?"

„Doch, aber ich schaue immer lieber selber noch mal nach. Sicher ist sicher."

Er grinste mich an und hielt mein Pferd am Zügel.

„Soll ich Euch raufhelfen?"

Also wenn ich das jetzt nicht mehr alleine hinkriege, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr.

Ich versuchte so elegant wie möglich auf den Rücken des Pferdes zu kommen. War zwar nicht ganz einfach, weil es im Gegensatz zu meinem Pony doch ganz schön groß war, aber es gelang mir. Triumphierend sah ich ihn von oben an.

„Siehst du, klappt auch ohne Hilfe."

Er lachte, strich Ancórdar über die Nase und ging zu seinem Pferd.

„Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?"

Irgendwie war er mir immer ein Stück voraus.

„Ihr habt zwar Eure Erinnerung verloren, aber an Eurem Verhalten hat sich nicht ein bisschen verändert. Seit ich Euch kenne, wolltet Ihr Euch von keinem helfen lassen und immer alles allein machen."

Das gehört sich ja auch so, noch nie was von Emanzipation gehört?

Der weiterziehenden Sonne folgend ritten wir los.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 oder Ancórdar 

Es war einfach herrlich. Wir ritten im leichten Trab durch den Wald. Die Strahlen der Sonne fielen durch die Bäume auf den Boden. Die Vögel um uns sangen ihre schönsten Lieder.

Legolas ritt ein Stück vor mir. Das war auch gut so, ich konnte ihn ununterbrochen ansehen. Mit seinen grünen Klamotten sah er einfach zum anbeißen aus. Und wie er erst auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes saß. Es sah so gleichmäßig aus, als ob es das Pferd gar nicht stören würde, das er draufsitzt. Für seinen Reitstil konnte ich ihn nur beneiden.

Wir waren schon eine Weile geritten, als sich der Wald lichtete, und dann schließlich endete. Legolas brachte sein Pferd zu halten.

„Was ist, warum hältst du an?"

„Hier endet das Reich von Bruchtal. Einige Meilen weiter kommt man an den Bruinen. Wir sollten umkehren und zurückreiten. In dieser Zeit ist es nicht mehr so sicher in den ungeschützten Landen."

„Aber ich will noch nicht zurück, wir sind erst so kurz unterwegs. Los komm, wir machen ein Wettrennen zum Fluß."

„Nein, wir kehren um und reiten zurück!"

„Du hast doch nur Angst zu verlieren."

Ich lockerte die Zügel und trieb Ancórdar vorwärts. Sofort fing er an zu galoppieren und wir preschten über das kahle Land, immer weiter auf den Fluß zu. Ich spürte den Wind in meinem Gesicht, er zog an meinen Kleidern. Meine Spange hatte sich gelöst und mit wehenden Haaren ritt ich Legolas davon. Ich drehte mich nach einigen Minuten nach ihm um. Er trieb sein Pferd an, um mir zu folgen.

Ich grinste in mich hinein. Männer, ihr seid doch so berechenbar.

Legolas Pferd war schnell, bald war sein Kopf fast auf meiner Höhe. Ich trieb Ancórdar noch mehr an, doch ich konnte ihn nicht abschütteln. Wie war das doch gleich gewesen, wenn Elben ihre Pferde antreiben? Ah ja, genau.

„ Noro lim Ancórdar, noro lim."

Auf genau diese Worte hatte er gewartet. Er machte noch längere Galoppsprünge und wurde immer schneller. Rasch vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen Legolas und mir wieder.

Wir waren schon fast am Fluß angekommen, als ich plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl in meinem Bauch verspürte. Ich dachte mir nicht weiter dabei und ritt meinem Sieg entgegen.

Der Fluß war an einigen Stellen mit kleinen Baumgruppen und vielen Sträuchern bewachsen. Am Rande einer Baumgruppe kam ich zum stehen. Ich sprang von Ancórdars Rücken, drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der wir kamen und sah Legolas auf mich zukommen.

„Gewonnen. Gegen meinen Ancórdar hast du keine Chance."

„Kein Wunder. Er ist ein direkter Nachkomme der Mearas von Felaróf."

Er grinste kurz, doch dann verdunkelte sich seine Mine schnell wieder.

„Wir müssen sofort umkehren. Habt Ihr den Schatten eben nicht bemerkt?"

Kleinlaut sah ich mich um. Dieses komische Gefühl überkam mich wieder. Es wirkte bedrohlich. Ich sah in Legolas besorgtes Gesicht.

„Was kann das sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendetwas kommt auf uns zu. Wir müssen schnellstens wieder zurück."

Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, das kam ein lautes Gebrüll etwas weiter Flussabwärts direkt auf uns zu.

„Warge! Schnell, steigt auf Euer Pferd und reitet. Seht nicht zurück."

Ich bekam panische Angst. Was hatte ich bloß mir dabei gedacht. Hätte ich nur auf ihn gehört. Aber für Vorwürfe war es jetzt zu spät. Ich sah immer mehr Warge auf uns zu stürmen. Es müssen über 20 gewesen sein. Ich stieg schnell in den Sattel und als ich grade saß, galoppierte Ancórdar auch schon los. Ich dreht mich zu Legolas um und sah, wie er mir nachritt.

„Dreht Euch nicht um! Reitet!"

Ich drehte mich wieder nach vorne um. Oh Gott, wo bin ich hier bloß reingeraten. Ich krallte mich in der Mähne fest. Das Gebrüll der Warge wurde immer lauter. Sie kamen näher.

„Noro lim Ancórdar, noro lim! Noro lim!"

Ancórdar legte die Ohren an und wurde noch schneller als vorhin. Er spürte die Gefahr und wollte ihr entkommen.

Der rettende Wald kam langsam auf uns zu. Viel zu langsam dachte ich. Aber irgendetwas bewegte sich in den Bäumen. Die Tatsache, das ich ja eine Elbin war, ließ mich weiter sehen, als ich sonst konnte. Der Wind trieb mir zwar die Tränen in die Augen, doch ich konnte Elben in den Bäumen erkennen. Sie hatten alle ihre Bögen gespannt. Wir waren schon fast am Wald, als die ersten Pfeile an mir vorbeischossen. Ich hörte dumpfe Aufpralle hinter mir. Sie hatte sicher einige Warge zu fall gebracht. Legolas war jetzt auf meiner Höhe.

Gerade wollte ich ihn fragen, wie weit ich in den Wald reiten sollte, als ich ein sehr lautes Gebrüll direkt hinter mir hörte. Ein Pfeil schoss sehr dicht neben meinem Gesicht vorbei. Im selben Moment hörte ich ein ratschen und mein Pferd begann zu straucheln. Ich merkte, wie ich aus dem Sattel katapultiert wurde. Im gleichen Augenblick zog mich Legolas zu sich rüber auf den Hals seines Pferdes. Ich konnte nur noch sehen, wie mein Pferd stürzte und sich überschlug. Der Warg, der ihn erwischt hatte, war schon von den Elben niedergestreckt worden. Er schien der letzte gewesen zu sein.

Als wir einige Meter im Wald waren, hielt Legolas sein Pferd an. Schnell sprang ich ab.

„Halt, wartet. Was habt Ihr vor?"

„Ich will zu Ancórdar, er ist verletzt."

Ich rannte los in Richtung Waldrand. Legolas folgte mir. Als ich am Rande des Waldes ankam, wo mein Pferd lag, waren schon einige Elben von den Bäumen gekommen, gingen auf die leblosen Körper der Warge zu. Ancórdar lag nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt. Er hatte eine große Wunde an seinem rechten Hinterbein. Es schien stark zu bluten. Er schnaufte und stöhnte bei dem Versuch aufzustehen. Ich wollte gerade zu ihm hingehen, als Legolas sich vor mich stellte und mir den Weg versperrte. Ich wollte mich an ihm vorbeidrängen, doch er nahm mich in die Arme und ließ mich nicht weiter gehen.

„Geht nicht zu ihm. Er ist noch verwirrt. Er könnte Euch verletzten."

„Bitte lass mich zu ihm, er kennt mich doch. Er wird mir nichts tun. Er braucht Hilfe."

Doch Legolas ließ mich nicht los, so sehr ich auch versuchte mich von ihm loszureißen.

Die anderen Elben wichen von Ancórdar zurück, als er aufsprang. Er konnte zwar stehen, doch er hob das rechte Bein an und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Ein Elb ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er sprach ruhige Worte. Doch Ancórdar legte die Ohren an und kam, nach ihm beißend, einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Elb wich wieder zurück.

Wir warteten einen Moment lang. Ancórdar ließ langsam den Kopf hängen.

„Bitte, laß mich jetzt zu ihm. Er hat sich doch beruhigt."

„Aber seid vorsichtig, geht langsam auf ihn zu."

Legolas ließ mich los und ich ging zu Ancórdar. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus und ging einwenig geduckt auf ihn zu. Einen Meter vor ihm blieb ich stehen. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er den Kopf hochriss und die Ohren anlegte. Ich wich einige Schritte zurück, doch er kam auf mich zu. Mit einem mal rannte er los und drohte mich umzureißen. Ich konnte mich in letzter Sekunde mit einem Sprung zurück retten, stolperte aber.

Ich fiel nach hinten und wurde von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. Ich rappelte mich auf und sah, wie Ancórdar im Wald verschwand. Ich wollte ihm hinterher laufen, doch Legolas hielt mich fest im Arm.

„Laßt ihn gewähren. Er ist verstört. Er kennt Euch im Moment nicht."

Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Was hatte ich bloß getan.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld. Warum habe ich nur nicht auf dich gehört."

Ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken und fing an zu weinen.

„Es ist nicht Eure Schuld. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen und hätte die Warge kommen sehen müssen."

Er schlang beide Arme um mich und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Ich schluchzte und weinte bitterliche Tränen. Egal was er sagte, ich hatte Schuld. Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich nicht dieses blöde Wettrennen gemacht hätte. Warum bin ich bloß auf diese dumme Idee gekommen. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah Legolas in die Augen.

„Können wir denn gar nichts für ihn tun? Wir können ihn doch nicht so verletzt alleine lassen."

„Er wird zurecht kommen. Er wird den Weg zu Euch wiederfinden, wenn er Euch braucht. Macht Euch keine Sorgen, man wird auf ihn achten."

„Aber wie lange wird das dauern?"

„Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen, das hängt von ihm ab. Kommt, ich bringe Euch zum Haus zurück."

Er pfiff nach seinem Pferd. Ich war irgendwie unfähig mich zu bewegen. Legolas schwang sich auf sein Pferd und ein anderer Elb hob mich vor ihm auf den Sattel. Er schlug seine Arme um mich und ergriff die Zügel. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Gemächlichen Schrittes setzte sich das Pferd in Bewegung. Mir kamen wieder die Tränen in die Augen und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Immer wieder sah ich die Bilder vor mir, wie die Warge näher kamen. Immer wieder hörte ich ihr lauterwerdendes Gebrüll. Die sanfte Bewegung des Pferde und die Nähe zu Legolas ließ mich langsam ruhiger werden.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 ich hatte mich entschieden 

Ich muß eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen öffnete, legte mich Legolas sanft auf mein Bett. Er strich mir mit der Hand über den Kopf und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Ruhet ein bisschen. Ich werde Euch zum Abendmahl abholen."

Ich war total fertig und konnte nicht sagen. Ilianoth zog mir die Stiefel aus und deckte mich zu. Sie zog die Vorhänge zu und verließ den Raum. Ich schloss die Augen und viel sogleich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Ich träumte. Ich sah Ancórdar, wie er am Fluß stand. Ich ging auf hin zu, er wich nicht zurück. Er ließ mich ganz nah an sich herankommen. Ich berührte ihn und strich ihm über den Hals. Seine Wunde war fast nicht mehr zu sehen, doch sein Fell war nicht mehr so weiß und glänzend. Ich ging mit ihm ins Wasser und wusch ihm den Dreck von den Beinen. Das Wasser war sehr kalt, doch es schien ihm gut zu tun. Ich hatte nur ein Nachthemd und einen dünnen Seidenmantel an. Ich zog den Mantel aus, machte ihn nass und säuberte damit das Fell von Ancórdar.

Dann sah ich mich auf ihm sitzen, ganz ohne eine Zäumung, und wir schauten auf das weite Land hinaus. Dunkle Wolken zogen herauf und überzogen das Land. Ein Schrecken machte sich in mir breit.

Ich stand an einem Brunnen und sah hinein. Neben mir stand die Elbin aus meinem letzten Traum. Ich wollte in den Brunnen auf das Wasser sehen, doch ich konnte nicht. Irgendjemand hielt mich zurück. Es war Legolas, er hatte ein Kind in Tücher gewickelt im Arm.

„Wir müssen fort, sie werden bald hier sein."

Angst und Besorgnis war in seinen Augen zu lesen.

Dann sah ich immer wieder Ancórdar, und ich ritt auf ihm.

Langsam wachte ich wieder auf. Mein Zimmer war leer und dunkel. Ich stand auf und zog mir den Morgenmantel an. Ich stutze ein wenig, es war der aus meinem Traum. Ich ging kurz ins Bad und wusch mir das Gesicht. Dann trat ich auf den Balkon heraus. Es war schon Abend geworden. Nur noch wenige Elben waren draußen zu sehen. Die meisten waren in grün gekleidet, und zogen los, um auf Nachtwache zu gehen. Nach dem Vorfall mit den Wargen hatte Elrond sicher die Wachen verstärken lassen. Die Sonne war schon fast unter gegangen und überall brannten Fackeln und Kerzen. Der Wind hatte zugenommen, ich fror.

Ich hörte, wie jemand in mein Zimmer kam und ging wieder rein. Es waren Ilianoth und Legolas. Ilianoth sah sehr bedrückt aus und auch Legolas Gesichtsausdruck brachte mir keine gute Laune.

„Habt ihr schon was neues von Ancórdar gehört?"

Ilianoth senkte den Kopf und verschwand im Bad.

Legolas trat auf mich zu. Er hob die Hand und strich mir eine Haarsträne auch dem Gesicht. Zärtlich fuhr er mit den Finger über meine Wange.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen, aber er läßt keinen in seine Nähe kommen. Seine Wunde hat aufgehört zu bluten, aber er ist noch immer sehr schwach."

„Kann ich morgen zu ihm?"

Legolas hielt mein Gesicht und strich mit dem Daumen über meine Lippen. Er sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ihr könnt es versuchen. Aber nicht allein, ich werde Euch begleiten."

Auch wenn mir nicht danach zu mute war, genoss ich seine Berührungen sehr. Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich gegen ihn. Er legte die Arme um mich und strich mir über den Rücken.

„Ich hab ihn auch gesehen, in meinem Traum".

„Und was war mit ihm geschehen?"

„Es schien ihm wieder gut zu gehen, ich bin wieder auf ihm geritten. Aber ich habe auch einen Schatten gesehen, viele dunkle Wolken, ich mache mir große Sorgen. Was geschieht, wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin, Mittelerde zu helfen? Was passiert, wenn das Böse zu stark ist, und wir es nicht bekämpfen können?"

Legolas schwieg.

„Ich habe Angst, Legolas. Angst davor zu versagen. Angst davor, das ich das nicht alleine schaffe."

Er schob mich ein Stück von sich weg und nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände. Klar und bestimmend sahen seine tiefblauen Augen mich an.

„Du bist nicht allein. Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Ich werde dich nie mehr allein lassen."

Sein Gesicht kam näher. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Zärtlich berührten seine Lippen die meinen. Ein Schauer ging mir über den Rücken. Mein ganzer Körper erzitterte.

Durch meine Reaktion verunsichert wich Legolas mit seinem Kopf zurück.

In diesem Moment ist mir einiges klar geworden. Ich war in keinem Traum, dies war real. Ich war real, und auch der Kuß von Legolas. Und ich hatte mich entschieden. Für Mittelerde und vor allem für Legolas. Ich war Melian, und ich war in der Lage, Mittelerde vor dem drohenden Unheil zu bewaren. Und das Kind, gezeugt aus tiefster Liebe, das wollte ich in mir tragen. Und Liebe empfand ich für den Mann, der vor mir stand, für Legolas. Und diese Liebe wollte ich ihm schenken.

Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Und ich möchte auch nicht, das du mich alleine läßt. Nie mehr."

Dieses Gefühl, was ich im Moment meiner Worte spürte, war wie ein Feuerwerk, das jeden Moment hochgehen konnte. Ich legte meine Hände um seinen Hals und küsste ihn, wie ich noch nie zuvor einen Mann geküsst hatte. Ich sah und hörte nichts mehr, was um uns war. Alles schien sich um uns zu drehen. Ich spürte seine Lippen, seine Zunge, die sich zärtlich ihren Weg durch meine Lippen bahnte. Seine Arme, wie sie mich umschlungen und mich fest an ihn drückten. Ich wünschte mir, das dieser Kuß nie enden würde.

Doch leider hatte ich da meine Rechnung ohne Niniél gemacht. Sie schlug mit Schwung die Tür auf und kam in mein Zimmer gestürzt.

„Ach hier bist du. Oh, ich störe wohl gerade. Tut mir leid, aber Lord Elrond hat mich geschickt, um zu sehen, wo ihr bleibt."

Lächelnd löste ich mich von Legolas Lippen.

„Sag ihm, wir kommen gleich. Fangt ruhig schon mit dem Essen an."

Niniél hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte.

„Aber beeilt euch, heute ist doch Arwens letzter Abend hier. Morgen früh bricht sie wieder nach Lothlórien auf. Heute wird richtig gefeiert."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Ich wandte mich wieder zu Legolas. Seine Augen strahlten. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz vor Glück fast zersprang.

„Na, wenn heute richtig gefeiert wird, dann sollten wir uns auch was passendes anziehen."

Legolas war immer noch in seiner Reitkleidung. Er grinste mich an, gab mir einen Kuß auf die Nasenspitze und entließ mich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Dann eile, sonst bin ich wieder schneller."

Ich wollte grad den Mund aufmachen um zu protestieren, da war er schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

„Ilianoth!"

Beschämt schaute Ilianoth um die Ecke aus dem Bad.

„Verzeiht, ich habe Euch mit Prinz Legolas gesehen. Ich wollte grad wieder gehen, als Ihr...na ja, ich.."

Ich ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Ach Ilianoth. Ich bin so glücklich. Komm schnell, ich muß mir was ganz tolles anziehen. Am beste was weißes, zusammen mit dem Oberkleid, welches ich von Legolas bekommen habe."

Schnell eilte sie zum Schrank, um mir besagte Kleidungsstücke herauszuholen. Ich schlüpfte aus meinem Nachthemd und zog mir Unterwäsche an. Dann zog ich mir das weiße Unterkleid über den Kopf und Ilianoth schnürte es mir am Rücken zu. Es hatte breite Träger und wunderschöne, silberne Verzierungen und Stickerein auf dem Brustteil. Es war sehr lang und hing bis zum Boden. Dann zog ich das roséfarbene Oberkleid mit den langen Trompetenärmeln an und hakte es vorne zu. Ilianoth steckte mir die Hälfte der Haare hoch. Aus einer Kiste im Kleiderschrank holte sie eine kleine schwarze Truhe. Ein silberner Stirnreif lag darin auf rotem Samt gebettet. Vorsichtig setzte sie ihn mir auf.

„Jetzt seh ich wirklich aus wie eine Lady."

Ich drehte mich vor dem Spiegel. Ilianoth stand daneben und hielt sich die gefalteten Hände vor den Mund. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

„Ihr seht wunderschön aus. Aber jetzt eilt Euch, der Prinz wartet sicher schon auf Euch."

Ich drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und rannte zur Tür.

„Heute wird richtig gefeiert. Bis die Sonne aufgeht."

Vor Freude überschäumend öffnete ich die Tür und ging auf den Flur.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9 oder ein schönes Fest und eine unheimliche Begegnung 

Wie erwartet stand Legolas schon vor der Tür. Er hatte eine silbergrün schimmernde Tunika an mit wunderschön geschwungenen Schnallen. Als ich so vor ihm stand, mich drehte, war sein Blick göttlich. Ihm ist, bildlich gesagt, fast die Kinnlade runtergeklappt.

„Du.., du siehst..., mir fehlen die Worte."

Das reichte mir. Ich umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlich Kuß.

„Dich sprachlos zu sehen, ist mir Kompliment genug."

So kindisch, wie ich leider war, wenn ich bis über beide Ohren verliebt war, schnappte ich ihn mir bei der Hand und rannte in Richtung Festsaal. Herrliche Musik schallte uns über den Flur entgegen. Fröhliches Lachen und Singen drang durch die große Flügeltür. Vom Laufen ganz außer Atem hielt ich vor der Tür an. Ich sah zu Legolas hoch. Seine strahlenden Augen verrieten mir, das er in diesem Moment genauso glücklich war wie ich.

„Dann wollten wir mal feiern gehen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und wir traten, uns bei den Händen haltend, ein.

Ein verschmitzt lächelnder Elrond kam, als er uns eintreten sah, auf uns zu. Hatte Niniél doch tatsächlich die Neuigkeit gleich allen erzählt. Er blieb vor uns stehen und sah auf unsere ineinander verschlungene Hände. Seine Hände auf unsere Schultern legend blickte er zu Legolas.

„Ich hoffe, es ist mir gestattet, Euch Lady Melian für einen späteren Tanz zu entziehen?"

„Ich gebe sie nur ungern her, aber bei Euch wäge ich sie in sicheren Händen. Doch ob dies auch ihrem Wunsch entspricht, da müßt Ihr sie selber fragen."

Er drehte sich zu mir, nahm meine Hand und gab mir einen Kuß auf den Handrücken.

„Lady Melian, gestattet Ihr mir die Ehre eines Tanzes mir Euch?"

„Diesen Wunsch werde ich Euch mit Freunde erfüllen, Lord Elrond."

Er lächelte, nickte mir zu und ging einen Schritt beiseite. Ein großer, starkgebauter blonder Elb trat an ihn heran.

„Ich möchte Euch Haldir aus Lothlórien vorstellen. Er wird meine Tochter bei Ihrer Reise begleiten. Haldir, Lady Melian."

„Es ist mir eine große Freude, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lady Melian."

Das war also Haldir aus Lothlórien. Ich hatte ihn mir immer ein bisschen kleiner als Legolas vorgestellt. Er hatte einen kräftigen Ausdruck in den Augen, aber dabei doch sehr feine Gesichtszüge. Er wirkte sehr edel und stolz. Er verbeugte sich vor mir und gab mir einen Kuß auf den Handrücken.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Er drehte sich zu Legolas und sie begrüßten sich freundlich. Sie schienen sich schon länger zu kennen. Niniél war inzwischen neben mich getreten. Ich beobachtete, wie interessiert sie sich Haldir ansah. Ja, sie sog ihn förmlich in sich auf. Da mußte ich eingreifen.

„Haldir aus Lothlórien. Ich möchte Euch auch jemanden vorstellen. Niniél aus dem Königreich westlich der blauen Berge."

Ein etwas geschockter Gesichtsausdruck Niniél traf mich. Auch Elrond schien etwas überrascht über mich. Haldir ging vor sie, verbeugte sich und gab auch ihr einen Handkuss.

„Es freut mich außerordentlich, ein Mitglied des Königreiches aus dem Westen kennen zu lernen. Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und mich bei Tisch Gesellschaft zu leisten?"

Es freute mich sehr, zu sehen, das auch Niniél einmal sprachlos war. Sie konnte nur nicken und wurde auch schon von Haldir am Arm zu Tisch geführt.

Legolas, Elrond und ich lachten über diesen Anblick Niniéls und begaben uns ebenfalls zu Tisch.

Das Essen war wie immer sehr köstlich und es wurde reichhaltig aufgetischt. Dieses Mal war ich mit dem Trinken des Traubensaftes auch etwas zurückhaltender. Ich wollte ja nicht gleich nach dem ersten Tanz schlapp machen. Während des Essens beobachtete ich immer wieder Niniél, die aufgeregt neben Haldir auf dem Stuhl umherrutschte. Sie hing an seinen Lippen und konnte gar nicht genug von seinen Geschichten und Abenteuern hören. Ich beugte mich etwas zu Legolas heran.

„Ich glaub, da haben sich zwei gesucht und gefunden."

„Da hast du sicher recht. Ich hoffe nur, das sie es beim zuhören belässt und nicht mit ihm tanzen will."

„Warum nicht?"

Legolas verzog das Gesicht und grinste.

„Haldir hasst es zu tanzen."

„Wieso das denn, alle Elben tanzen doch recht gern, oder?"

„Das schon, nur Haldir nicht. Er hat beim tanzen zwei linke Füße."

Oh weh, wenn er da mal wieder rauskommt, dachte ich. Niniél wird sicher mit ihm tanzen wollen, so wie ich sie kannte. Sie hatte mir erzählt, wie sehr sie sich immer über die Feste bei ihr zu hause gefreut hatte, und wie sie nächtelang getanzt hatte. Der arme Haldir.

Als das Essen vorüber war und man alles abgeräumt hatte, wurden die Tische an die Seite geschoben, so das eine riesige Tanzfläche entstand. Und die Elben erstaunten mich schon wieder. Ganz hingegen meinen Erwartungen wurde richtig schwungvolle Musik gespielt. Sie erinnerte mich zwar etwas an den Wiener Opernball, aber es machte sich richtig Stimmung unter den Elben breit.

Elrond eröffnete den Abend mit seiner bezaubernd aussehenden Tochter. Ich war ganz überrascht, was Elrond doch für eine gute Figur als Tänzer abgab. Es machte mich ganz kribbelig in den Füßen, wie ich den beiden zusah, so das Legolas nicht lange warten brauchte, als er mir die Hand zur Aufforderung ausstreckte.

Er war ein fantastischer Tänzer. Ich war froh, nicht zu viel vom Traubensaft getrunken zu haben. Bei seinem Tempo wäre mir sicher bald schwindelig geworden. Leider hatte Niniél nicht so viel Glück mit ihrem Tanzpartner. Haldir bemühte sich sichtlich, doch es war ihm anzusehen, wie unangenehm es ihm war, Niniél des öfteren auf die Füße zu treten. Nach einer Weile sah ich Niniél etwas geknickt am Rand sitzen. Sie hatte vergeblich versucht, Haldir ein weiteres mal zum tanzen zu bewegen. Da der Tanz mit Elrond mir noch bevorstand, bat ich Legolas, währenddessen Niniél zum tanzen aufzufordern. Freudestrahlend nahm sie sein Angebot an.

Da Elrond aber noch mit einer anderen Elbin tanzte, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.

Ich ging auf die große Terrasse und setzt mich an den plätschernden Brunnen. Die Sterne standen bereits hoch am Himmel und der Mond strahlte ein sanftes Licht auf die Erde. Viele Fackeln brannten um mich herum. Sie tauchten den gesamten Garten in ein wunderschönes romantisches Licht. Die Nachtwachen machten sich gerade auf den Weg und zogen freundlich grüßend an mir vorüber. Sie taten mir ein wenig leid, das sie an dem prächtigen Fest nicht teilnehmen konnten.

Ich mußte an Ancórdar denken. Wie es ihm wohl im Moment ging. Ich stand auf und begab mich auf den Weg zu den Stallungen. Der warme Geruch von Pferden und der frische Duft von Heu flog mir entgegen, als ich eintrat. Ich ging zu der leeren Box von meinem Pferd. Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen. Sein Sattel lag über der Tür. Der Gurt war zerrissen und das Leder war mit Blutspuren und Dreck übersäht. Vorsichtig strich ich mit den Fingern über sie Sitzfläche. Näherkommende Schritte brachten mich aus meinen Gedanken. Einige Tränen waren mir über das Gesicht gelaufen. Schnell versteckte ich mich in Ancórdars Box. Ich setzte mich ins Stroh und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Die Schritte gingen vorüber und kamen nicht in den Stall. Ich fuhr mit den Händen durch das Stroh. Auch wenn er nicht hier war, konnte ich seine Gegenwart spüren. Die Erinnerungen an das Geschehen kamen wieder hoch. Es war meine Schuld gewesen. Und ich konnte hier nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und mich auf dem Fest amüsieren, während er irgendwo im Wald verletzt umherirrte. Ich stand auf und klopfte mir das Stroh vom Kleid. Bei den vorhin am Brunnen vorbeiziehenden Wachen hatte ich gehört, das man ihn zuletzt an einem Bach, ganz hier in der Nähe gesehen hatte. Ich ging aus dem Stall und machte mich auf den Weg, ihn zu suchen. Wenn ich alleine zu ihm ging, hatte er sicher keine Furcht, und würde mich an ihn heran lassen. Die anderen würden mein Verschwinden schon nicht so schnell bemerken. Niniél hielt Legolas wohl immer noch auf der Tanzfläche, und Elrond tanzte sicher wieder mit seiner Tochter. Ich nahm mir eine Fackel und ging in den Wald.

Da ich befürchtete, von den Wachen gehört zu werden, rief ich nicht nach ihm. Ziellos irrte ich durch Wald. Nach einiger Zeit erreichte ich den Bach, in den ich vor einigen Tagen gefallen war. Flussaufwärts konnte ich nichts erkennen, doch Flussabwärts sah ich etwas weißes im Mondlicht schimmern.

Es war Ancórdar, ich hatte ihn gefunden. Als ich ihn fast erreicht hatte, blieb ich stehen. Er sah furchtbar aus. Das Hinterbein war mit Blut verschmiert und sein Fell war dreckig und verschrammt. Durch das reißen des Sattelgurtes hatte er eine große Schramme am Bauch. Er hatte sich die Trense heruntergescheuert und sein Vorderbein hatte sich in ihr verfangen. Mit hängendem Kopf stand er vor mir im Mondlicht. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Ich konnte ihn so nicht lassen. Ich mußte ihm von der Trense befreien.

Ganz langsam näherte ich mich ihm. Ich begann, leise mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Mein tapferer Ancórdar, endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Bitte lass mich dir helfen, ich werde dir kein Leid zufügen."

Er spitzte die Ohren, hob den Kopf aber nur ein wenig. Ich kniete mich vor ihm hin. Hätte ich meine Hand ausgestreckt, ich hätte ihn berühren können. Doch ich wartete. Wenn ich eines im Umgang mit Pferden gelernt hatte, dann war es Geduld zu haben. Man sollte dem Tier die Zeit geben, selber zu entscheiden, ob es bleiben oder wegrennen wollte. Und ich sollte Recht behalten.

Nach einiger Zeit, die mir unendlich lang vorkam, hob er seinen Kopf und sah mich an. Langsam streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und berührte meine Hand mit seinen Nüstern. Behutsam strich ich ihm über sein Maul. Er rührte sich nicht und ließ mich ihn am ganzen Kopf streicheln. Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf. Ich strich an seinem Hals entlang. Über seine Schulter fuhr ich mit meiner Hand das Bein herunter. Sanft hob ich es an und befreite ihn von der Trense. Als ich das Bein wieder absetzte schnaubte er zufrieden. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder hinstellen, als ich eine laute Stimme hörte.

„Heja, vorwärts mein alter Junge. Bis zu den Trollhöhen ist es noch ein weiter Weg und ich muß bis ende nächsten Tages dort sein."

Von der Stimme aufgeschreckt, rannte Ancórdar mich um und verschwand Flussaufwärts. Auf den Knien kriechend versteckte ich mich unter einem Busch. Es war ein Mann mit einem Pferdekarren. Nur eine kleine Lampe an seinem Karren spendete ihm ein wenig Licht. Kurz vor meinem Versteck hielt er an.

„Hast du das gesehen, alter Junge? Da war doch was am Bach. Hast du nichts gesehen?"

Er stand von seinem Sitz auf und schaute am Bach entlang. Er war mir unheimlich. Ich bewegte mich nicht und hielt den Atem an.

„Hm, ich war mir sicher, etwas gesehen zu haben. Naja wenn, dann war es sicher nichts von großem Wert für mich."

Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen. Das war die Stimme von des alten Mannes vom Flohmarkt.

Ich überlegte mir, ob ich aufstehen und weglaufen sollte, als ich eine weitere Stimme hörte.

„Haltet ein. Was macht Ihr im Reiche Lord Elronds? Wer seid Ihr? Gebt Euch zu erkennen!"

Es war ein Elb von der Nachtwache. Von seinen lauten Worten müssen sie alarmiert worden sein.

„Oh, verzeiht, werter Herr Elb. Ich komme über das Nebelgebirge und bin auf dem Weg nach Bree. Ich wusste nicht, das dies schon zu Bruchtal gehört. Ich dachte, es sei nur ein schnellerer Weg zu den Trollhöhen. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt in irgendjemanden Reiches einzudringen. Erlaubt, das ich mich kurz vorstelle. Ich bin Toral von den Eisenbergen, meineszeitens Kartenschreiber von Beruf. Vielleicht können wir einen Handel machen. Ich bin auch ein guter Übersetzer von Zwergesschriften."

„Und was wollt Ihr dafür erlangen, Toral von den Eisenbergen?"

„Nun, ein Nachtlager, vielleicht etwas zu essen und frisches Wasser für mein Pferd."

Ein zweiter Elb war inzwischen hinzugekommen. Sie berieten sich kurz und richteten sich dann wieder zu dem alten Mann.

„Wir werden Euch begleiten und Lord Elrond über Eure Anwesenheit informieren. Es ist Euch aber nicht gestattet, das Haus zu betreten, Ihr werdet im Stall quartieren."

„Das soll mir recht sein. Heja alter Junge, heute Nacht darfst du dich auf frischem Stroh ausruhen."

Der Karren setzte sich in Begleitung der beiden Elben in Bewegung und sie fuhren auf dem Waldweg in Richtung Haus. Ich erwachte langsam aus meiner Erstarrung. Ohne lange zu überlegen rannte ich auf direktem Weg zum Haus zurück. Wenn ich mich beeilte, war ich vor ihnen dort. Ich raffte mein Rock hoch und rannte so schnell ich konnte.


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10 oder was wird geschehen 

Gehetzt wie ein wildes Tier auf der Flucht kam ich mir vor. Ich sah schon den Lichtschein der Fackeln, als ich mit dem Kleid an einem Ast hängen blieb. Ich stolperte und fiel auf den harten Waldboden. Ich schürfte mir die Hände und Knie auf, so das es blutete. Beim Aufstehen zerriss ich mir das Oberkleid. Ich hörte den Karren immer näher kommen. Ich mußte mich beeilen, um nicht von Toral und den beiden Elben gesehen zu werden. Gerade noch rechzeitig schaffte ich es ins Haus zu laufen. In diesem Teil des Hauses war ich noch nie gewesen. Ich rannte orientierungslos durch die Flure und Räume, bis ich schließlich auf Ilianoth stieß. Sie erschrak so sehr als sie mich sah, das sie wie versteinert vor mir stand und kein Ton sagte. Völlig außer Atem konnte auch ich keine klaren Sätze sagen.

„Schnell..., zu Elrond..., ich..., der Händler..."

„Was ist Euch passiert, Ihr seid verletzt."

„Unwichtig, zum Festsaal, zeig mir den Weg, schnell!"

„Ja, natürlich, kommt."

Ich war schon auf dem richtigen Weg gewesen, wir brauchten nur noch durch ein paar Räume und waren schon auf dem Flur angelangt, der zum Saal führte. Auf dem Flur kam uns Niniél entgegen. Wie mir Ilianoth gesagt hatte, waren schon alle auf der Suche nach mir, nachdem ich nicht mehr in den Saal zurückgekehrt war.

„Bei den Valar, was ist den mit dir passiert? Wo warst du, man sucht dich überall."

„Ich weiß. Niniél, wo sind Elrond und Legolas?"

„Sie haben sich gerade auf den Weg zu deinem Zimmer gemacht."

Sofort rannte ich weiter zu meinem Zimmer. Als ich ankam, standen sie beide auf der Terrasse. Legolas war dabei die Terrasse über die kleine Treppe zu verlassen.

„Melian, Liebste, da bist du ja. Wir haben..."

Er stockte und erschrak, als ich auf die Terrasse heraustrat. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, soviel auf einmal zu laufen. Meine Kräfte verließen mich, und ich sank zu Boden. Legolas reagierte schnell und fing mich auf. Ich rang nach Luft, ich mußte mich erst einmal wieder beruhigen.

„Lady Melian, was ist Euch geschehen? Seid Ihr angegriffen worden? Wer hat Euch das angetan?"

Ich schloß kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin nicht angegriffen worden. Lord Elrond, der Händler aus meiner Vision, er ist hier. Er ist bei den Stallungen. Die Wachen habe ihm erlaubt, dort sein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen."

In diesem Moment kam auch schon die Wache, um Elrond von dem Gast zu informieren. Sie berichtete, das Toral hinter den Stallungen den Karren abgestellt hatte und sich in einer Box im Stall niederließ. Elrond überlegte kurz, sah zu mir herunter und wandte sich dann wieder an die Wache.

„Ihr werdet ihn bewachen. Ich dulde es nicht, das er sich hier in Bruchtal frei bewegt. Er wird den Stall nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis verlassen. Sollte er sich gegen meine Anordnungen wiedersetzen, ist er sofort festzunehmen."

Die Wache schaute etwas erstaunt, nickte aber dann und verschwand wieder von der Terrasse.

Ich schmiegte mich an Legolas und schloss die Augen. Meine Vision hatte sich bewahrheitet. Er hatte mich gefunden. Aber wie konnte er mich finden. Und warum schon jetzt, in meiner Vision war ich schwanger, als er mir begegnete.

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Meine Knie und Hände bluteten und schmerzten stark. Legolas fasste mir unter die Beine, hob mich hoch und trug mich ins Zimmer. Ilianoth hatte inzwischen eine Schüssel mit klarem Wasser und etwas zum verbinden der Wunden gebracht. Auch Niniél stand zusammen mit Haldir im Zimmer. Er stand hinter ihr und hatte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Besorgnis war in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Verängstigt schaute Niniél zu Elrond.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert? Warum ist sie verletzt?"

„Ich werde es euch später erklären. Ihr solltet jetzt gehen, Sie braucht erst einmal Ruhe."

Sie verließen zusammen mit Elrond das Zimmer. Legolas setzte mich behutsam auf dem Bett ab. Mit Ilianoths Hilfe zog ich mir das zerrissene Kleid aus und sie begann, mir die Wunden auszuwaschen. Etwas unbeholfen stand Legolas vor dem Bett und wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Ich war fast unbekleidet, was ihm in diesem Moment nicht sehr angenehm war. Ich sah in seinen Augen, wie er innerlich mit sich kämpfte, nicht loszulaufen und Toral den Orks zum Fraße vorzuwerfen.

„Geh nicht zu ihm, Legolas. Er hat mich nicht gesehen, und dich sollte er vorerst auch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen."

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ballte seine Hände.

„Bitte bleib bei mir. Versprich mir, das du nicht zu ihm gehst."

Ilianoth hatte inzwischen die Wunden verbunden und brachte die Schüssel ins Bad. Legolas setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett und nahm mich vorsichtig bei den Händen.

„Ich werde nicht zu ihm gehen, ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und deinen Schlaf bewachen."

Ilianoth verließ schweigend das Zimmer. Legolas stand auf und löschte das Licht der Kerzen. Ich rückte weiter aufs Bett und schlug die Decke zurück.

„Kommst du zu mir?"

Ich legte meine Hand auf die freie Stelle neben mir. Er zog seine Stiefel aus und kam zu mir ins Bett. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Er deckte mich zu und lehnte sich in die Kissen. Zärtlich strich er mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsst mich auf den Kopf. Und so schlief ich in seinen Armen ein.

Den ersten Teil der Nacht blieb mein Schlaf traumlos. Ich erwachte, als es noch dunkel draußen war. Ich war im Schlaf tiefer gerutscht und lag mit meinem Kopf auf Legolas Bauch. Ich ließ die Augen geschlossen und lauscht seinen gleichmäßigen, tiefen Atemzügen. Er hatte sich, nachdem ich eingeschlafen war, die Tunika ausgezogen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, seine nackte Haut an meinem Gesicht zu spüren, seinen Duft einzuatmen. Ich strich sanft mit den Fingern an seiner Seite entlang bis zum Hosenbund. Er rührte sich nicht, doch an seiner Gänsehaut sah ich, das er auch wach war. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf seitlich an die Kissen gelehnt. Ich stützte mich auf die Ellenbogen und beobachtete, wie sein Oberkörper sich bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. Ich mußte lächeln, als ich daran dachte, das ich ihn eigentlich erst ein paar Tage kannte. Aber ich fühlte ein tiefes Gefühl in mir, das mir sagte, das ich mich richtig entschieden hatte. Er war mir so vertraut, als ob ich ihn schon ewig kannte. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Brust und bedeckte seine Haut zärtlich mit kleinen Küssen. Ich wanderte vom Bauchnabel immer höher. Eine Strähne meiner Haare fiel mir ins Gesicht und strich über seine Brust. Ein kurzer Atemzug schlich sich in seine gleichmäßigen Züge. Der Elb war also nicht nur wach, sondern auch noch kitzelig. Ich robbte noch ein Stück höher, bis ich ganz dicht an seinem Gesicht war. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Wenn du nicht sofort die Augen aufmachst, werde ich mich wieder schlafen legen, und dich nicht küssen."

Mit einem Schlag waren seine Augen offen. Ich kann's nur immer wieder sagen, Männer, berechenbar bis in die Haarspitzen.

„Du hast gar nicht geschlafen."

„Ich habe dir beim schlafen zugesehen, das reicht mir. Wenn du so friedlich daliegst, siehst du wunderschön aus."

„Ach, nur wenn ich schlafe?"

Spielerisch beleidigt drehte ich mich von ihm weg und legte mich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Rücken. Schnell drehte er sich zu mir um und begann, meine Schulter mit zärtlichen Küssen zu bedecken.

„Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken. Du bist das wunderschönste Wesen, dem ich je begegnet bin. Als ich dich zum ersten Mal bei meinem Vater sah, wusste ich, das du die sein würdest, der ich mein Herz schenken werde."

Er strich mit den Fingern vorsichtig über meine Lippen. Dann beugte er sich über mich und küsste mich. Seine Lippen waren so zärtlich, das ich zu schmelzen begann. Seine Hand wanderten über meinen Hals, über die Brust und ruhte schließlich an meiner Taille. Diese Berührungen ließen meinen Körper erzittern. Er löste sich von meinen Lippen und sah mir in die Augen.

„Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen. Es sind noch vier Stunden, bis der Morgen graut."

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn lieber noch weiterküssen, aber er hatte auch recht. Ich merkte, wie müde ich doch noch war.

„Na gut, aber nur, wenn du mir verspricht, das du noch da bist, wenn ich aufwache."

„Dieses Versprechen werde ich dir geben und es nicht brechen."

Er legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Ich kuschelte mich in seinen Arm und legte meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Nachdem ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, schlief ich schnell ein und fing wieder an zu träumen.


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11 oder angreifen und verschwinden 

Dieser Traum war anders, als die ersten, die ich hatte. Er war viel realer, viel intensiver. Aber noch etwas war anders. Ich träumte nicht aus meiner Sicht, sondern stand daneben und schaute nur zu.

Ich stand in meinem Zimmer. Auf dem Bett sah ich mich mit Legolas liegen. Wir schliefen beide. Ich ging im Zimmer umher und sah mich um. Ich konnte nichts besonderes oder außergewöhnliches entdecken. Es war Nacht, über die Terrasse schien das Mondlicht ins Zimmer. Ich wollte gerade auf die Terrasse heraustreten, als meine Zimmertür aufging. Ich erschrak, und blieb, unfähig mich zu bewegen, oder etwas zu sagen, unter den Torbögen stehen.

Toral trat ins Zimmer. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Er hatte einen langen, zerlumpten Umhang über den Schultern. Eine Schwertspitze schaute unter dem Umhang hervor. Ich wollte etwas sagen, wollte schreien, doch meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Es kam kein Laut heraus. Ich wollte auf ihn losgehen, ihn angreifen, doch konnte meine Beine nicht vom Boden heben, meine Arme nicht bewegen. Ich war völlig machtlos. Ich mußte mit ansehen, wie er sich vor das Bett stellt und sein Schwert zog.

„Soso, jetzt habe ich euch gleich beide auf einmal. Na das erspart mir so einiges. Ihr zwei Turteltäubchen glaub wohl, ihr könntet einfach so die Kraft entfesseln, und Mittelerde für immer für mich und meinesgleichen unzugänglich machen, was? Ich habe dich nicht nach Mittelerde geschickt, um mich aufzuhalten. Vielmehr wirst du mir behilflich sein, dieses Elbenpack und was hier sonst noch so rumkriecht, für immer unter meine Herrschaft zu bringen. Und bei deinem Lieblingselben werden wir gleich einmal anfangen. Der würde sowieso nur stören, und wir brauchen ihn jetzt ja auch nicht mehr. Er hat seinen Zweck erfüllt."

Er hob das Schwert in die Höhe und holte zum Schlag aus.

„Ach wie schade, so kurz war eure gemeinsame Zeit, und um so länger wird die unsere sein."

Er stand so vor dem Bett, das ich Legolas nicht sehen konnte. Ich hoffte, er würde noch rechzeitig aufwachen und entkommen, doch es war schon zu spät. Toral schlug zu. Wieder wollte ich schreien, und wieder blieben meine Worte stumm. Mein schlafendes Ich lag immer noch auf dem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Die Tür ging ein weiteres mal auf und vier Orks kamen herein. Sie sahen grauenvoll aus, widerwärtige, verstümmelte Kreaturen. Mir war, als könnte ich ihren abartigen Gestank riechen. Sie gingen auf Melian zu, packten sie bei den Beinen und Händen und brachten sie fort. Hässlich lachend stand Toral vor dem Bett.

„Jetzt hast du ausgespielt, mein Bürschchen. Du kommst mir nicht mehr in die Quere."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Legolas lag leblos auf dem Bett. Blut floss auf den Boden. Er war tot.

Ich schrie, schrie, immer wieder seinen Namen. Doch er rührte sich nicht mehr. Ich holte tief Luft, und hörte meinen Atemzug. Meine Stimme.., sie war wieder da. Aus vollem Hals rief ich seinen Namen.

„Legolas.., nein! Legolas!"

Von meinem Schrei wachte ich auf. Ich hatte wirklich geschrieen. Erschrocken fuhr ich im Bett hoch. Ich rang nach Luft. Plötzlich erschien Legolas Kopf neben mir.

„Melian, was ist mit dir? Ich bin doch hier. Was hast du?"

Fragend sah er mich an. Er lebte, dachte ich, Es war nur ein Traum. Erleichtert viel ich ihm um den Hals.

„Du lebst. Oh mein Gott, es war nur ein Traum, du lebst."

Erschrocken über meine Aussage fasste er mich bei den Schultern.

„Was hast du gesehen? Du hast meinen Tod gesehen?"

„Es war Toral."

Sein Blick versteinerte sich. Ich berichtete ihm, was ich gesehen hatte.

Als ich zuende erzählt hatte, blickte ich ihm verängstigt in die Augen. Sie wurden kleiner und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Er wollte aufspringen, doch ich ergriff ihm am Arm.

„Nein, du gehst nicht zu ihm."

Im selben Moment dachte ich, warum eigentlich nicht, dann wären wir ihn wenigstens los. Doch ich hielt es für falsch, aus welchem Grund konnte ich nicht sagen.

„Wir gehen jetzt gemeinsam zu Lord Elrond. Ich muß es ihm sofort erzählen. Laß ihn entscheiden, was dann weiter passiert."

Wenn nicht _ich_ ihm dies gesagt hätte, wäre er sicher trotzdem gegangen, doch er blieb. Seine Augen flehten mich an, ihn gehen zu lassen. Doch ich blieb bei meiner Bitte. Ich stand auf und zog mir meinen Morgenmantel über. Legolas schnappte sich seine Tunika, warf sie sich über und ging auf die Tür zu. Schnell rannte ich ihm nach und ergriff seine Hand. Die Türklinke schon heruntergedrückt, drehte er sich zu mir. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Ich strich ihm über die Wange und gab ihm einen Kuß.

„Wir gehen jetzt zu Elrond."

Er holte tief Luft, öffnete die Tür und zog mich aus dem Zimmer hinter sich her.

Wir trafen Elrond in seiner Bibliothek an. Er stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und studierte einige Schriftrollen. Verwundert über unser gemeinsames Erscheinen kam er hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Es ist gerade erst die Sonne aufgegangen. Was ist der Anlass, das ihr mich zu so früher Stunde aufsucht?"

Stocksteif stand Legolas neben mir und hielt meine Hand. Er sagte keinen Ton. Sein Blick war starr auf Elrond gerichtet. Lord Elrond war ein sehr weiser und feinfühliger Elb. Ihm entging nie auch nur die kleinste Regung seines gegenüber. Misstrauisch sah er sich Legolas an. Dann blickte er zu mir.

„Lady Melian, gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

„Ja, Lord Elrond, eine Vision die den fahrenden Händler betrifft."

Ich erzählte ihm alles, was ich gesehen hatte. Als ich fertig war kamen mir Tränen in die Augen. Es war erschreckend, wie real dieser Traum doch gewesen war. Ich wischte die Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg und sah zu Elrond. Er stand nur da und dachte nach. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich während meines Erzählens zusehends verdunkelt. Plötzlich brach es aus Legolas heraus.

„Lord Elrond, wenn Ihr erlaubt. Wir müssen sofort handeln. Wir dürfen ihn hier nicht länger dulden. Er sollte nicht die Möglichkeit bekommen, sich auch nur in der Nähe von Melian aufzuhalten. Es ist doch offensichtlich, das es kein Zufall war, das er durch Eure Reich gekommen ist. Wir sollten ihn.... ."

Elrond hob die Hand und unterbrach Legolas.

„Auch ich bin der gleichen Ansicht wie Ihr, Legolas. Doch kann ich ihn auch nicht anklagen. Er hat sich nicht gegen die ihm auferlegten Anweisungen wiedersetzt. Es war eine Vision, und ist nicht wirklich passiert."

„Ihr wollt ihn einfach so davon kommen lassen. Das kann doch nicht Eure Entscheidung sein?"

Legolas war völlig aufgebracht, er war wütend. So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Legolas, beruhige dich. Was soll ich denn tun? Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach töten lassen. Ich werde jetzt zu ihm gehen und ihn meines Reiches verweisen. Dann werde ich den Rat einberufen und wir werden gemeinsam entscheiden, was in dieser Sache zu tun ist. Lady Melian, Ihr werdet Euch wieder auf Euer Zimmer begeben."

Ich klammerte mich an Legolas Hand fest.

„Nein, ich werde auch mitgehen. Und Ihr werdet es mir nicht verbieten."

Ich versuchte, so entschlossen wie möglich auszusehen. Eigentlich hatte ich Angst ihm wirklich zu begegnen, aber ich wollte ihm gegenüberstehen und ihm zeigen, das ich stark genug war, mich ihm zu wiedersetzen.

Elrond rief seine gesamten Wache zusammen, die sich zu dieser Zeit im Haus befand. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu den Stallungen. Wir schwiegen während des gesamten Weges. Es waren viele Wachen zusammen gekommen, mindestens 30 Elben waren versammelt.

Angekommen ging Elrond mit zwei Elben in den Stall. Wir warteten mit den übrigen Wachen gemeinsam davor. Nach einigen wenigen Augenblicken kam Elrond wieder aus dem Stall. Er blieb vor uns stehen, machte eine kurze Handbewegung und die Wachen verteilten sich suchend um den gesamten Stallbereich.

„Er ist nicht mehr hier. Die Box ist leer."

Eine Wache trat an Elrond heran.

„Der Karren ist auch verschwunden. Und auch dort gibt es keine Spuren. Er scheint sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben."

Legolas ließ meine Hand los und ging in den Stall. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was er dort gemacht hat, doch einige Pferde wieherten plötzlich erschrocken auf.

Elrond rief wieder einige Wachen zu sich und befahl ihnen, das gesamte Reich und das Waldgebiet abzusuchen. Als sich die Wachen auf den Weg gemacht hatten, wand er sich mir zu.

„Lady Melian. Meine Tochter macht sich heute in den Mittagsstunden auf den Weg nach Lothlórien. Ich halte es für das beste, wenn Ihr sie begleitet und Euch in der nächsten Zeit dort aufhaltet. Lothlóriens Grenzen sind besser bewacht und dort wird Euch auch die Möglichkeit gegeben sein, Euch mit Hilfe von Galadriel auf Eure Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Es gibt noch viele wichtige Dinge, die Ihr noch nicht von Eurer Aufgabe wisst. Ich werde sofort Boten aussenden, um Eure Ankunft mitzuteilen. Wenn es Euch recht ist, werde ich Niniél ebenfalls mit Euch reisen lassen."

„Ist es denn nicht zu gefährlich, jetzt eine solche Reise anzutreten?"

„Ich werde die besten Bogenschützen und Schwertkämpfer zu Eurem Schutz mitschicken."

„Und ich werde dich auch begleiten."

Legolas stand wieder neben Elrond. Seine Augen funkelten und sein Gesicht hatte bittere Züge angenommen.

„Selbstverständlich. Etwas anderes hätte ich von Euch auch nicht erwartet. Ich werde jetzt alles für die Abreise vorbereiten lassen."

Er klopfte Legolas kurz mit der Hand auf die Schulter und verschwand dann wieder ins Haus.


	13. Kapitel 12

_Kapitel 12 oder Verlangen_

Stumm standen Legolas und ich uns gegenüber. Er war sehr wütend über das, was geschehen war. Und ich konnte seine Wut auch verstehen, es ging mir ja nicht anders. Aber ich bin nicht der Mensch, der einfach drauflosgehen würde und jemanden umbringt. Das Toral eine große Bedrohung war, daß war mir bewußt, doch wusste ich nicht, was ich dagegen tun könnte. Und das er so einfach verschwunden war, ließ mir klar werden, das er sich auch sicher nicht so einfach greifen ließe. Er schien mir plötzlich als ein übermächtiger Gegner. Angst stieg in mir hoch. Ich merkte, wie der Zweifel an der ganzen Sache sich wieder in mir breit machte.

Ein Windstoß blies über den Stallplatz und zerrte an meinem Morgenmantel. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Doch ein zweiter Windstoß ließ das Blut in meinen Adern wie wild pulsieren. Ein kräftiges Wiehern trug der Wind mit sich.

„Ancórdar!"

Ohne zu zögern dreht ich mich um und rannte in den Wald, woher das wiehern gekommen war. Wieder hörte sich seine kraftvolle Stimme. Er war es, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Und er rief nach mir. Von weitem konnte ich sein weißes Fell im Licht der aufgegangenen Sonne schimmern sehen. Er stand in dem Bach, nahe der Stelle, an der ich Legolas das erste Mal begegnet war. Mit dem Vorderhuf schlug er immer wieder auf die Wasseroberfläche, so das es spritzte. Als ich ihn gestern gesehen hatte, war sein Fell dreckig und schien stumpf und blass. Doch jetzt erstrahlte es in einem weiß, das so glänzte, wie der hellste Stern am Nachthimmel. Freundlich schnaubend trat er mir entgegen. Von seinen Wunden war fast nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur ein dünner, dunkler Strich schimmerte durch das Fell des Hinterbeines.

„Du bist wieder zu mir zurück gekommen."

Er lege seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und ließ sich von mir ausgiebig liebkosen. Tränen der Freude stiegen mir in die Augen. Mit ihm wieder an meiner Seite würde ich mich auf der Reise noch sicherer fühlen.

„Es ist ein schöner Anblick, euch wieder vereint zu sehen."

Legolas war mir gefolgt. Ancórdar hob ihm seinen Kopf entgegen und schnaubte auch ihn freundlich an. Legolas begrüßte ihn und tätschelte ihm liebevoll den Hals. Dann nahm er mich bei den Schulter und drehte mich zu sich um. Seine Arme um mich legend, zog er mich an sich heran.

„Es ist gut, ihn auf der Reise dabei zu haben. So hab ich noch jemanden an meiner Seite, der auf dich Acht gibt."

Ich lächelte ihn an und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Unsere Lippen trafen sich zu langen, zärtlichen Küssen. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken und pressten mich stärker an ihm. Immer leidenschaftlicher erforschte seine Zunge meinen Mund. Ein ungewöhnliches Verlangen nach ihm überkam mich. Ich fuhr ihm mit den Händen durch die Haare. Auch bei ihm war ein immer stärker werdendes Verlangen nach meinem Körper spürbar. Ich wollte ihn spüren, jetzt. Mir war bewußt, das wir von den Wachen gesehen worden sein könnten. Doch das war mir inzwischen egal. Die aufkeimende Lust in mir ließ mein Blut langsam zu kochen anfangen.

Langsam, mich weiter küssend, drückte mich Legolas zu Boden. Die Erde war durch dichtes Moos sehr weich an dieser Stelle. Behutsam legte er mich nieder.

Sanft legte sich Legolas auf mich und begann mit seinen Händen meinen gesamten Körper zu erforschen. Ich erzitterte unter seinen Berührungen. Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen an meinem Hals entlang. Vorsichtig öffnete er meinen Morgenmantel. Mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte er die frei gewordenen Stellen. Ich stöhnte leise auf. Der Reiz, entdeckt zu werden, steigerte meine Lust immer mehr. Auch meine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft und ich begann seine Tunika auf zuknöpfen. Er setzt sich auf und zog die Tunika ganz aus. Mit meinen Finger strich ich über seine nackte Haut. Langsam begann Legolas, die Bänder meines Mieders zu öffnen. Mit lustvollen Augen begutachtete er, was sich ihm darbot. Hände und Lippen begannen, meine Rundungen zu liebkosen. Wieder stöhnte ich zitternd vor Erregung auf. Meine Hände wühlten in seinen Haaren und ich zog ihn wieder zu mir hoch, um leidenschaftliche Küsse von ihm zu fordern. Mit den Finger fuhr ich an seiner Brust entlang zu seinem Hosenbund. Langsam begann ich die Knöpfe zu öffnen.

„Lady Melian, wo seid Ihr?"

Von dem Ruf aufgeschreckt, fuhren wir hoch.

"Das ist Ilianoth. Sie kommt hier her."

Schnell sprangen wir auf. Hecktisch versuchte ich mir das Mieder wieder zu zuschnüren. Es gelang mir nicht ganz, und ich zog mir meinen Mantel drüber. Legolas hatte gerade seine letzte Schnalle der Tunika geschlossen, als Ilianoth uns erreicht. Amüsiert über den Anblick, der sich ihr darbot, versuchte sie krampfhaft ernst zu wirken.

„Ich wurde geschickt, Euch auszurichten, das Ihr und Prinz Legolas von Lord Elrond erwartet werdet. Ich werde ihm ausrichten, das Ihr ihn gleich aufsuchen werdet. Ihr solltet Euch aber vorher noch ankleiden und richten."

Kichernd deutete sie auf meine Haare. Einige Blätter und Grashalme hatten sich darin verfangen.

Etwas beschämt lächelte ich sie an.

„Wir werden nur noch mein Pferd versorgen. Du kannst schon vorgehen."

Immer noch kichernd ging sie wieder zum Haus.

Auch wir mußten lachen und ich ließ mir von ihm das Mieder wieder verschüren. Worin er aber nicht sehr geübt zu sein schien.

„Wenn du das schon aufmachst, dann mußt du es auch wieder schließen können."

Als er es dann aber doch geschafft hatte, schloss ich meinen Mantel, schmiegte mich an ihn und wir gingen Arm in Arm mit Ancórdar hinter uns zum Stall.


	14. Kapitel 13

_Kapitel 13 oder auf dem Weg nach Lothlórien, (mit frndl. Unterstützung von Niniél)_

Wir brachten Ancórdar in seine Box und ein Pfleger kümmerte sich um sein leibliches Wohl. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und zog mir eine bequeme Hose und einen langen Reitmantel drüber an. Dann kämmte ich mir schnell die Haare durch, wobei ich grinsend feststellen mußte, das noch etliche Blätter und Grashalme darin hingen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Legolas kam herein. Er hatte wieder seine grüne Ledertunika an, die ihn wie einen der Wachen von Elrond aussehen ließ. Gemeinsam begaben wir uns zu Elrond.

Er hatte ein Frühstück für uns herrichten lassen, und während wir aßen, erklärte uns, was er inzwischen getan hatte.

„Ich habe einen Boten nach Lothlórien geschickt, bei Eurer Ankunft wird alles für Euch vorbereitet sein. Ihr werdet Euch zusammen mit meiner Tochter, Niniél, Haldir und fünf der besten Bogenschützen und Schwertkämpfern auf die Reise machen. Ihr werdet einen Weg über das Nebelgebirge nehmen, der auch für die Pferde zugänglich ist. Danach wird die Reise Euch an den Schwertelfeldern vorbeiführen, und dem Gebirgslauf folgend an den Silberlauf bringen. An der Grenze zu Lothlórien wird man auf Euch warten."

„Wie lange wird denn die Reise voraussichtlich dauern? Ich meine, wenn alles gut geht?"

„Ihr werdet zu Pferde nicht länger als drei Tage und Nächte brauchen.

Ich werde inzwischen den Rat der Elben einberufen. Der Rat wird dann entscheiden, was in der Sache Toral zu tun ist. Ich werde mich jetzt um die Vorbereitungen für Eure Reise kümmern. Zur Mittagsstunde wird es soweit sein. Ruht vorher noch einwenig, die Reise wird anstrengend genug sein."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Elrond den Raum. Wir hatten inzwischen gut gegessen und gingen zusammen in den Garten. Wir suchten uns ein lauschiges Plätzchen, legten uns ins Gras und ich schlief einige traumlose Stunden, bis Legolas mich liebevoll weckte.

„Es ist kurz vor Mittag, wir müssen aufbrechen."

Der Schlaf hatte mir unheimlich gut getan. Ich war mir nicht bewusst, wie mich dieser Visionenkram mitgenommen hatte. Genüsslich reckte ich mich und ließ mich von Legolas spielerisch auf die Beine jagen. Wie zwei kleine Kinder rannten wir, uns gegenseitig hinterherjagend, zum Haus. Unsere fünf Wachen, mit Langbogen und Schwertern bewaffnet, hatten sich schon vor den Ställen versammelt. Haldir und Niniél waren auch schon dort und verstauten einiges an Proviant in den Satteltaschen ihrer Pferde. Arwen stand etwas abseits bei ihrem Vater. Sie schienen sich über etwas zu unterhalten. Haldir hatte auch Legolas Pferd aus dem Stall geführt. Niniél kam zu mir und grinste mich an.

„Ich freu mich so, das ich mitkann. Endlich passiert mal wieder was. Haldir hat mir gesagt, das ich neben ihn reiten soll."

Sie warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu Haldir rüber.

„Ach ja, du mußt noch in den Stall gehen. Die haben Probleme mit deinem Pferd. Es will sich von denen nicht satteln lassen."

Wieder ging ein breites Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. War ja klar, das sie sich darüber besonders amüsierte. Ich ging kopfschüttelnd in den Stall und sah, was sie gemeint hatte. In eine Ecke gedrängt stand Ancórdar in seiner Box und ein Stallbursche versuchte verzweifelt ihm seinen Sattel aufzulegen. Doch immer, wenn er bis auf wenige Zentimeter an ihm dran war, rannte Ancórdar in eine andere Ecke und wartete, bis das Spiel von neuem begann.

„Ich glaube, das sollte besser ich machen."

Dankbar übergab mir der Bursche den Sattel und verzog sich schnell aus der Box.

„Hallo mein Hübscher, wir müssen uns jetzt fertig machen. Ich hoffe, du hast Lust auf eine längere Reise zu gehen."

Freundlich schnaubend trat Ancórdar auf mich zu und ich konnte ihn ohne Probleme aufsatteln und -trensen. Zufrieden ließ er sich aus der Box führen, vorbei an einem etwas verängstigt schauenden Stallburschen. Draußen waren die ersten Wachen und Haldir bereits aufgestiegen. Arwen verabschiedete sich von ihrem Vater und stieg mit Niniél und mir auf die Pferde. Elrond sprach noch kurz mit Legolas, was ich leider nicht verstehen konnte, sie waren zu weit weg. Dann kamen sie beide auf die Gruppe zu, Legolas stieg auf sein Pferd und Elrond verabschiedete sich von uns allen.

„Gebt acht und seit wachsam. In diesen Tagen treibt sich viel Getier im Gebirge herum. Ich wünsche eine gute Reise."

Wir ritten los. Viele Elben waren gekommen, um uns zu verabschieden. Ilianoth war nicht sehr erfreut, als sie gehört hatte, das sie erst in einigen Wochen nachkommen sollte. Doch Elrond wollte sie nicht mit uns ziehen lassen, er meinte, das es für sie zu anstrengend sei, den ganzen Tag auf dem Pferd zu verbringen. Auch wenn man ihr das Alter nicht ansah, so hatte sie doch einiges schon mitgemacht, und war nicht mehr bei bester Gesundheit. In ihrer Familie gab es wohl einmal einen Sterblichen, so das sie nicht unsterblich war. Immerhin war sie schon 1340 Jahre alt. Dabei fiel mir ein, ich wußte gar nicht genau, wie alt ich eigentlich war. Ich würde Galadriel fragen, die könnte mir das sicher beantworten.

Es war bereits später Abend, als wir den letzten Wald vor dem Nebelgebirge erreichten. Ich ritt neben Legolas, hinter Haldir und Niniél. Arwen ritt gemeinsam mit zwei der Wachen hinter uns. Eigentlich wollten wir keine Rast machen, bevor wir nicht am Fuße des Gebirges angekommen waren. Doch Arwen und auch einige der Wachen hielten es für besser, zu rasten und in den frühen Morgenstunden weiter zureiten.

Als wir nun endlich unser Nachtlager bereitet hatten und unsere Pferde versorgt waren, begleitete mich Legolas zu meinem Schlafplatz, einem Fleet aus alten Zeiten. Ich war so müde und erschöpft von dem doch recht anstrengendem Ritt, das ich oben auf dem hohen Baum schnell einschlief. Ich fiel in einen sehr unruhigen Halbschlaf und die Nacht dauerte lange. Mein Rücken tat mir ein wenig weh, da ich das weiche, sanfte Bett in Elronds Haus mittlerweile so gewöhnt war. Müde und von der Sonne geblendet blinzelte ich einem Gesicht entgegen. Es war Niniél.

„Guten Morgen Melian. Hattest du einen erholsamen Schlaf?"

Ihre Fröhlichkeit war nicht zu überhören. Nachdem sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten bekam ich zunächst einen Schreck. Ein großer Blutfleck war auf Niniéls dunkelgrünem Reitkleid zu sehen und sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Ohne zu antworten deutete ich mit fragendem Blick auf den Fleck.

„Keine Angst, mir geht es gut. Das ist Orkblut."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Niniéls Gesicht aus, als sie anfing zu erzählen.

„Du hast lange geschlafen Melian! Gerade als ich und Haldir uns in die Decke hüllen wollten, zischte etwas an meinem Ohr vorbei und traf den Baum neben mir. Ein Orkpfeil! Schon sprangen wir wieder auf und nahmen unsere Bögen. Du musst wirklich tief geschlafen haben, denn Haldir hat sehr laut nach den Wachen gerufen, die dann sofort alle bewaffnet herbei eilten. Stell dir nur vor, eine ganze Schar von Orks... es waren mindestens 400!"

Ich blickte sie etwas unglaubwürdig an.

"Ok, vielleicht auch nur 100, aber sie waren stinkend, verstümmelt und echt widerlich. Pfeile hagelten auf uns zu und Haldir schob mich schützend hinter einen Baum. Sie kamen weiter auf uns zu gerannt. Dann zog ich meine Säbel und wartete auf das Zeichen von Haldir. Die Bogenschützen und Schwertkämpfer Elronds bewiesen ihr Können allemal. Sie haben dich und Arwen sehr gut verteidigt. Ich war froh, das ich von meinem Vater so viele Kampftechniken gelernt hatte, aber ganz ohne Haldirs Schutz hätte ich es wohl nicht lange überlebt. Er nickte mir zu und wir schlugen uns durch die Orkschar. Den Valar sei dank, das er mir nicht von der Seite wich, denn einmal war ein Ork von einem Ast herab auf mich zu gesprungen und seine Klinge hätte mich mit Sicherheit durchbohrt, wenn sich Haldir nicht seitlich gegen den Ork geworfen hätte, als er sprang. Somit fiel er rücklings hin und Haldir tötete ihn. Die Schlacht dauerte fast die ganze Nacht. Die Sterne erblassten schon am Himmel. Nachdem wir die Orks beseitigt hatten, ging ich noch mit Haldir spazieren. Ich glaube, er empfindet sehr viel für mich Melian."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Dann fuhr Niniél begeistert fort.

„Er hat gesagt, er habe noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen als mich. Wir haben uns dann einfach nur geküsst. So einen Kuss habe ich noch nie bekommen sag ich dir! Er hat mich dann zurück zu unserem Lager getragen und mich auf eine Decke gelegt. Zufrieden hat er sich an einen Baum gelehnt und ich bin mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust vor Erschöpfung sofort eingeschlafen. Es war so schön, Melian! Heute Morgen sind wir dann wieder spazieren gegangen..."

Niniél schwärmte noch eine Weile so weiter während ich das Frühstück aß, das sie mit hochgebracht hatte. Dann gingen wir zu den Pferden. Die Wachen von Elrond hatten schon alles bereit für den Aufbruch gemacht. Ich ging zu Ancórdar und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Mähne. Wie schön, das ich Ancórdar habe, dachte ich während ich aufsaß.

Auf dem Weg zum Gebirgspass ritt ich wieder neben Legolas. Auch er erzählte mir, was in der Nacht geschehen war. Sie hatte die Orks nicht kommen gesehen. Er vermutete, das sie sich schon vorher in der Nähe aufgehalten hatten. Ich wollte wissen, wieso er mich nicht geweckt hatte, doch er hob nur die Hand.

„Wenn sie mitbekommen hätten, das du und Arwen auf den Fleets in den Baumkronen gewesen wart, dann hätten sie vermutlich versucht an euch ran zu kommen."

Ich fühlte mich etwas unwohl, bei dem Gedanken, das ich nicht mithelfen konnte. Aber vermutlich hatte er mal wieder recht, ich hatte ja überhaupt keine Erfahrung im Kämpfen und wie man mit einem Schwert umging, davon hatte ich mal irgendwo gelesen. Ich kam mir vor, als ob ich nur eine Last war. Wenn wir in Lórien sind, nahm ich mir fest vor, dann lerne ich mit dem Bogen und Schwert umzugehen.

Ich mußte wieder an Niniél denken, und wie sie mir mit leuchtenden Augen davon erzählt hatte, wie sie einen Ork nach dem anderen zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Sie stand beim kämpfen mit den anderen fast auf einer Stufe. Sicher, weil sie kleiner war, hatte sie nicht die Kraft, wie zum Beispiel Haldir. Doch sie war schnell und flink. Ich beneidete sie um ihr kämpferisches Können.

Als wir den Wald verließen, sah ich zu den uns auftuenden Bergen hoch. Wir waren an einem schmalen Pfad angekommen. Er führte in großen Bögen immer höher das Gebirge rauf. Er war nur so breit, das wir hintereinander reiten konnten. Ich ritt zwischen Legolas und Haldir.

Wir brauchten einen halben Tag, bis wir die Passspitze erreicht hatten. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Auf der Spitze war eine Plattform, wo wir eine kurze Rast einlegten. Ich stellte mich auf einen kleineren Felsen und schaute in das Land hinter den Bergen. Legolas stellte sich hinter mich auf den Felsen, nahm mich in die Arme und deutete auf den riesigen Wald am Horizont.

„Siehst du, meine Heimat. Und wenn du willst, auch deine."

Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn und sah den vorbeiziehenden Wolken nach. Meine Heimat, wenn er nur wüsste. Ja was war nur in meiner Heimat? Ob man mich nicht vermisste? Meine Freundin hatte bestimmt schon Alarm geschlagen, weil ich mich nicht meldete. Ob sie wohl das Buch gefunden hatte?

Etwas dunkles am Himmel zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das sah nicht wie eine Wolke aus. Es war viel kleiner.

„Legolas, sieh mal, was kann das sein? Es scheint auf uns zu zukommen."

„Diese widerwärtigen Viecher. Das sind sicher Späher von Toral. Wir müssen sofort weiter. Bis Lórien brauchen wir noch zwei Tage, und wir müssen noch am Schattenbachtal entlang."

Haldir saß schon wieder auf seinem Pferd.

„Und von dort ist uns in der letzten Zeit immer mehr berichtet worden, das sich Orks aufhalten. Sie begeben sich bei Tag in die Minen, aber in der Nacht wimmelt es nur so von ihnen, Legolas. Wir dürfen das Tal auf keinen Fall nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit passieren."

Wir stiegen schnell wieder auf unsere Pferde und machten uns an den Abstieg. Der Pfad war auf dieser Seite des Berges ein wenig breiter, so das wir zeitweise auch nebeneinander reiten konnten. Legolas und Haldir ritten ein Stück weiter vorn, als Niniél sich zu mir gesellte.

„Melian, ich muß dir noch was erzählen. Eigentlich darf ich davon ja gar nichts wissen, aber ich hab Legolas und Elrond gestern morgen belauscht."

„Du hast was?"

„Scht, nicht so laut."

Wir hielten unsere Pferde ein wenig zurück, um den Abstand zu Haldir und Legolas zu vergrößern.

„Also, jetzt sag schon, was hast du gehört?"

„Elrond hat in deinem Zimmer etwas gefunden. Ein schwarzes Stück Stoff, wohl von einem Umhang. Legolas hat Elrond gefragt, ob es von Ihm´ sei, und er hat zugestimmt."

Das war es also, was sie besprochen hatten. Doch was ich da hörte, ließ mich wieder erschaudern. Wie kann das möglich sein, Elrond hat selber gesagt, das es nur eine Vision war. Wie kam dann aber das Stück Stoff in mein Zimmer? Und warum haben sie mir davon nichts erzählt?

„Hatte das was mit deiner Vision zu tun, Melian? Haldir hat mir nur erzählt, das du gesehen hast, wie er dich verschleppt hat."

„Ich habe auch gesehen, das er Legolas getötet hat."

„Was?!"

„Scht, sei still. Die brauchen nicht wissen, das du davon mehr weißt, genauso, wie ich das andere jetzt weiß. Wir sollten im Moment ehr nicht davon sprechen. Wenn das oben auf dem Pass wirklich Späher waren, werden wir sicher noch einmal angegriffen."

„Aber dieses Mal sind wir drauf vorbereitet."

Ein funkeln und blitzten war in ihren Augen zu sehen, die Kampflust überkam sie wieder.


	15. Kapitel 14

_Kapitel 14_ _oder Trolle_

Wir waren am Fuße des Berges angelangt, als die Sonne unterging. Die Wachen suchten zwischen einigen Felsen eine geeignete Stelle für das Nachtlager. Wir wollten nur bis Sonnenaufgang rasten, damit wir das Schattenbachtal noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit des nächsten Tages passieren würden. Eine schmale Spalte zwischen zwei großen Felsen sollten uns für die Nacht Schutz bieten. Es wurde kein Feuer entzündet, wir befürchteten, dadurch von Orks gesehen zu werden. Haldir und drei weitere Elben übernahmen die erste Wache. Niniél saß beleidigt gegen den Felsen gelehnt. Haldir wollte nicht, das sie mit auf Wache ging. Sie sollte sich ausruhen, was sie jedoch für völlig überflüssig hielt. Ein liebevoller Kuß besänftigte sie etwas, doch es ärgerte sie trotzdem. Arwen war während der ganzen Reise nicht sehr gesprächig. Legolas hatte mir erzählt, das sie sich mit ihrem Vater vor der Abreise über irgendetwas gestritten hatte. Sie saß in der hintersten Ecke der Felsspalte und unterhielt sich leise mit einer Wache.

Ich stand vor der Felsspalte und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Der Himmel war klar und die Sterne strahlten hell. Von den Sternbildern kam mir keines bekannt vor, doch sie hatte wundervolle Namen. Legolas stand neben mir und erklärte sie, als der Himmel sich zuzog. Große, schwere Wolken zogen auf und verdunkelten die Sterne und den Mond. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich. Die Dunkelheit hatte etwas sehr bedrohliches.

Haldir kam zum Lager zurück und sprach mit Legolas.

„Das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Wir sollten jederzeit Aufbruch bereit sein. Ich fürchte, da kommt heute Nacht noch etwas auf uns zu."

„Ich werde den anderen bescheid sagen."

Haldir verschwand wieder und auch die restlichen Wachen zogen in die Nacht. Arwen packte die Decken wieder zusammen und verstaute alles bei den Pferden. Ich ging zu Niniél und weckte sie. Über ihren Ärger war sie doch noch eingeschlafen.

„Hey Niniél, wach auf. Da draußen tut sich was."

Sofort war sie hellwach und wollte aufspringen.

„Nicht so schnell. Wir sollen uns nur bereit machen. Der Himmel hat sich zugezogen und die anderen meinten, das wäre kein gutes Zeichen. Und ich fühle mich im Moment auch nicht wohl."

„Wieso, was hast du denn?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, aber ich spüre, das Gefahr auf uns zukommt."

„Hast du das schon Legolas gesagt? Die Augen der Krieger sind auch bei Nacht gut, aber du kannst die Dinge anders sehen. Wenn da draußen etwas ist, wirst du es vor ihnen wissen."

Sie hatte recht. Elrond hatte mir gesagt, das sich meine Visionen nicht nur auf die Träume in der Nacht beschränkten. Ich konnte wohl das Unheil schon spüren, noch bevor es in sichtweite eines Elben kam. Ich stand auf und ging zu Legolas.

„Melian, hab keine Angst. Die Felsen bieten uns guten Schutz, wenn uns etwas angreifen sollte. Aber ich denke, dazu wird es nicht kommen."

„Du brauchst nicht versuchen mich zu beruhigen. Ich spüre, das da was ist. Etwas großes kommt direkt auf uns zu."

„Etwas großes, was meinst du?"

Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich. Es mußte mir doch gelingen, mehr zu erfahren.

„Ich sehe sechs.., nein sieben große Gestalten. Ich kann sie nicht genau erkennen. Grau..., schwarz..., sie schwingen etwas.., Keulen, sie haben große Keulen."

„Wo kommen sie her? Aus welcher Richtung?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Es ist so dunkel. Ich sehe... Stein, Felsen, sie kommen durch Felsen."

Ich hatte gerade das letzte Wort gesagt, als ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm losging. Die Felsen, sie barsten. Von allen Seiten fielen Steinbrocken auf uns nieder. Panisch rannten wir aus der Felsspalte. Die Wachen und Haldir kamen uns entgegengelaufen.

„Trolle! Sieben Steintrolle! Lauft, sie sind direkt hinter euch!"

Ich blickte mich beim Laufen um. Riesige Trolle kamen von allen Seiten aus den Felsen. Sie schwangen mächtige Keulen, unter denen selbst Stein brach.

Die Wachen begannen sie mit Pfeilen zu beschießen. Doch nur wenige blieben im Fleisch der Trolle stecken. Die meisten prallten einfach ab.

Die Trolle versuchten uns zu umringen. Legolas packte mich am Arm, um mich vor einer niedergehenden Keule zu bewaren.

„Lauf, nimm Arwen mit und lauf. Mit diesen dummen Viecher werden wir schon fertig."

Ich wusste, das Steintrolle wirklich nicht die hellsten waren. Wenn man nur an die drei denkt, die im Buch der kleine Hobbit Bilbo gefangen genommen hatten. Sie haben, während sie sich darüber stritten, wie sie ihn zubereiten sollten, nicht gesehen, das die Sonne aufging. Und Steintrolle können, im Gegensatz zu Bergtrollen, das Tageslicht nicht vertragen und werden bei ersten Berührung mit Sonnenstrahlen zu Stein. Aber bis Sonnenaufgang war es noch lange hin, und ob wir bis dahin überleben würden, war angesichts der Kraft, die diese Viecher hatten, noch fraglich.

Ich rannte zusammen mit Arwen von den Felsen weg.

„Melian, wir müssen uns irgendwo verstecken."

Leichter gesagt, als getan. Hier war nichts, wo man sich hätte verstecken können. Links von uns floss der Schwertel, rechts und vor uns waren ein paar einzelne Felsen und sonst nichts als Sumpfgebiet. Wir rannten bis hinter einen großen Felsen und sahen von weitem dem Kampfgeschehen zu. Einer der Elben war dabei, über einen großen Stein auf einen der Trolle zu springen. Ein zweiter Troll schlug nach ihm, traf aber nur seinen Kumpel, der tödlich getroffen schwankte. Doch der Elb schaffte es nicht rechzeitig, dem fallenden Troll auszuweichen und wurde von dessen Arm erschlagen.

Ich sah mit Schrecken, wie Niniél immer wieder unter den Trollen hindurchlief und ihnen dann von hinten mit ihren Säbeln Hiebe versetzte. Auch einige der anderen waren inzwischen in den Nahkampf mit dem Schwert übergegangen. Doch es sah nicht gut aus. Sie hatten erst drei Tolle zu fall gebracht, und das auch nur unter Verlust einer weiteren Wache.

Ich unterdrückte mir einen Schrei. Ein Troll hatte Haldir mit der Keule getroffen und ihn gegen einen Felsen geschleudert. Mit Mühe versuchte Haldir wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er hatte Glück, das die Trolle von den anderen abgelenkt wurden. So verletzt war er ein zu leichtes Ziel für sie.

Ich konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Der nächste Schlag wäre der Tod für Haldir, ich mußte ihm helfen. Doch wie?

Aber ja, warum war ich da nicht schon früher drauf gekommen.

„Ancórdar!"

Er war so schnell, das die schwerfälligen Trolle gar nicht erst hinter ihm her kommen würden.

„Was habt Ihr vor? Wo wollt Ihr denn hin? Die Trolle sehen Euch doch, bleibt hier!"

Aber ich hörte nicht auf sie. Ich rannte zum Fluss rüber und pfiff nach ihm. Er war, während die Trolle angegriffen hatten, mit den anderen Pferden Flussabwärts geflüchtet.

Still und ohne ein Laut kam er auf mich zu. Ich denke er hatte gespürt, was ich vor gehabt hatte. Aufgeregt tänzelte er auf der Stelle, bis ich ihn antrieb und auf das Gefecht zu ritt. Ich mußte versuchen, sie auseinander zu treiben. So hatten die anderen größere Chancen, sie zu überwältigen.

Ich ritt direkt auf die Troll zu und schlug beim vorbeireiten mit einem dicken Stock auf sie. Ancórdar machte seiner Abstammung alle Ehre. Er wand sich zwischen den Trollen hindurch, immer wieder den Schlägen der Keulen ausweichend. Und auch er biss, beim streifen der Trolle, immer wieder zu und verletzte sie dadurch erheblich.

Die Trolle waren verwirrt, und versuchten hinter mir herzukommen. Der größte von ihnen erschlug, beim Versuch mich zu treffen, einen kleineren Troll. Niniél war inzwischen zu Haldir geeilt und half ihm auf die Beine. Sie schleppte ihn hinter einen Felsen, etwas abseits des Kampfes und stürzte sich gleich darauf wieder auf einen Troll. Gemeinsam mit Legolas und einer Wache brachten sie ihn zu fall und sie erschossen ihn mit zwei Pfeilen in den Hals. Jetzt waren nur noch zwei große und ein kleinerer Troll übrig. Wieder ritt ich zwischen ihnen durch und holte zum Schlag aus. Doch der Schwung des Schlages war zu stark, ich verlor das Gleichgewicht. Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich noch festzuhalten, doch ich erwischte nur ein Stück der Mähne und riß es beim fallen aus. Ich war auf keinem Stein oder ähnliches gefallen und stand sogleich wieder auf. Doch der größte Troll der Bande stand jetzt unmittelbar vor mir. Ancórdar wiehert laut auf. Der Troll, seine Keule schwingend, drehte sich zu mir um. Seine sabbernde, eklige Visage blickte mir entgegen und langsam kam er auf mich zu. Ich ging rückwärts, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend von ihm weg. Doch ein Stein kam mir unter die Füße, ich strauchelte und fiel auf den Rücken. Der Troll blieb einige Meter vor mir stehen und hob seine riesige Keule. Ich sah, wie die anderen verzweifelt versuchten ihn mit Pfeilen aufzuhalten. Die zwei anderen Trolle waren inzwischen gefallen. Legolas schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab, bevor er seine Säbel zog und auf den Troll los ging.

„NEIN, Melian!"

Der Troll schlug zu. Ich hielt mir schützend die Arme vors Gesicht.


	16. Kapitel 15

_Kapitel 15 oder das letzte Stück_

Ich wurde stürmisch von jemanden in die Arme genommen. Was war geschehen, dachte ich, war ich Tod?

„Mein geliebter Stern. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Du hättest jetzt tot sein können."

Ich war also nicht tot. Aber wie konnte das angehen, der Troll hatte doch...?

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Etwa einen Meter über mir schwebte die Keule des Trolls. Er blickte immer noch furchterregend auf mich nieder. Doch er bewegte sich nicht. Die Sonne, natürlich. Die Sonne war genau in dem Moment aufgegangen, als der Troll zugeschlagen hatte. Er war in seiner Bewegung zu Stein erstarrt.

Erleichtert fiel ich Legolas um den Hals. Wir hatte es geschafft. Wir hatten die Trolle besiegt. Doch bei aller Freude mußten wir leider auch den Tod zwei der Wachen beklagen. Wir begruben sie in der Nähe des Flusses und errichteten kleine Steinhügel auf ihren Gräbern.

Außer Haldir hatte keiner schwerere Verletzungen. Niniél half ihm, auf sein Pferd zu steigen. Wir mußten uns beeilen und sofort weiterreiten. Der Ritt würde hart für Haldir werden, doch bei Dunkelheit mußten wir beim Silberlauf sein.

Im schnellstmöglichen Tempo ritten wir an den Sümpfen der Schwertelfeldern vorbei in Richtung Lothlórien. Wir rasteten wenig. Haldir hielt bis zum Mittag gut durch, doch nach der letzten Rast ging es ihm zusehends schlechter. Besorgt wand ich mich an Legolas.

„Wenn er noch weiterreitet, dann fällt er spätestens in einer Stunde vom Pferd. Er kann nicht mehr. Das Reiten ist zu ansträngend für ihn."

„Ich weiß. Wir haben aber keine andere Wahl. Ich bin mir sicher, die Trolle waren nur der Anfang. Und es ist schon später Nachmittag. Da vorn liegt der Eingang des Tals. Wenn wir nur noch einmal rasten, dann schaffen wir es, in vier Stunden beim Silberlauf zu sein."

„Aber nicht, wenn ich weiter mit euch reite."

Haldir war neben uns geritten gekommen. Er sah furchtbar aus und hielt sich grade noch so auf dem Pferd.

„Reitet los. Lasst mich zurück. So schafft ihr es rechzeitig anzukommen. Ich werde hier bleiben und mich verstecken. Ein einzelner fällt weniger auf, als eine ganze Gruppe."

„Haldir, das können wir nicht machen. Ich lass dich hier nicht allein zurück."

„Dann laß eine Wache bei mir. Aber nehmt unsere Pferde mit, die Orks können sie wittern."

Nur wiederwillig ließ sich Legolas auf Haldirs Vorschlag ein. Aber Haldir kannte sich hier aus, Lórien war seine Heimat. Er würde ein gutes Versteck finden.

„Bei Anbruch des Tages werde ich losreiten und dich holen. Terrinath wird bei dir bleiben."

Eine der Wachen kam herbeigeritten und schwang sich von seinem Pferd.

„Nein, ich bleibe bei ihm!"

Niniél stieg trotzig von ihrer braunen Stute und stellte sich zu Haldir. Das sie ihn nicht allein lassen wollte, das war mir klar. Doch wie ich Haldir kennen gelernt hatte, würde er ihr es verbieten.

„Nein, du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Du wirst mit Legolas nach Lórien reiten."

„Aber warum nicht? Ich will dich nicht verlassen, bitte schick mich nicht weg von dir."

Mit flehenden Augen sah sie Haldir an. Einige Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Doch Haldir blieb hart. 

„Es tut mir leid. Ich möchte dich nicht wegschicken, doch es ist hier zu gefährlich für dich. Und ich will dich in Sicherheit wissen, wenn die Nacht hereinbricht. Wenn du möchtest, hol mich morgen hier wieder ab. Legolas wird dich sicher mitnehmen."

Legolas nickte und drängte zum Aufbruch. Haldir nahm Niniél in die Arme und küsste sie, bevor sie auf ihr Pferd stieg. Immer mehr Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Ein letztes Mal drehten wir uns nach Haldir und Terrinath um, dann galoppierten wir los, ihre Pferde mit uns führend. Nur zwei Decken und ein wenig Proviant hatten sie bei sich behalten. Sie wollten sich in einer höheren Lage ein Versteck suchen.

Wir hielten unser hohes Tempo und nach zwei Stunden konnte ich in der Ferne die Bäume von Lórien und den Lauf des Flusses erkennen. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt. In einer Stunde würden wir den Silberlauf erreicht haben. Wie Elrond gesagt hatte, würde man auf uns dort warten.

Nach einer Weile begannen hinter uns erschreckende Schreie lauter zu werden. Verängstig sah ich zu Legolas.

„Das sind Orks. Sie sind aus der Mine gekommen. Aber sie werden uns nicht mehr einholen. Sieh nur, da vorn!"

Wir hatten den Fluß erreicht. Jetzt würden wir gleich das Reich von Lothlórien betreten. Wie erwartet wurden wir von einigen Elben am Rande des Waldes begrüßt.

Schnell berichtete Legolas von Haldir. Ein Elb nahm sich Terrinaths Pferd und verschwand im Wald.

Wir steigen ab und tränkten unsere Pferde. Dann gingen wir zu Fuß ein Stück in den Wald. Auf einigen Fleets hatte man Essen und Schlafplätze für uns vorbereitet. Ich gesellte mich beim Essen zu Niniél.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihm wird nichts passieren."

„Aber ich wollte, ich wäre jetzt bei ihm. Was, wenn die Orks sie doch finden? Dann kann ich nicht bei ihm sein, und ihn verteidigen, so wie er es für mich getan hat."

Ich legte einen Arm um sie und schwieg. Was sollte ich auch groß sagen? Sie hatte Angst um ihn. Es würde mir mit Legolas sicher genauso gehen. Doch es war Haldirs Entscheidung. Er wollte, das sie in Sicherheit ist. Auch wenn er ihr damit weh tat.

Nach dem Essen wollte Niniél sich gleich schlafen legen. Ich verließ das Fleet und ging im Wald spazieren.

Es war so friedlich hier. Überall duftete es nach Moos und Gras. Die Bäume waren sehr groß und hatten starke Stämme. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit überkam mich. Wir hatten es überstanden. Wir hatten Lórien sicher erreicht. Langsam ging ich wieder zu den Fleets zurück. Unsere Pferde standen bei den Bäumen und grasten zufrieden. Ich wünschte Ancórdar eine gute Nacht und begab mich auf ein Fleet, wo Legolas schon auf mich wartete. Mein letzter Gedanke galt Haldir und Terrinath. Ich sah sie, unentdeckt von Orks, in einer kleinen Höhle schlafen. Erschöpft, aber glücklich schlief ich in Legolas Armen ein.


	17. Kapitel 16

_Kapitel 16  oder Lothlórien _

Zärtlich Lippen küssten mich wach. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah in Legolas lächelndes Gesicht.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Wie schon lange nicht mehr. Muss wohl an dem Ort hier liegen."

„Da hast du recht. Der Wald Lóriens wird von der hohen Herrin von allem Übel abgeschirmt. Wenn es einen wirklich sicheren Ort in Mittelerde gibt, dann ist es hier. In Lórien dauern die alten Zeiten selbst in der Gegenwartfort. Jeder, der schon einmal hier war, sagt, das er keinen schöneren Ort kenne. Dir wird es sicher genauso gehen."

„Dieser Ort scheint wirklich etwas besonderes zu sein. Ich habe noch nie solch wunderbare Bäume gesehen. Ich habe von einem Hügel geträumt, dicht bewachsen mit sattem Gras. Zwei Baumkreise standen an der Spitze des Hügels, der äußeren Rinden waren schneeweiß, der innere Kreis bestand aus sehr hohen Mallornbäumen. Sie leuchteten weithin sichtbar in einem wunderschönen Gold. Ganz oben, an der Spitze der höchsten Bäume schimmerte ein weißes Fleet hervor. Und überall, auch an den Hängen des Hügels wuchsen goldgelbe, sternförmige Blumen, und zwischen ihnen wippten auf langen Stängeln Weiße und zart Grüne."

„Du hast das Herz des alten Königreiches gesehen, Caras Galadhon, die Stadt der Galadhrim. Und die Blumen, das sind gelbe Elanor und die blassen nennen wir Niphredil. Heute Abend werden wir dort eintreffen. Dann wirst du Caras Galadhon mit eigenen Augen sehen."

„Ich hatte im Traum das Gefühl, als ob ich selber davor stand und es mir ansah."

Legolas senkte den Blick und holte hörbar Luft.

„Elrond sagte mir, du warst schon öfters hier gewesen. Du erinnerst nur nicht mehr."

Und wieder einmal beschlich mich das Gefühl, nicht in diesen Körper zu gehören. Es gab so viel, was Melian schon erlebt und getan hatte, von alle dem ich aber nichts wusste. Die Tatsache, das ich in meinen Träumen wohl auch Vergangenes sah, ließ mich das ungute Gefühl wieder abschütteln. Ich würde mit der Zeit schon herausfinden, wie Melians...., meine Vergangenheit aussah.   
Wir standen auf und kletterten auf ein anderes Fleet rüber, wo man uns schon zum Frühstück erwartete. Wie ich dort erfuhr, waren einige Elben ausgesandt, um Haldir und Terrinath abzuholen. Und wie nicht anders erwartet, war Niniél natürlich mit ihnen mitgeritten. Eigentlich wollte ja Legolas mitreiten, doch man sagte ihm, das es nicht nötig sei. Bei Tage war die Ebene nicht gefährlich.

Nach dem Frühstück machten wir uns auf den Weg. Da die Waldelben von Lórien zu Fuß unterwegs waren, führten wir unsere Pferde. Wir gingen immer wieder über grüne Lichtungen, wo uns die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Das Land fiel leicht, aber stetig ab. Legolas erklärte mir, das die Stadt der Galadhrim von einem Graben und einer grünen Mauer umgeben war. Die Tore der Stadt lagen nach Südwesten hin. Wir müssten also ein Stück an der Mauer entlang gehen, bis wir das Tor erreichen würden. Die Galadhrim wohnten, anders als in Bruchtal, auf Fleets. Viele der Fleets waren aber so groß, das ganze Häuser auf ihnen platz fanden.

„Ganz oben, auf dem größten Fleet, dort wohnt die Herrin von Lórien mit Celeborn, ihrem Gatten. Ihr Haus ähnelt aber ehr einem Palast, so groß ist es. Von dort aus hält Lady Galadriel schützend ihre Hand über ganz Lórien."

Ich freute mich unheimlich, Galadriel endlich kennen zu lernen. Sie war sicher eine Elbin, die wie die war, die ich in meinem Traum gesehen hatte. Groß, stolz, alterlos und wunderschön.

Gegen Mittag machten wir eine kurze Rast auf einer Lichtung. Wie uns berichtet wurde, hatte man Haldir und Terrinath bereits unversehrt gefunden und war mit ihnen am Rand des Waldes angekommen. Sie würden morgen bei Mittag wieder zu uns stoßen. Auf mein nachfragen hin sagte man mir, das Haldir wohl auf sein und eine kleine Elbin sich überglücklich um ihn kümmern würde.

Nachdem wir uns ein wenig ausgeruht hatten, gingen wir weiter. Ich hatte mir die Stiefel ausgezogen und ging barfuss über den Waldboden. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, das Moos, das Gras und die gefallenen Blätter unter den nackten Füßen zu spüren. Ich fühlte mich leicht, als ob ich über den Boden schwebte. Legolas amüsierte sich köstlich über mich, wie ich mit Ancórdar an der Hand führend durch den Wald tanzte. Ich muß ein echt komisches Bild abgegeben haben, doch es machte mir so viel Spaß, das ich ihm verzieh, das er mich als junges, verliebtes Reh betitelte.

Am späten Nachmittag erreichten wir den Hügel von Caras Galadhon. Wie Legolas gesagt hatte, umzog eine große, grüne Mauer den Hügel. Vor ihr war ein tiefer Graben, in dem sich schon langsam die Dunkelheit des Abends schlich. Eine mit weißen Steinen gepflasterte Straße führte am äußeren Rand des Grabens entlang. Es dämmerte bereits, und überall flammten Lichter auf, bis der ganze Hügel von Sternen durchglüht zu sein schien.

Von der Steinsraße ragte eine weiße Brücke über den Graben. Dahinter war das große Stadttor in die Mauer eingelassen.

Ein Waldelb klopfte und geräuschlos öffnete sich das Tor. Wir durchschritten die tiefe Gasse, die durch die beiden Enden der Mauer entstanden war, und befanden uns in der Stadt der Bäume. Ich sah niemanden, doch von überall kamen Stimmen und von oben rauschte Gesang nieder, wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Wir gingen über viele Wege und Treppen nach oben. Ein weiter Rasen überzog die Höhe, an deren Südseite der mächtigste aller Bäume stand. Wie silbergraue Seide schimmerte der dicke, glatte Stamm. An ihn gelehnt stand eine große, weiße Leiter und zwei Elben mit langen , hellen Mänteln standen davor.

Arwen verabschiedete sich von uns und auch die Wachen verschwanden. Legolas und ich versorgten unsere Pferde und das von Haldir. Ein kleiner Stall lag etwas abseits vom Rasen. Als wir wieder aus dem Stall heraustraten, kam ein Elb auf uns zu.

„Lord Celeborn und Lady Galadriel erwarten Euch."

Wir gingen zur Leiter und steigen langsam auf. An vielen Fleets kamen wir vorüber, um den Stamm herum verteilt, durch manche führte die Leiter auch hindurch. Als wir ganz oben ankamen stockte mir der Atem. Nicht vom Aufstieg, wobei der auch nicht ganz mühelos war. Das Fleet, oder bei den Elben auch Talan, war wirklich riesengroß. Und das Haus, das darauf stand, würde ich auch als einen Palast bezeichnen. Als wir eingetreten waren, befanden wir uns in einem Raum von ovaler Form. Der Mallornstamm befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes und bildete so eine mächtig Säule. Sanftes Licht erfüllte den Raum, grün, silberne Wände und eine goldene Decke vollendeten das Bild. Viele Elben hielten sich hier auf, und erstarren in ihren Gesprächen, als sie uns sahen. Wir gingen auf die Thronsessel zu, die vor dem Baumstamm standen. Die Elben, die dort saßen, erhoben sich und kamen ein paar Schritte auf uns zu. Die Elbin, Galadriel, war wie ihr Gatte ganz in weiß gekleidet. Wie dunkles Gold schimmere ihr Haar, silbrig hell das von Celeborn.

Ihr Alter konnte man nur in der Tiefe ihrer Augen zu erkennen glauben.

Geblendet von ihrer Schönheit fehlten mir die Worte, als Celeborn und Galadriel mich und Legolas begrüßten. Sie war es, die mir im Traum erschienen war. Sie war die Elbin, die mich leiten wollte, die mir zeigen wollte, die Kraft und die Stärke in mir zu entfesseln.

„Seid gegrüßt, Lady Melian, Tochter der Valar und Prinz Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil."

Galadriel kam auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand. Tief sah sie mir in die Augen, als ob sie mich durchleuchten wollte. Mir war, ich hörte ihre klare, klangvolle und doch für eine Frau recht tiefe Stimme, zu mir sprechen.

„Sei willkommen, Tochter der Valar, die ihrer Erinnerung beraubt wurde. Euch wohlbehalten hier wieder zu sehen, das läßt mir das Herz leichter schlagen."

Celeborn richtete sein Wort an Legolas.

„Euer Weg war nicht unbeschwert und mit knapper Not entgingt Ihr einem weiteren Angriff. Und auch nicht frei von Verlust war Eure Reise. Doch lasst Euch das Herz nicht schwer werden und ruht nun in unserem Heim. Bewachte Grenzen werden kein Übel zu Euch tragen, so lange Ihr hier weilt. Ein Haus hat man für Euch und Lady Melian bereitet. Seid unsere Gäste, so lange es Euer Wunsch ist."

Legolas verbeugte sich vor ihm und sah zu mir und Galadriel rüber. Diese entließ mich lächelnd aus ihrem Blick und strich mir über die Hand.

„Geht nun, Tochter meiner Freundin, und wandelt, wie es Euch beliebt. Zur Morgenstunde werde ich Euch treffen und wir werden gemeinsam über Euren weiteren Weg Rat halten."

„Ich danke Euch."

Ich senkte meinen Kopf vor ihr und Celeborn und ging dann mit Legolas wieder aus dem Haus. Ein Elb begleitete uns vom Talan und zeigte uns, wo wir untergebracht waren. Ein kleines Haus auf einem Fleet, nicht unweit des Pferdestalles, war für uns bereitet. Es machte einen gemütlichen, wenn auch etwas kargen Eindruck. Ein großer Raum, die Wände in grün, mit kleinen Fenstern. Ein großes Bett stand an der einen, ein Schreibtisch und einige Schränkchen an der anderen Seite. Durch eine Tür im hintersten Teil des Raumes gelangte man in ein kleines Bad.

Auch wenn das Haus nicht auf der Höhe vom Palast war, so konnte man auch von hier aus über die ganze Stadt schauen. Als der Elb fort war setzte ich mich an den Rand des Fleete und schaute mich um. Die unzähligen Lichter an den Bäumen und Fleets ließen die ganze Stadt in einem silbrig grünen Glanz erstrahlen. Wie Glühwürmchen sahen die Lichter der Elben aus, die zwischen den Bäumen wandelten. Die Stadt war voll mit Elben, doch spiegelte sie in diesem Moment eine Ruhe und Friedlichkeit aus, wie eine Sommerwiese bei sternklarer Nacht. Ein Gefühl kam wieder in mir hoch, das ich in den letzten Tagen des öfteren gespürt hatte.

Heimweh. Auch wenn ich mich hier inzwischen an der Seite von Legolas sicher fühlte, war es doch immer nur ein Traum von mir gewesen, wirklich hier zu sein. Ein Traum, der sich auf gewisse Ereignisse, und kurze Zeit beschränkte. Doch mittlerweile war ich schon über acht Tage hier. Und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, das sich das bald ändern würde. Meine Gedanken richteten sich auf meine Familie und meine Freunde. So, wie ich meine Freundin kannte, hatte sie sicher die wildesten Theorien, wohin ich verschwunden war. Aber es gab eine in meiner Familie, die vielleicht wußte, wo ich war. Meine kleine Schwester hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit von meinem Mittelerdefieber anstecken lassen, und gemeinsam hatte wir schon viele Stunden damit verbracht, uns Geschichten über uns in Mittelerde auszudenken. Und wenn sie das Buch gefunden hatte, und es sich wirklich mit meiner Geschichte füllte, dann wusste sie, was passiert war. Das die anderen ihr sicher kein Wort glauben würden, das leuchtete mir schon ein, aber vielleicht konnte sie mir helfen, wieder zurück zu kommen.

„Woran denkst du grad? Du siehst so traurig aus. Gefällt es dir hier nicht?"

Legolas hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und ich lehnte mich an ihn.

„Mir gefällt es sehr gut hier. Es ist so friedlich und ich werde mich sicher wohl fühlen."

„Aber ..?"

„Ich hab das Gefühl, als ob ich nicht hier her gehöre. Nicht nach Mittelerde. Für mich ist das alles so... fremd."

„Weil dir deine Erinnerung fehlt. Wenn du morgen mit Lady Galadriel sprichst, dann wird sie dir sicher helfen, deine Vergangenheit wieder zu finden. Laß uns jetzt schlafen gehen."

Wie sollte ich meine Vergangenheit wiederfinden, wenn es nichts gab, woran ich mich hätte erinnern können. Melian war doch eine von mir ausgedachte Person, wie kann die eine Vergangenheit haben? Aber das war mir dann auch egal. Galadriel hatte gesagt, zur Morgenstunde wollte sie mich treffen. Das hieß, wenn die Sonne aufging. Warum mußten die Elben auch bloß Frühaufsteher sein. Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Haus und legten uns schlafen.


	18. Kapitel 17

_Kapitel 17  oder Melians Mission_

Nach einer traumlosen Nacht wachte ich erholt und ausgeruht auf. Langsam öffnete ich, vom Licht der aufgehenden Sonne gekitzelt, meine Augen. Ein frischer, kühler Duft kam durch die Fenster. Vögel begannen ihre Lieder anzustimmen und kleine Regentropfen glitzerten im Sonnenlicht. Dies war ein Moment, wo ich nicht wieder die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und weiterschlafen wollte. Ich drehte mich zu Legolas und mußte mit erstaunen feststellen, das er noch schlief. Oder er tat mal wieder so, und war in Wirklichkeit schon längst wach.

Ich stand auf, hüllte mich in das Laken und trat nach draußen. Warm und frisch trafen mich die feinen Regentropfen. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und genoss die Sonne in meinem Gesicht.

„Ein wundervoller Morgen, nicht wahr?"

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um.

„Oh..., ja..., das stimmt. Ähm..., guten Morgen wünsche ich."

Es war Galadriel, ich hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören. Wie gestern war sie ganz in weiß gekleidet. Einen Teil ihres Haares hatte sie mit einer silbernen Spange zusammengesteckt. Golden schimmerte es in der Morgensonne.

„Wenn du dir etwas anziehst, dann werden wir zusammen frühstücken und ich werde dir all deine Fragen beantworten."

Lächelnd sah sie an mir runter und deutete auf das Laken.

„Wenn es dir beliebt, kannst du aber auch so mitkommen."

Ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Und ich wurde sicher knallrot.

„Nein, ich zieh mich schnell an, einen Moment bitte."

Ich dreht mich um und rannte schnell wieder rein. Legolas lag immer noch in Bett, hatte sich aber wegen des fehlenden Lakens zusammengerollt. Also frieren auch Elben. Wieder war ich ein bisschen schlauer, dachte ich mir und mußte bei dem Anblick, den er mir bot grinsen. Ich machte mich frisch und wollte mich gerade anziehen, als er aufwachte.

„Hey, wo bist du denn? Mir ist kalt, du fehlst mir im Bett."

Ich schmiss ihm lachend das Laken über den Kopf, versteckte mich hinter der Schranktür und zog mir schnell ein Kleid über. Auch wenn ich viel für ihn empfand, wollte ich mich ihm jetzt noch nicht so zeigen.

„Ich geh jetzt mit Lady Galadriel mit, du muß also mit dem Laken vorlieb nehmen. Wir sehen uns später."

Ich warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu und verließ das Haus.

Galadriel wartete am Fuße des Baumes auf mich. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu ihrem Palast hinauf. Auf einer Art Terrasse nahmen wir an einem kleinen Tisch platz. Der Tisch war reichlich mit Brot, Früchten und allerlei lecker aussehenden Dingen gedeckt. Zu trinken gab es frisches Wasser. Eigentlich trink ich gerne Wasser, aber ich hatte richtig Lust auf eine schöne Tasse Tee. Aber das gab es hier sicher nicht.

„Du kannst auch Tee bekommen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

„Sehr gerne sogar. Ich habe gerade daran gedacht. Das ist ja ein Zufall."

Ein freundliches Lächeln ging über ihr Gesicht. Nein, ich denke, das es kein Zufall war. Wenn sie auch nicht direkt Gedanken lesen konnte, so vermochte sie doch die Stimmung und die Gefühle des anderen zu sehen.

Während des Frühstückes sprach sie wenig. Ich stellte ihr ein paar Fragen, wie Lórien entstanden war und so, aber so richtig ins Erzählen kam sie nicht. Als mir keine belanglosen Fragen mehr einfielen schwieg ich auch. Für die Fragen, die mir wirklich unter den Nägeln brannte, fand ich, war dies nicht der richtige Ort. Ihr schien es genauso zu gehen. Denn als ich fertig war mit dem Essen stand sie auf und bat mich, ihr zu folgen.

Wir stiegen vom Baum und gingen in einen wunderschönen Garten. Niemand anderes war zu sehen. Wir setzten uns an einen kleinen, silbern schimmernden Bachlauf ins Gras. Erwartungsvoll sah ich sie an. Doch sie schwieg und lächelte nur. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig veräppelt, weil ich dachte, das sie mir was erzählen wollte. Doch plötzlich lachte sie auf.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Du erwartest jetzt von mir, das ich dir erzähle, was du tun sollst. Aber das kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Denn was du tun wirst ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung."

„Aber Elrond hat doch gesagt, das Ihr mir helfen werdet, die Aufgabe zu bestehen."

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, deine Aufgabe zu bestehen. Ich kann dich nur auf den richtigen Weg geleiten."

„Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich überhaupt machen soll. Ich weiß nur, das mit dem Kind, was ich kriegen soll, irgendeine Kraft entsteht, und ich die einsetzen soll. Aber wie das gehen soll, davon habe ich keine Ahnung."

Wieder sah sie mich einen Augenblick schweigen an. Dann nahm sie meine Hand und rückte ein Stück näher an mich heran.

„Dann lausch nun meiner Worte und ich werde dir von der Kraft berichten, die dir die Valar geschenkt haben."

Sie holte Luft und begann mir ihrer Erzählung.

„Vor sehr langer Zeit, als die Valar noch unter uns wandelten, gab es ein böses Übel in Mittelerde. Doch sie verbannte es von hier und die Bewohner lebten glücklich und zufrieden. Aber die Valar befürchteten daß, wenn sie sich nicht mehr in Mittelerde aufhielten, sich das Böse wieder einen Weg suchen würde. Und wenn dies eintreten sollte, dann wären sie nicht mehr in der Lage, einzugreifen. Darum mußten sie einen Weg finden, das die Elben sich selber gegen das Übel schützen konnten. Die Maia Melian wurde mit einer Gabe beschenkt, die ihr es ermöglichte, einen Banngürtel aus Sinnestäuschungen um ein Gebiet zu legen, durch das nie ein Übel in ihre Stadt eindringen konnte. Doch nachdem ihr Gatte Thingol gestorben war, ging sie wieder zurück nach Valinor. Nun waren die Menschen und Elben wieder schutzlos und die Valar überlegten, was sie tun konnten. Sie beschlossen, einer Elbentochter, deren Name Melian sein würde, die Kraft zu geben, ganz Mittelerde zu beschützen. Sie schufen die zwei Tränen der Liebe. Dies sind zwei rote Steine, die zusammengesteckt die Form einer Träne haben."

„Und die Steine verhelfen mir zu der Kraft?"

„Nein, nicht die Steine dir, sondern du den Steinen. Ein Tropfen Blut von dir, während du ein Kind trägst, das aus tiefster Liebe gezeugt wurde, muß auf den einen Stein fallen. Und ein Tropfen dieses Kindes, wenn es genau ein Jahr alt ist, muß auf den anderen fallen."

„Und wenn das passiert ist, was geschieht dann?"

„Dann mußt du die Steine zusammenfügen. Wenn das Kind wirklich ein Kind der Liebe ist, dann wird sich deine Kraft auf die Steine übertragen und sie werden ihre volle Energie hervorbringen. Diese Energie wird sich über ganz Mittelerde ausbreiten. Jeder der nicht reinen Herzens ist, wird an ihr zu Grunde gehen. Und auch niemand, dessen Herz nicht rein ist, wird je wieder die Möglichkeit haben, nach Mittelerde zu gelangen. Nur, wenn du es wünschst, wird ein Fremder eintreten können."

„Und ich bin auch wirklich diese Melian. Kann es nicht auch eine andere sein?"

„Es gibt nur eine Melian in Mittelerde und das bist du. Zweifel nicht an dir. Ich weiß, das du dir der Sache nicht sicher bist, aber du hast diese Kraft in dir. Und du spürst sie, hab ich recht? Diese Kraft gibt dir viele Fähigkeiten. So wie zum Beispiel deine Visionen deiner Zukunft."

„Kann ich denn etwa noch mehr?"

„Sicher, aber das wirst du schon noch herausfinden."

Ich ließ ihre Hand los und sah auf das plätschernde Wasser des Baches.

„Du überlegst, wie du das alles schaffen sollst. Wo du doch eigentlich gar nicht hier sein solltest."

Erschrocken sah ich sie an. Was hatte sie da grad gesagt?

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Fürchte dich nicht. Ich werde dein Geheimnis hüten."

„Mein Geheimnis? Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint."

Scheinheilig tun war noch nie meine Stärke.

„Ich weiß, woher du gekommen bist. Ich weiß von dem fahrenden Händler und von dem Buch."

„Aber..., wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich habe von der Maia Melian gelernt, in die Menschen zu sehen. Zu sehen, was sie fühlen und was ihnen Kummer bereitet. Du machst dir große Sorgen um deine Familie. Und wie du wieder zurück kommst."

„Ja. Wißt Ihr denn keinen Weg?"

„Ich weiß leider keinen. Aber ich weiß, das die Aufgabe, die Melian hat, auch die deine ist. Deshalb bist du hier, deshalb bist du Melian. Es mag dir wie ein schlechter Scherz vorkommen. Aber es war kein Zufall, das der Händler, Toral, dich ausgesucht hatte. Er weiß von deiner Aufgabe, und er wird versuchen dich daran zu hindern. Sollten die Steine, wenn sie mit dem Blut versehen sind, in die Hände des Bösen geraten, dann wird es in Mittelerde kein morgen mehr geben. Die Dunkelheit und der Tod werden sich breit machen. Alles, was frei und gut war wird gefangen werden und verdorren."

„Und wo finde ich die Steine?"

„Ein Stein befindet sich im finstersten Wald von Mittelerde. Im Herzen des Fangorn. Es steht geschrieben, das ein Ent ihn verwart, bis Melian bereit ist, ihn zu empfangen. Wir Elben meiden den Fangorn. Er ist düster und die Bäume sind mit der Zeit boshaft geworden. Und die meisten von ihnen haben das Reden aufgegeben und sind jetzt steif und stumm. Einst waren der Fangorn und die Wälder von Lórien benachbart, doch das ist lange her."

„Und wo werde ich den anderen Stein finden?"

„Der andere Stein befindet sich in einer Mine in den Eisenbergen."

„Aber...!"

„Ja, Toral kommt von den Eisenbergen. Und wir wissen nicht, ob er im Besitz des Steines ist."

„Und wie soll ich ihn dann finden, wenn er bei Toral ist?"

„Du wirst ihn finden. Wie, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber ich weiß, das du ihn finden wirst."

Es muß bereits Mittag geworden sein. Eine Zeit lang erzählte Galadriel mir noch, wie viel sie von der Maia Melian gelernt hatte, und wie sie mit ihr in Mittelerde gewandelt ist. Doch dann stand sie auf und wand sich zum gehen um.

„Ich werde dir bei Fragen weiterhin zur Verfügung stehen. Doch jetzt genieße erst einmal die Zeit deiner jungen Liebe. Ich weiß, das dein Herz für Legolas spricht, und das du dir sicher bist, das er derjenige ist, dessen Kind du tragen willst. Auch wenn es etwas unangenehm klingt, so ist auch deine Liebe ein Teil deiner Aufgabe."

Sie sah mir in die Augen und lächelte.

„Hör auf dein Herz. Es spricht immer die Wahrheit mit dir. Und fürchte nicht um dein Geheimnis, es wir meine Lippen nie verlassen."

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Ich blieb am Bach sitzen. Ich konnte das alles gar nicht richtig begreifen. Ich wußte jetzt zwar, was alles auf mich zu kommen würde, doch ich kam damit noch nicht ganz klar. Das schwerste an der ganzen Sache würde sein, die Steine zu bekommen. Wenn der aus dem Fangorn vielleicht noch zu beschaffen war, so schien es mir, das der zweite unerreichbar war. Denn wenn Toral ihn hatte, gab es für mich keine Möglichkeit, an ihn rann zu kommen. Aber andererseits, wenn er ihn noch nicht hatte, oder vielleicht gar nicht wußte, das einer der Steine in den Eisenbergen war, dann hatte ich noch die Möglichkeit, an ihn ran zu kommen. Ich wußte nur noch nicht , wie ich das machen sollte. Galadriel hatte zwar gesagt, das ich ihn finden würde, aber ich konnte ja auch nicht einfach so da hin gehen und in den Bergen rumsuchen. Das wäre ja viel zu auffällig. Und allein konnte ich das auch nicht machen, aber ich war mir sicher, das es zwei Personen gab, die mich auf jeden Fall begleiten würden. Niniél und Legolas.

Bei diesen Gedanken merkte ich, wie plötzlich jemand neben mir stand.

„Na, hat sie dir deine Fragen beantworten können?"

Es war Legolas. Er setzte sich zu mir ins Gras.

„Ja, leider sogar zu gut. Ich bin ganz schön platt, über das, was sie mir da erzählt hat. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll."

„Du hast ja auch noch mich, alles alleine mußt du gar nicht machen."

„Nein, ohne dich KANN ich gar nicht alles allein schaffen."

Etwas unverständlich sah er mich an, doch ich sagt ihm nicht, was ich damit meinte und grinste nur vor mich hin.

„Ich werd schon noch rausfinden, was du damit gemeint hast."

„Da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher."

Wieder konnte ich mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er sah zu süß aus, wenn er sich verschaukelt vorkam.

Er wollte grad auf mich losgehen, als wir ein Horn ertönen hörten.

„Das ist sicher Haldir."

Wir sprangen auf und gingen rasch zum Stadteingang.


	19. Kapitel 18

_Kapitel 18 oder JA!_

Fünf Reiter kamen uns durch das Stadttor entgegen. Niniél neben Haldir an der Spitze. Sie saßen ab, und wir begrüßten sie.

„Niniél, ist alles ok bei euch?"

„Ja, alles bestens. Sie haben in der Nacht zwar viele Orks gehört, aber sie waren nicht in ihrer direkten Nähe."

„Und wie war eure letzte Nacht?"

Sie zog mich etwas beiseite hinter einen Baum.

„Oh Melian, ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben. Wir haben einfach nur dagelegen und er hat mich im Arm gehalten. Er hat mir gesagt, nur allein der Gedanke, das er mich wiedersehen wird, hat ihn die Nacht in den Bergen gut überstehen lassen. Er ist ja so romantisch. Und er hat mir versprochen, bei dem Fest, was in drei Tagen ist, sogar mit mir zu tanzen. Ist das nicht großartig, ich freu mich schon so darauf. Endlich können wir mal richtig feiern. Das ist bei den Elben das einzigste Fest, wo richtig die Sause gemacht wird, und wir sind dabei. Ich werd dir auf jeden Fall noch den Tanz aus Rohan beibringen, der mir von meinem Vater gezeigt wurde. Ich sag dir, das wird ein riesen Spaß. Ich kümmere mich jetzt aber wieder um Haldir. Er ist noch etwas angeschlagen, und er soll ja fit sein in drei Tagen."

Sie ging wieder zu Haldir und ihrer Stute. Ich blieb noch hinter dem Baum stehen. Die Elben können Party machen, so richtig abfeiern? Das hätte ich nie gewagt, mir vorzustellen. Galadriel hatte mir gar nichts von einem Fest erzählt. Was das wohl für ein Fest war, dachte ich mir, als mich jemand beim Arm fasste. Legolas hatte sich von hinten angeschlichen und sah mir nun geheimnisvoll lächelnd in die Augen.

„Hast du Lust, ein bisschen auszureiten?"

„Klar, wo geht's denn hin?"

"Wird nicht verraten."

"Hey, jetzt sag schon. Ich will wissen, wo es hingeht."

"Du hast mir ja auch nicht verraten, was du vorhin gemeint hast, also wirst du jetzt auch nichts von mir erfahren."

Ein breites Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. Ok, der Punkt ging an ihn. Ich würd schon noch rechzeitig rausfinden, was er vorhatte.

Wir gingen zum Stall und machten unsere Pferde fertig. Er befestigte eine Stoffrolle und eine Tasche an seinem Sattel. Ich wollte zu gerne in die Tasche reinschauen, doch er ließ sie keinen Moment unbeobachtet. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten.

Wir ritten aus der Stadt, in nördliche Richtung in den Wald. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und keine Wolke hatte ihren Blick zur Erde versperrt. Golden glitzerten die Blätter der mächtigen Mallornbäume in dem Sonnenlicht. Das Gras raschelte leise, als die Hufe unserer Pferde es durchschritten. Es war mir in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr so wichtig, wohin wir eigentlich ritten. Es war so unbeschreiblich friedlich und schön hier, das ich mich überall in diesem Reich wohl fühlen würde. Mit fröhlichem Gezwitscher empfingen uns die Vögel, als wir am Rande des Waldes eintrafen. Ich wollte alles vergessen, was mir noch bevorstand und nur diesen Augenblick genießen. Nie zuvor hatte ich dieses Gefühl des Friedens in mir gespürt. Etwas wahrhaft magisches hatte das alles gehabt. Der Wald, die Stadt, selbst die Elben waren irgendwie nicht wie die, die von Bruchtal kannte.

„Hey, wir sind da."

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das wir angehalten hatten. Wir waren an einem kleinen See angekommen.

„Das ist ein See, der sich nur jetzt im Sommer füllt, wenn das Schmelzwasser aus den Bergen die Flüsse anschwellen läßt. Ich habe ihn bei meinem letzten Besuch hier entdeckt. Komm, absteigen."

Ich ließ mich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Trense und Sattel nahmen wir den Pferden ab und sie gingen etwas am Ufer des Sees entlang und grasten. Die Stoffrolle entpuppte sich als zwei Decken, die eine breitete Legolas unter einem Baum, nahe des Ufers aus. Aus der Satteltasche holte er einige Früchte, Brot und eine Trinkflasche hervor. Ich ließ mich auf der Decke nieder und sah über das Wasser. Die Oberfläche spiegelte die Strahlen der Sonne wieder und nur die Bewegungen einiger Wassertierchen und Insekten verursachten kleine Ringe auf dem Wasser. Still und schimmernd lag der See vor uns.

„Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier. Danke, das du mir diesen Platz gezeigt hast. Ich werde jetzt sicher des öfteren hier her kommen."

Vor hatte ich es auf jeden Fall, doch hatte ich beim Hinweg gar nicht darauf geachtet, wo lang wir eigentlich geritten waren. Ich mußte mir unbedingt den Rückweg merken.

„Ich hoffte, das es dir gefällt. Ich muß dir aber sagen, das ich dich nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken hierher geführt habe."

Ich legte mein Stück Brot beiseite und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Ein wenig Unsicherheit machte sich bei ihm breit.

„Und was hast du für Hintergedanken?"

Er richtete sich auf und rückte nah an mich heran. Mit leicht zitternden Händen ergriff er die meinen und blickte mir tief in die Augen. Da waren sie wieder, diese wundervollen tiefblauen Augen, die mich so fasziniert hatten, als ich sie das erste mal sah.

„Du machst es aber spannend."

„Melian, hör mir bitte zu. Ich möchte dir was wichtiges sagen und dich auch etwas fragen, dessen Antwort mir sehr viel bedeutet."

Ok, jetzt machte er mich echt nervös. Was hatte er bloß vor?

„Melian. Ich möchte, das du weißt, das ich dich in mein Herz geschlossen habe, vom ersten Moment an, als wir uns begegnet sind. Ich weiß, wir haben uns nicht sofort verstanden und ich befürchte, das du dich nicht mehr an unsere erste Begegnung erinnern kannst. Doch eines sollst du wissen. Mein Herz, das hast du mir vom ersten Tag an genommen. Ich habe es an dich verloren, als du die Stufen zum Haupthaus des Palastes meines Vaters rauf gekommen bist. Und ich möchte, das du noch etwas weißt. Ich liebe dich, Melian. Ich liebe dich und möchte dich nie wieder verlieren. Ich möchte an deiner Seite gehen, für immer. Und deshalb möchte ich dich fragen, willst du den Bund mit mir eingehen? Willst du die Meine werden, in drei Tagen zum Sonnenblütenfest?"

Nur geschockt sein, das war nicht der Zustand, in dem ich mich in diesem Augenblick befand. Ich war verwirrt. Ich wußte nicht, was da grad passiert war. Er hatte mich tatsächlich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten wollte. Mich! Oh man, das glaubte ich echt nicht. Die Gefühle in mir überschlugen sich. Mein Herz schlug einen Purzelbaum nach dem anderen und meine Gedanken rasten in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Kopf, das ich ihn nur anstarrte.

„Ich... Ähm... Also ich..."

Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Ich hatte mich bereits in Bruchtal vor einigen Tagen dazu entschlossen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Aber gleich heiraten, das war echt ziemlich schnell. Vielleicht hätte man ja erst einmal so zusammen sein können. Aber ich glaube, das kannten die hier nicht. Entweder, man geht den Bund miteinander ein, oder man lebt nur als Freunde zusammen. Und nur ein Freund, nein, das war er nicht. Ich hörte wieder Galadriel Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Höre auf dein Herz. Es spricht immer die Wahrheit mit dir."

Das waren ihre Wort. Und was sagte mir mein Herz? Ok, die Purzelbäume wurden langsam weniger, aber es schien ein Wort ganz eindeutig zu sagen.

„Ja."

Legolas Blick schien in diesem Moment tausend Worte zu sprechen. Ein Strahlen ging über seine Augen. Er lächelte, er lachte. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und unsere Lippen trafen sich zu einem innigen und leidenschaftlichen Kuß.

Ich hatte doch tatsächlich ja gesagt. Ich konnte es selber kaum fassen. Ich würde ihn in drei Tagen wirklich heiraten. Ich war überwältigt von dem Glücksgefühl, was in mir aufkam.

Plötzlich sprang Legolas auf und zog mich mit sich hoch. Er entledigte sich seiner Klamotten bis auf die Unterwäsche und sprang mit Anlauf in den See. Ich zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und tat es ihm gleich. Nur in Unterwäsche sprang ich mit einem lauten Gejohle ins Wasser. Es war herrlich warm von der Sonne und wir tobten und spritzten uns wie kleine Kinder naß. Wir machten so viel Lärm, das unsere Pferde erschrocken aufsahen. Immer wieder versuchte ich ihn unterzutauchen, was aber leider nur ihm gelang. Mit vielen Küssen und Umarmungen entschuldigte er sich dafür, was mich aber nur noch mehr anspornte, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Leider nur ohne Erfolg. Nach einer Weile ließen wir uns erschöpft vom vielen rumtollen und küssen auf der Decke nieder. Ich rollte mich auf dem Bauch und bettete meinen Kopf auf meinen verschränkten Armen. Legolas legte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf.

„Bist du glücklich, Liebste aller am Himmel stehenden Sterne?"

Wow, so ein Kompliment hatte ich von noch niemanden bekommen.

„Ja, ich bin glücklich. Und ich freue mich schon auf das Gesicht von Niniél, wenn ich es ihr erzähle."

„Und ich auf das von Haldir. Er hatte vor kurzem noch zu mir gesagt, das er es ehr schaffen würde, die Frau zu finden, der er sein Herz schenken will, als ich. Aber das war, bevor ich dich gesehen hatte. Bevor du mir mein Herz gestohlen hast."

„Und du hast mir meins gestohlen. Aber ich möchte, das du es für immer behältst."

„Das werde ich. Ich werde es niemals wieder hergeben."

Ich rollte mich auf dem Rücken, verschränkte die Arme unter meinem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Legolas legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Bauch und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Ich fing an zu frieren, und ich merkte, das die Sonne schon fast untergegangen war.

„Wir sollten langsam zurückreiten, die Sonne ist auch schon fast untergegangen. Und ich fang an zu frieren."

Wir hatten noch immer nur unsere Unterwäsche an, die wir auf unserer Haut hatten trocknen lassen. Nur zögerlich rührte sich Legolas. Er war wohl ein wenig eingeschlafen und nicht sehr begeistert, das ich mich von ihm lösen wollte.

„Müssen wir wirklich schon los? Es ist so schön, einfach nur bei dir zu liegen."

„Ich möchte eigentlich auch nicht, aber mir ist echt kalt und ich bekomm langsam Hunger."

„Haben wir denn nichts mehr in der Tasche? Ich hab doch auch noch eine Decke mitgenommen."

Er erhob sich und holte die zweite Decke und schlang sie um mich.

„Wir können doch einfach die ganze Nacht hier bleiben und die Sterne beobachten."

„Das klingt sehr verlockend, aber so gerne ich das auch wollte, wir sollten wirklich zurück reiten."

Trotz der Decke wurde mir nicht richtig warm und irgendwie wollte ich aus den Klamotten raus, und ich hatte tierischen Hunger. Ich stand auf und zog mir die Kleidung wieder an. Legolas rührte sich kein Stück und tat beleidigt. Ich mußte unfreiwillig lachen. Sein Schmollgesicht war zu komisch. Von mir angesteckt fing auch er an zu lachen. Nur widerwillig stand er auf, zog sich an und rollte die Decken wieder zusammen. Ich hatte inzwischen unsere Pferde geholt und verschnallte den Gurt von Ancórdars Sattel. Er tänzelte umher, als wollte er sagen, nun mach schon, ich will nach hause. Ich zog die Trense auf und schwang mich in den Sattel. Legolas war dabei, noch die Decke festzuschnallen, als Ancórdar nicht mehr warten wollte. Legolas beeilte sich, noch rechzeitig auf Pferd zu kommen, doch Ancórdar preschte schon an ihm vorbei. Zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und über die Lichtungen, immer in Richtung Caras Galadhon. Ich machte mir ein bisschen Sorgen um die Geschwindigkeit, die er vorlegte, doch als wir die Steinstraße erreichten drosselte er sein Tempo und fiel in einen leichten Trab. Wir hatten schon fast das Tor erreicht, als Legolas uns endlich einholte.

„Was war das den eben? Warum bist du so schnell los geritten?"

„Das war nicht ich. Ancórdar ist einfach losgelaufen. Er hatte wohl keine Lust mehr auf dich zu warten."

Lachend ritten wir in die Stadt ein.


	20. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19 oder Vorbereitungen 

Als wir unsere Pferde versorgt hatten, ging ich rasch auf unser Fleet und zog mir frische Klamotten an. Ich kam grade aus dem Bad, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja bitte."

Niniél steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür. Wie kam es, das sie anklopfte? Sonst war sie doch auch immer gleich ins Zimmer gestürmt. Sie sah mich mit großen Augen fragend an.

„Na, und was hast du dazu gesagt?"

"Was hab ich wozu gesagt?"

Sie warf mir einen verärgerten Blick zu und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Naja, er hat dich doch gefragt, oder?"

„Wer hat mich gefragt? Wovon sprichst du?"

Ich wußte ganz genau, was sie gemeint hatte, doch es machte mir zu viel Spaß, sie ein bisschen auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Jetzt tu nicht so ahnungslos. Haldir hat mir erzählt, was Legolas vor hatte, als ihr zusammen ausgeritten seid. Jetzt sag bloß nicht, er hat sich nicht getraut zu fragen."

Ihre Ungeduld, die sie auf dem Bett umherrutschen ließ, war sehr amüsant anzusehen. Ich setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett und versuchte so ernst wie möglich auszusehen.

„Doch, er hat mich gefragt."

„Ja und, was hast du jetzt geantwortet?"

Sie konnte es kaum noch aushalten, und ich schaffte es keine Sekunde länger, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Ich nahm ihre Hände und sah sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Na was wohl. Ich hab natürlich ja gesagt."

Sie hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und holte tief Luft. Mit einem lauten Gequieke fiel sie mir um den Hals und schmiss mich dabei fast vom Bett.

„Beim heiligen Ilúvatar, du hast wirklich ja gesagt? Das ist ja der reinste Wahnsinn. Ich freu mich so für dich. Ich kann´s noch gar nicht richtig glauben."

„Glaub es, es ist so. Beim Sonnenblütenfest werden wir den Bund eingehen."

Sie löste sich von mir und sah mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Beim Sonnenblütenfest? Das ist ja schon in drei Tagen. Das ist viel zu schnell, ich hab doch gar nicht zum anziehen hier, was für eine Hochzeit passend ist."

„Ja glaubst du, ich hab was. Ich hab nur ein paar bequeme Kleider mit, ansonsten nur Reitklamotten. Und darin kann ich ja schlecht zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit gehen."

Ich hatte wirklich ein Problem. Also wenn ich schon hier und jetzt heiraten sollte, dann müsste ich wenigstens was passendes zum anziehen haben.

„Du solltest zu Lady Galadriel gehen, die kann dir sicher weiterhelfen."

„Genau. Sie hat gesagt, ich kann mit allen Fragen zu ihr kommen. Und du kommst auch mit."

"Was ich? Nein, das geht doch nicht. Ich bin doch nur eine Halbelbin, ich kann sie doch nicht um ein Kleid bitten."

„Und warum nicht? Du bist meine beste Freundin, und ich werde sie auch für dich fragen."

Erstarrt blickt mich Niniél an, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

„Was ist? Hab ich was falsches gesagt? Niniél?"

Doch statt mir zu antworten fiel sie mir um den Hals und schluchzte. Ich strich ihr über den Rücken, schob sie dann wieder von mir weg und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Niniél, was ist los? Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

„Du bist die erste Elbin, die mich ihre beste Freundin genannt hat. Ich hatte so gehofft, das du mich mögen und mich nicht nervig finden würdest. Aber das du sagst, ich sei deine beste Freundin, das hat mich einfach überwältigt."

Ich konnte die in mir aufkommenden Tränen auch nicht unterdrücken und umarmte sie ganz fest. Sie war in der kurzen Zeit, in der wir uns kannte, wirklich zu meiner besten Freundin geworden. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das ich ihr alles sagen könnte und es war, als ob ich sie schon ewig kannte.

Kichernd und lachend, wie zwei kleine Kinder, gingen wir aus dem Haus und in Richtung des Baumes von Galadriel und Celeborn. Einige der Elben, an denen wir vorüberkamen, sahen uns lächelnd hinterher, andere schüttelten nur den Kopf und begaben sich wieder an die Vorbereitungen für das Fest. Die ganze Stadt schien sich auf zumachen und überall sah man geschäftige Elben mit Stoffen, Blüten und allerlei Zeug umherlaufen. Ein großes Stoffdach wurde über dem Rasen vor Galadriel Baum angebracht. Sie waren gerade dabei, die Seile zum hochziehen zu befestigen, als wir die Leiter erklommen.

Oben angekommen geleitete uns eine Wache zum Saal, wo Celeborn sich mit seiner Frau befand. Sie saßen auf ihren Thronen und unterhielten sich mit eine Gruppe von Elben. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich auch um Vorbereitungen für das Fest. Niniél hatte mir erzählt, das es zwei Tage dauern würde und da gab es sicher viel, was vorher zu tun war.

Ich kam mir mit meiner Frage nach einem Kleid etwas unpassend vor und wollte mich schon wieder umdrehen und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder kommen, als Galadriel uns zu sich rief.

Die Elben verließen den Raum und auch Celeborn stand auf.

„Ich glaube, es handelt sich hier sicher um ein Gespräch, das nur etwas für Frauen ist. Ich werde mich lieber zurückziehen."

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen ging er an uns vorbei und verließ den Raum.

Wir gingen zu Galadriel rüber und verbeugten uns vor ihr.

„Lady Galadriel, ich..."

Ich wußte gar nicht, wie ich sie eigentlich fragen sollte. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach sagen, hast du ein Hochzeitskleid für mich und noch ein schönes für meine Freundin. Sie wußte sicher noch nicht einmal, das ich überhaupt heiraten wollte. Oder war diese wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen ich mich sehr in den Elben täuschen würde? Ja!

„Ich weiß, warum ihr hier seid. Mich hat die frohe Botschaft deiner Vermählung mit Prinz Legolas schon erreicht. Und ich freue mich, das sie hier und unserer Stadt und das auch noch am Sonnenblütentag stattfinden soll."

Sie erhob sich, kam zu uns und legte ihre Hände auf unsere Schultern. Ein freundliches Lächeln zeichnetet sich in ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Kommt mit mir, ich denke, ich kann euch weiterhelfen."

Ohne unsere Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sie sich um und ging durch eine kleine Tür am Ende des Raumes. Wir beeilten uns, ihr schnell zu folgen.

Wir gingen durch einen kleinen schmalen Gang und kamen in ein rundes, helles Zimmer. Ein großer Spiegel stand mitten im Raum und an einem Schrank hingen viele Kleider. Eines sah prächtiger aus, als das andere. Staunend standen Niniél und ich vor den Kleidern.

„Ich hoffe, es ist eines dabei, das euch gefällt. Ich werde euch in Ruhe sie anprobieren lassen. Wenn eines euch gefällt, nehmt es mit. Ich möchte sie euch schenken."

Wir sahen ihr noch nach, als sie das Zimmer schon verlassen hatte. Woher zum Teufel hatte sie das jetzt schon wieder gewusst? Langsam begann sie mir unheimlich vor zukommen.

Niniél hatte sich schon auf die wundervollen Kleider gestürzt. Sie kam aus dem Staunen kaum noch heraus. Aber auch ich betrachtete voller Erfurcht diese Kleider. So etwas hatte ich noch in keinem Laden oder Katalog gesehen. Die Stoffe fühlten sich an wie feinste Seide, schimmerten und schien durch die Hände zu fliegen, bei jeder Berührung. Alle Kleider glänzten silbrigweiß und hatten noch je einen anderen Farbton in sich. Himmelblau, seichtes Rose, oder goldenglänzendes Gelb.

Niniél hatte sich inzwischen schon in eines gewagt. Sie zog sich das lange Oberkleid über und ging auf den Spiegel zu. Ich fand, sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Ich löse meine Spange aus den Haaren und steckte ihre damit hoch. Wow, so hatte ich mir immer eine Märchenprinzessin vorgestellt. Der leichte roséton des Unterkleides schimmerte durch das silberweiß des langen Oberkleides. Bei jeder Bewegung flog der Stoff um sie und sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

„Los, jetzt zieh du eins an. Das goldgelben farbige Kleid, das passt am besten zu deinen Haaren. Sie schimmern genauso."

„OK, dann das hier."

Ich zog das Kleid vom Bügel und breitete es vor mir auf dem Boden aus. Es bestand auch aus zwei Teilen, wobei das eine ein schlichtes, langes Kleid mit breiten Trägern war und das andere ein langer seidener Mantel mit Kapuze und weit ausgestellten Ärmeln. Es sah fast so aus, wie jenes, welches Galadriel in dem Film von P.J. trug. Nur das dieses nicht rein weiß war, sondern abwechselnd silbern und golden schimmerte. Als ich mich so im Spiegel betrachtete, kamen mir die Tränen. Ich mußte an meine Mutter denken. Sie hatte sich immer für mich gewünscht, das ich einmal wie eine Prinzessin heiraten würde. Sie hatte mir immer versprochen, das sie mir das schönste und traumhafteste Kleid besorgen würde, und das es Blütenblätter vom Himmel regnen würde, wenn ich aus der Kirche käme. Und jetzt bestand mir genau so etwas vor, und sie konnte noch nicht einmal dabei sein.

„Melian, warum weinst du?"

Ich wischte mir die letzte Träne mit dem Handrücken weg.

„Ach nichts, ich bin nur überwältigt. Es ist wie für mich gemacht. Genau dieses werde ich tragen. Bei meiner Hochzeit."

Ich seufzte und zog mir wieder mein eigenes Kleid an. Sorgfältig legte ich dieses Traumkleid zusammen und ließ mich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Spiegel nieder. Niniél konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen und drehte und tanzte immer noch vor dem Spiegel. Die Tür ging wieder auf und Galadriel trat ein.

„Wie ich sehe, hat sich Niniél schon entschieden. Melian?"

"Ich hab es schon wieder ausgezogen. Ich werde das dort nehmen."

Ich deutete auf das zusammengelegte Bündel.

„Ich werde es noch ein wenig für dich zurecht machen und es dir dann auf dein Zimmer bringen lassen. Niniél, wenn du erlaubst, dann werde ich mir dein Kleid auch noch einmal vornehmen."

Ein wenig zu lang war es schon, aber es saß perfekt. Nur zögerlich entledigte sich Niniél des Kleides und zog ihre Reitklamotten wieder an. Wir bedankten und verbeugten uns und verließen das Haus.

Unten auf der Rasenfläche hatten sie inzwischen das Stoffdach hoch in die Bäume gezogen. Für heute ließen sie die Arbeit ruhen. Die Lichter und Kerzen wurden angezündet und langsam erstrahlte die Stadt wieder in ihrem nächtlichen Glanz.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Niniél und ging zu Ancórdar in den Stall. Er stand selig in seiner Box und döste vor sich hin. Als ich näher trat hob er den Kopf und wieherte leise. Ich ging zu ihm, legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und begann leise mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange ich bei ihm war, doch es tat mir sehr gut, ihm alles vorgefallene zu erzählen. Ich berichtete ihm auch die Gedanken an meine Familie und wie schwer mir mein Herz wurde, das ich sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, das er mich verstehen würde. Wenn ich mal eine längere Pause machte, schnaubte er und bewegte leicht seinen Kopf, bis ich weiter erzählte.

Als die Sterne schon hell am Himmel leuchteten, ging ich aus dem Stall und zu unserem Zimmer. Legolas stand oben vor der Tür und wartete schon auf mich. Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Bett und ich begann wieder einmal zu träumen.

Ich ritt mit Niniél über eine weite Ebene. Wir lachten, doch ich wußte nicht warum. Wir waren allein, nur einige Meilen entfernt sah ich eine Herde von Pferden grasen.

Dann waren wir in einem kleinen Dorf. Es sah bäuerlich aus. Man sah uns freundlich entgegen. Eine Frau kam auf uns zu und begrüßte Niniél überschwänglich.

Mit einem mal wurde es dunkel. Es war kalt, nass und stickig. Niniél klammerte sich an mich. Wir waren in einem Raum ganz aus Stein, unsere Füße und Hände waren gefesselt. Unheimliche Geräusche hallten uns durch die eiserne Tür entgegen. Es klirrte und Metall wurde aufeinander geschlagen. Wir hatten panische Angst, wir wussten nicht, wo wir waren.

Dann war wieder stille um uns. Wir waren im Freien, es war Nacht. Felsen und Steine waren um uns herum. Wir saßen zusammengekauert in einer Felsnische. Ich fasste mir an die Brust. Ich fühlte nach etwas, ich hatte eine Kette um. Als ich den Anhänger spürte, fühlte ich ein wenig Erleichterung.

Unsere Hände und Knie waren blutig und wir waren ziemlich dreckig. Ich spürte Hunger und Durst. Und immer wieder hörte ich mich zu Niniél sprechen.

„Wir schaffen das schon. Sie haben sicher noch nicht bemerkt, das wir weg sind. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir finden einen Weg hier raus."

Ich fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Es war noch dunkel draußen und Legolas schlief friedlich neben mir. Ich ging ins bad und wusch mir das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Wo waren wir gelandet? Und was hatte es mit dem Anhänger auf sich? Ich ging nach draußen und setzte mich an den Rand des Fleets. Die Lichter der Stadt glitzerten in der dunklen Nacht. Sterne standen hoch am Himmel und einige Nachtfalter flatterten um das Licht vor unserer Tür.

Mir schossen wieder die Worte von Galadriel in den Sinn. Sie hatte gesagt, ich werde den zweiten Stein finden. Vielleicht hatte ich ihn ja dort gefunden. Dann war ich mit Niniél sicher in den Eisenbergen. Aber wieso waren wir gefangen worden? Hatte man uns erwischt, oder waren wir vielleicht gar nicht absichtlich dort. Und warum waren nur wir beide dort Legolas hätte uns nie alleine gehen lassen. Und Haldir wäre sicher auch bei Niniél gewesen.

Es war alles sehr merkwürdig und ich konnte mir beim besten Willen keinen Reim auf diesen Traum machen.

Ich ging wieder ins Haus und legte mich zurück ins Bett. Legolas lag immer noch so da, wie ich ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Ich kroch unter die Decke und kuschelte mich an ihn. Ein leises Grummeln war von ihm zu hören und er schlang seine Arme um mich. Ich schlief rasch wieder ein. Den Rest der Nacht blieb mein Schlaf aber traumlos.

Als ich die Augen öffnete, blickte ich in Niniéls fröhliches Gesicht.

„Nur noch zwei Tage. Los, raus aus den Federn, ich muß dir doch noch den Tanz beibringen. Ich hab dir auch was zum Frühstück mitgebracht."

Ich richtete mich auf. Legolas war nicht mehr zu sehen, wahrscheinlich war er wieder seit Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen.

Nur wiederwillig stand ich auf und ging ins Bad. Ich wollte nachher unbedingt noch einmal zu dem See reiten, daher zog ich mir gleich meine Reitkleidung an.

Niniél hatte schon einig Leckereien auf dem kleinen Tisch ausgebreitet, als ich wieder aus dem Bad kam.

„Komm, ich hab dir auch von dem Brot mitgebracht, das du so gerne isst."

Als wir gemeinsam aßen, erzählte sie mir, das sie letzte Nacht von ihrem Kleid geträumt hatte. Sie wäre zusammen mit Haldir unten auf der Wiese gewesen und sie hätten die ganze Zeit getanzt, ohne das ihr Haldir auch nur einmal auf die Füße getreten war. Und sie hat von ihrer Tante in Rohan geträumt.

„Ich werde in zwei Wochen wieder zu ihr reiten. Das mache ich jedes Jahr mit meinem Vater zusammen. Wir helfen ihr immer bei der Ernte und bei den Vorbereitungen für den Winter. Ihr Mann ist vor sechs Jahren gestorben und sie lebt jetzt mit ihrem Vater allein. Leider ist der nicht mehr in der Lage, ihr zu helfen und so reise ich immer mit meinem Vater für vier Wochen zu ihr und wir gehen ihr zur Hand. Letztes Jahr hab ich fast ganz allein ihre Herde zusammen getrieben. Vater arbeitet immer mit ihr auf dem Feld und ich kümmere mich um die Tiere. Sie verkauft gute Pferde an die Garde von König Brytta."

„Wie heißt denn dein Vater?"

„Bargol. Und meine Tante heißt Samera. Sie wohnt in einer kleinen Siedlung in der Ost Emnet, nicht weit vom Entwasser. Wenn du Lust hast, dann komm doch mit. Das wird die sicher gefallen. Und sie werden von dir begeistert sein, weil du den besten Tanz in ganz Rohan beherrscht. Und den werd ich dir jetzt endlich beibringen, also halt dich nicht die ganze Zeit an dem Stück Brot da auf. Ich seh doch, das du eigentlich schon längst fertig bist."

Mist, und ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte mich drücken. Ich tanzte zwar recht gut und es macht mir auch Spaß, aber einen Tanz aus Rohan..., na ja, ich weiß ja nicht.

Sie packte die Sachen vom Frühstück zusammen und schob den Tisch an die Wand.

„So, der Platz sollte reichen. Ich zeig dir jetzt erst einmal, wie er geht und dann machen wir ihn zusammen. Das geht ganz leicht, sind immer nur Widerholungen, die man miteinander kombiniert. Du mußt immer im Takt klatschen. So."

Sie zeigte mir einen Rhythmus vor und ich versuchte ihn nach zu klatschen. Ich versteh ja nicht viel von Standarttänzen und so, aber das, was sie mir da zeigte, das erinnerte mich doch sehr stark an eine Polka. Es schien mir eigentlich ganz einfach. Man stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und tanzte nebeneinander. So ähnlich wie Squaredance. Zwei rechts, hüpf, zwei links, hüpf, nach vorn und wieder zurück, dazwischen Drehungen, und wieder von vorn, diesmal andere Reihenfolge. Ab und zu mit den Füßen aufstampfen und in die Hände klatschen. Ok, das krieg ich auch hin.

„Hast du es verstanden soweit?"

„Ja, ich glaub schon. Ist die Reihenfolge denn eigentlich völlig egal?"

„Nein, nicht ganz. Es fängt immer mit rechts links an, dann vor und zurück und die Drehung. Dann fängt man mit vor und zurück an und dann wieder rechts links. Und das Stampfen mit dem Fuß und das Klatschen kommt immer nach der Drehung. Ok, dann versuchen wir es jetzt mal zusammen. Ich zähle. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, und zurück. Ja gut, genau so."

Ok, ohne richtige Musik war das nicht so spannend und es sah auch sicher etwas blöd aus, wir ich in meinen Reitklamotten und barfuss über den Holzboden hüpfte, aber ich stellt mich nicht all zu dumm an und nach einigen Malen hatte ich den Tanz drauf.

„So, und jetzt mußt du das noch Legolas beibringen."

„Was? Wieso denn Legolas? Der macht das bestimmt nicht, wie soll ich ihm das denn beibringen?"

"Sag ihm einfach, Haldir kann das auch."

Ein gemeines Grinsen ging über ihr Gesicht, worauf aber schnell ein freundlichen Augenzwinkern folgte . Oh oh, der arme Haldir.

Wir übten noch ein paar Mal. Dann packte sie den Beutel mit den Resten vom Frühstück und ging wieder. Ich zog mir meine Stiefel an und ging zu Ancórdar in den Stall. Von Legolas war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich mit Haldir aus dem Staub gemacht. Sie hatten sicher schon gerochen, was ihnen bevorstand.

Ich sattelte mein Pferd, packte mir ein bisschen Proviant und eine Decke ein und ritt aus der Stadt. Es war früher Vormittag und die Sonne hatte gerade erst die Spitzen der Bäume erreicht. Nachdem ich die Steinstraße verlassen hatte, ging ich in einen leichten Galopp über und erreichte kurz darauf auch schon den Wald. Immer wieder sah ich oben in den Bäumen die Elben in ihren grünen Sachen. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, das sie da waren, man hätte sie nicht gesehen. Teilweise bewegungslos standen sie in den Bäumen und überblickten das Gebiet.

An einer Weggabelung wusste ich nicht mehr recht, wohin ich sollte. Ich hielt an und sah zu den Baumkronen hoch. Vielleicht war jemand da, der mir helfen konnte. Ich entdeckte einen Elb hoch oben auf einem kleinen Fleet. Nach ihm rufen wollte ich nicht, daher kletterte ich einfach die kleine Strickleiter hoch, die hinter dem Baum nach unten hing. Als ich oben ankam erschrak ich fast zu Tode. Eine Pfeilspitze wurde mir genau ins Gesicht gehalten. Ich wollte erst noch die Hände hochnehmen, doch dann wäre ich runter gefallen.

„Ich bin kein Feind. Ich bin Melian, zu Gast bei Lady Galadriel, ich hab mich verlaufen und wollte nur nach dem Weg fragen."

Sofort wurde der Pfeil weggenommen und man reichte mir helfend die Hand.

„Es tut mir leid, Lady Melian, ich wusste nicht, das Ihr das seid. Verzeiht bitte, aber ich muß immer auf der Hut sein."

„Schon gut, es ist ja nichts passiert. Ich hab mich nur erschrocken."

„Euer Pferd ist sehr leise, ich habe Euch erst bemerkt, als Ihr die Leiter raufgekommen seid."

„Sein Vater ist ein Mearas. Die sind wohl alle so."

„Ein sehr edles Tier. Aber nichts im Vergleich zu Euch. Verzeiht, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Salldoth, Krieger von Lorien."

Er verbeugte sich tief vor mir. Ich glaub, ich bin sogar rot geworden, nichts im Vergleich zu mir. Seh ich aus wie Heidi Klum oder was? Ok, meine Elbengestalt war schon um einiges besser als das Original, kein Gramm zu viel auf den Hüften, aber das der mich jetzt gleich edel nennt.

„Nett, Euch kennen zu lernen, Salldoth. Ich danke Euch für das Kompliment."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte mich fragend an.

„Ach ja, ich wollte ja nach dem Weg fragen. Also, ich bin gestern an einem See gewesen. Der, der sich nur im Sommer füllt, wenn das Schmelzwasser aus den Bergen kommt. Aber ich finde den Weg nicht mehr dahin. Könnt Ihr mir vielleicht weiterhelfen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Er ist hier ganz in der Nähe. Ihr wart schon auf dem richtigen Weg. Aber der Pfad durch die Bäume zum See ist nicht ganz leicht zu finden. Ich werde Euch dort hin geleiten, wenn es Euch recht ist."

„Ja, danke, das ist sehr nett von Euch, Salldoth."

Ich kletterte die Strickleiter wieder runter, gefolgt von dem Krieger. Ancórdar hatte brav unter dem Baum auf mich gewartet und schnaubte mir freundlich entgegen, als er sah, das es wieder weiter ging. Ich führte in am Zügel und ließ mir von Salldoth den Weg zeigen.


	21. Kapitel 20

_Kapitel 20  oder kurze Begegnung am See_

Er hatte recht gehabt, ich hätte den schmalen Pfad nie gefunden. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm, er verbeugte sich kurz und ging dann seinen Dienst weiterführen. Suchend sah ich mich um. Es schien niemand anderes hier zu sein. Ich hielt bei dem Baum, wo wir gestern gesessen hatten. Ohne Sattel und Trense ließ ich Ancórdar wieder laufen, worauf er sich sogleich eine Stelle zum grasen suchte. Ich breitete die Decke aus und machte es mir darauf gemütlich. Ich hatte mir aus der Bibliothek von Galadriel ein Buch mitgenommen. Darin waren Aufzeichnungen über Elben, die besondere Fähigkeiten hatten, außer den normalen Künsten. Das Elben über besondere Kräfte verfügten, was Heilung von körperlichen Gebrechen anging, das wußte ich bereits. Aber in diesem Buch fand ich auch einige Dinge, von denen ich selber schon sagen würde, das es an Zauberei grenzt. Elben, die durch den bloßen Hautkontakt den gegenüber außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Oder welche, die durch die Augen eines anderen sehen konnte, egal wie weit der auch weg war. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, aber eines fand ich nicht. Es gab nicht einen Eintrag, der sich auf mich bezog. Doch von den zwei Tränen der Liebe war einiges zu lesen. Die Steine hatten einzeln schon eine ungeheure Macht, doch zusammengefügt verliehen sie dem Träger Kräfte, die als unbesiegbar beschrieben waren. Doch waren die Steine nicht von jedem zu benutzen. Nur wer schon eine starke Kraft in sich hatte, der war in der Lage, sie zu gebrauchen. Besonders der letzte Satz ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich laß ihn immer wieder laut vor.

„Doch nur die Liebende, die nicht von dieser Welt wird sein, wird die Tränen schließen und Friede für immer kehrt ein."

Ich dachte lange über diesen Satz nach. Die letzten Eintragungen in dem Buch waren schon hunderte von Jahren alt. Wie konnten die zu dieser Zeit davon wissen. War das so etwas wie eine Prophezeiung. So lange ich auch überlegte, ich konnte keine plausible Erklärung dafür finden.

Damit ich auf andere Gedanken kam, zog ich mich aus und ging schwimmen. Das Wasser war nicht ganz so warm, wie gestern. Aber es brachte mir wieder einen klaren Kopf und ich ließ mich auf dem Wasser treiben.

Nach einer Weile schwamm ich zum Ufer zurück und setzte mich, in die Decke eingehüllt, an einen Baumstamm. Ich wollte mir gerade etwas von dem mitgebrachten Essen aus der Tasche holen, als ich es hinter mir rascheln hörte. Ich verharrte still und lauschte. Auch wenn hier keine Feinde eindringen konnten, so war es mir doch unheimlich.

„Lady Melian, seid Ihr hier?"

Erleichtert blickte ich hinter dem Baum hervor. Es war der Krieger, der mir vorhin den Weg gezeigt hatte.

„Ja, ich bin hier hinter dem Baum. Ihr habt wirklich ein Talent dafür, andere Leute zu erschrecken."

Diesmal lief er rot an und blieb mit gesenktem Blick vor mir stehen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und scharrte verlegen mit den Schuh im Sand.

„Aber wie ich schon vorhin sagte, ich habe mich ja nur erschrocken. Wolltet Ihr was bestimmtes von mir?"

Erleichtert über meine Wort, die der peinlichen Stille ein ende setzten, schaute er mich an und kniete er sich neben mir ins Gras.

„Ich habe Mittagspause und wollte Euch fragen, ob ich Euch eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten darf?"

„Ich habe nichts dagegen. Ihr könnt auch gerne etwas von meinem Proviant haben, ich bin im Moment nicht hungrig."

Ich reichte ihm meine Tasche. Dankbar griff er hinein und nahm etwas Obst und ein Stück Brot. Während er zu Ancórdar blickte, sah ich ihn mir etwas genauer an. Er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit Haldir, doch waren seine Wangeknochen stärker gezeichnet. Und sein Haar war dunkler. Doch es kam mir so vor, als ob ich ihm schon einmal begegnet war. Und ich meine nicht eben auf dem Fleet.

„Sagt bitte, Ihr kommt mir bekannt vor, Salldoth. Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?"

Etwas irritiert über meine Frage blickte er mich an.

„Aber natürlich kennt Ihr mich. Bei Eurem letzten Besuch hier in Lórien sind wir uns öfters begegnet. Zu der Zeit habe ich noch bei den Pferden gearbeitet. Aber ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit, mich Euch mit Namen vor zustellen."

Und wieder war die Vergangenheit da, von der ich nichts wusste. Jetzt bloß nix falsches sagen.

„Tut mir leid, das war mir entfallen. Erzählt mir doch ein wenig von unserem Zusammentreffen."

Ein freudiges Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht.

„Gern werde ich das tun. Ihr wart damals mit Lord Elrond hier gewesen. Ich habe mich um Euer Pferd gekümmert. Ich kamt jeden Tag zu mir und habt Euch für die Pflege des Pferdes bedankt. Ihr wart immer sehr nett. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, als ich erfahren habe, das Ihr auf dem Weg hierher wart. Und das zu dieser besonderen Zeit."

„Wieso besondere Zeit?"

„Naja.., also .. Ihr hattet mir ja einen Dank für die gute Pflege Eures Pferdes versprochen."

Oh, Mist. Wieder was, wovon ich nichts wußte.

„Und was war das für ein Dank? Es tut mir leid, ich kann mich im Moment nicht daran erinnern."

Er sah auf den Boden und spielte an seinem Stück Brot rum. Es schien ihm etwas peinlich zu sein, mir zu sagen, was ich ihm versprochen hatte. Ich versuchte es auf die nette Tour.

„Wenn Ihr mir nicht auf die Sprünge helft, kann ich mein Versprechen auch nicht einlösen."

Das zog bei Männern immer, auch wenn es Elben waren.

„Ihr hattet gesagt, wenn Ihr zum nächsten Sonnenblütenfest hier in Lórien weilt, dann würdet Ihr mir einen Tanz gewähren."

Das hörte sich ja noch ganz in Ordnung an. Einen Tanz mit ihm zu tanzen war sicher machbar. Aber irgendwas war da noch.

„Das war aber doch sicher noch nicht alles, oder?"

„Nun ja, Ihr sagtet auch, das Ihr mit mir durch den Bogen der Sonnenblüten gehen wolltet, sofern Ihr ohne Begleitung zum Fest kommen würdet."

Soweit ich von Niniél erfahren hatte, war der Bogen der Sonnenblüten eine Pflanze, die in der Form eines Halbkreises wuchs. Sie trat an einer Stelle aus dem Boden, wuchs in die Höhen und dann wieder zurück in die Erde, wodurch ein Bogen entstand. Und an diesem Bogen wuchsen kräftige gelbe Blüten, die wie Sonnen aussahen. Und es wurde davon ein Fest gemacht, weil diese Pflanze nur alle 100 Jahre zu wachsen begann. Es war Brauch, mit einem Partner durch den Bogen zu gehen, mit dem man entweder sein Leben teilen wollte, oder wenigstens eine Zeit lang zusammen verbringen wollte.

Tja, und da ich das mit Legolas tun wollte, mußte ich wohl oder übel diesem jungen Krieger einen Korb geben.

„Salldoth, ich werde gerne mit Euch auf dem Fest tanzen, doch durch den Bogen werde ich mit jemand anderes gehen. Ich werde auf dem Fest den Bund mit einem Mann eingehen, und es wird ihm sicher nicht recht sein, wenn ich mit Euch durch den Bogen gehe."

Autsch, das hatte gesessen. Es tat mir ja irgendwie leid für ihn, aber ich wollte nicht, das er sich wohlmöglich noch Hoffnungen machen würde.

Bedrückt sah er zu Boden. In den folgenden Minuten vermied er es, mich anzusehen. Schweigend aß er sein Brot auf und steckte die Früchte wieder in die Tasche zurück. Er hatte sich also wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht.

„Ich werde jetzt wieder auf meinen Posten gehen, meine Pause ist vorbei. Habt Dank für das Brot."

Hastig stand er auf, verbeugte sich und verschwand laufend wieder hinter den Bäumen. Eine weile suchte ich noch die Baumkronen ab, doch ich konnte weder ihn, noch jemand anderes entdecken.

Die Sonne hatte bereits ihren höchsten Stand erreicht. Der Schatten des Baumes war gewandert und ungehindert trafen mich jetzt die Strahlen der Sonne. Ich legte mich mit den Kopf auf den Sattel und streckte mich aus. Meine Unterwäsche war noch naß und so kannte ich meine Hose nicht drüber ziehen. Ich sah mich suchend nach Ancórdar um und fand ihn dösend im Schatten einiger Bäume. Wenn er hier schlafen konnte, dann würde auch ich mich beruhigt entspannen können. Ich schloss die Augen und summte Brown Girl in the Ring von Boney M. vor mich hin.

Ich erwachte von etwas, was mich schubste. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Ancórdar über mir. Er stupste mich immer wieder an.

„Ist ja schon gut mein Junge. Ich bin wach. Was ist denn los, warum weckst du mich?"

Doch ich sah selber, warum. Es war schon Abend geworden und von der Sonne sah man nur noch die einzelne Strahlen, die sich mit letzter Kraft über dem Horizont hielten.

„Oh, ich hab ja den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen. Und ich sollte doch Legolas den Tanz von Niniél beibringen. Na die wird mir was erzählen, wenn sie erfährt, das ich den ganzen Tag nur gefaulenzt hab. Also, dann los, zurück zur Stadt."

Ich stand auf, zog mir die Hose und die Jacke an und räumte die Decke wieder zusammen. Ancórdar schnaubte ungeduldig, als ich ihm Sattel und Trense wieder auflegte. Rasch befestiget ich die Tasche und Decke am Sattel und schwang mich aufs Pferd. Wie gestern suchte sich Ancórdar den schnellsten Weg zurück zur Stadt. Als wir ankamen, brannten schon die Lichter in den Bäumen.

Am Stall begegnete ich Haldir. Er wollte gerade das Pferd von Legolas satteln.

„Melian, da seid Ihr ja. Legolas wollte sich gerade auf die Suche nach Euch begeben.

„Ich bin am See eingeschlafen. Wo ist er denn jetzt?"

„Er ist noch oben bei Eurem Haus."

Ich drückte einem Stallburschen mein Pferd in die Hand und rannte zum Haus. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder für Wirbel sorgen, wo ja auch nichts passiert war. Die ständigen Sorgen, die man sich in Bruchtal um mich gemacht hatten, waren schon zu viel gewesen. So viel Aufmerksamkeit um mich war mir schon peinlich.

Oben angekommen stieß ich in der Tür mit Legolas zusammen. Er packte mich an den Schultern und sah mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was ist passiert? Du bis außer Atem, wo bist du gewesen?"

„Es ist nichts passiert. Ich bin am See gewesen und nach dem Schwimmen nur eingeschlafen. Es war meine Schuld. Ich wollte gar nicht so lange bleiben. Es tut mir leid, wenn du dir meinetwegen schon wieder Sorgen gemacht hast."

Wortlos schloss er mich in die Arme.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hörte ich Legolas sich vor der Tür mit einem Elben unterhalten. Es war Haldir. Sie sprachen sehr leise, doch ich konnte hören, das vom Feste und von Tanz lernen die Rede war. Grinsend stieg ich aus dem Bett und schlich mich an die Tür.

„Haldir, ich wußte wirklich nichts davon. Ich schwöre es beim Ilúvatar, Melian hat mir nichts erzählt."

„Was soll ich den jetzt machen? Niniél will unbedingt, das ich diesen Tanz lerne. Sie sagte, du würdest ihn auch können. Sie hat den ganzen Tag von nichts anderem gesprochen. Legolas, ich kann nicht tanzen, und jetzt soll ich das auch noch von Niniél lernen? Wie steh ich den jetzt da?"

Ich hatte große Mühe, nicht laut loszulachen. Die beiden waren zu komisch. Für Legolas war es sicher leicht, den Tanz zu lernen, aber bei Haldir sah ich echt schwarz. Legolas versuchte weiterhin, Haldir zu beruhigen, doch es gelang im nur teilweise.

„Pass auf, wir werden das anders machen. Ich werde ihn mir von Melian zeigen lassen, und dann komm ich und bringe ihn dir bei. So mußt du dich nicht unnötig vor Niniél blamieren und lernst ihn auch. Was sagst du?"

Die Vorstellung, das Legolas dem tanzunbegabten Haldir das Tanzen beibringen wollte, war einfach zu viel. Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und hielt mir den Bauch vor Lachen. Zwei blonde Elben, die sich im Squaredance versuchten. Der eine geschmeidig und elegant wie eine Katze und der andere so untalentiert und tollpatschig wie eine Ente. Ich prustete aus vollem Hals los und kriegte mich gar nicht mehr ein. Erst als ich die beiden um mich stehen sah, mit verschränkten Armen und doch recht bösem Blick, beruhigte ich mich wieder.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid Jungs, aber …."

Ich prustete schon wieder los. Es war einfach zu komisch. Ich bekam schon Bauchschmerzen vom Lachen und die Tränen standen mir in den Augen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es an der Situation lag, oder ob mein Lachen einfach nur ansteckend war, aber nach kurzer Zeit lachten auch Legolas und Haldir aus vollem Hals.

Nachdem wir uns wieder eingekriegt hatten und ich mir die Tränen weggewischt hatte, beschloss ich, Haldir und Legolas gemeinsam den Tanz beizubringen. Aber das bereute ich ganz schnell wieder. Haldir war wirklich eine Katastrophe für sich. Nach etlichen Remplern und Fußtritten hatte ich es dann aber doch geschafft, und die beiden tanzten im Gleichschritt durch den Raum. Und an der Tür klatschte jemand Beifall.

Erschrocken drehten wir uns um. Dort stand Galadriel und klatschte, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, in die Hände.

„Das wird sicher eine unvergessliche Feier, wenn sogar Haldir das Tanzbein schwingt."

Haldirs roter Kopf ließ ihn wie das HB- Männchen aussehen. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mir einen weiteren Lachkrampf unterdrücken.

„Ja, ich denke wir sind dann auch hier fertig. Legolas, wir sprechen uns nachher noch."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verließ Haldir den Raum. Schmunzelnd kam Galadriel zu mir und reichte mir das Kleid, was ich mir ausgesucht hatte. Sie schickte Legolas aus dem Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich durften auch Elben die Hochzeitskleider nicht schon vorher sehen. Ich breitete es auf dem Bett aus. Es funkelte und glitzerte überall. Silberne Stickerein und blitzende Steinchen zierten Kleid und Mantel.

„Ich danke Euch, es ist traumhaft."

„Es war mir eine große Freude. Und nun werde ich dir zeigen, was wir mit deinen Haaren machen. Schließlich soll ja alles zusammen passen."

Sie zwinkerte mir zu und holte eine Schachtel mit allerlei Spangen, Haarklemmen und Bändern hervor. Den Rest des Vormittages verbracht ich mit ihr auf meinem Zimmer. Sie war eine wahrhaftige Künstlerin was Frisuren anging.

Später traf ich Niniél beim Mittagessen. Sie war total begeistert, als sie hörte, das Haldir mit mir den Tanz gelernt hatte. Ihre Freude über das bevorstehende Fest war ihr mehr als nur anzusehen. Auch ihr Kleid hatte Galadriel noch reichlich bestickt und verziert.

Nach dem Essen halfen wir noch bei den letzten Vorbereitungen und dekorierten die Tische, die auf der Wiese aufgestellt waren. An der Stelle, wo die Sonnenblüte wachsen sollte, waren Blütenblätter und bunte Bänder auf dem Boden verteilt. Galadriel hatte mir erzählt, das man eigentlich nie genau wissen konnte, wann nun eigentlich das Fest losgehen würde. Man stand rum und wartete, bis die Pflanze zu wachsen begann. Erst dann wurde gefeiert. Und zwar so lange, bis der Bogen voll mit den Blüten war. Dann begann man mit der Zeremonie und die Elben gingen unter dem Bogen hindurch. Wenn dies alle getan hatte, feierte man weiter, bis die Pflanze verblüht und wieder im Boden verschwunden war. Normalerweise dauerte das zwei Tage und Nächte, aber sie sagte, sie habe schon ein Fest erlebt, wo es fast fünf Tage gedauert hatte, bis die Pflanze wieder verschwunden war.

Da ich mit Legolas den Bund eingehen wollte, würden wir als Erstes durch den Bogen gehen und mit dem besonderen Segen der Valar beschenkt werden.

Abends stand ich mit Legolas vor unserem Haus und schaute in die Nacht.

„Morgen ist es nun also soweit. Ich kann das noch gar nicht glauben, das kommt alles so schnell."

„Liebes, ich bereue nicht eine Sekunde, die ich mit dir verbracht habe. Mein Herz gehört dir und mit dir den Bund einzugehen macht mich zum glücklichsten Wesen in ganz Mittelerde. Ich liebe dich Melian."

Ich stand schweigend da und genoss seine zärtlichen Küsse und Berührungen.

Ja, morgen war es wirklich soweit.


	22. Kapitel 20a

_Kapitel 20a (Zwischenkapitel Toral)_

Toral hatte wieder seinen Stand auf diesem Flohmarkt aufgebaut. Es war nicht einfach für ihn in dieser Welt, doch er mußte warten, bis er sie gefunden hatte. Ohne sie hätte er in Mittelerde nie eine Chance gegen die Elben und Menschen. Toral brauchte ihre Fähigkeiten um sich gegen das Gute zu wehren.

Besorgt sah er zum Himmel. Noch sah das Wetter gut aus, doch es würde sicher später Regen geben. Würde sie heute kommen? Er wußte es nicht, er mußte abwarten.

Der Vormittag ging nur zögerlich vorbei. Ein paar Sachen hatte er verkaufen können, doch seit einer Stunde war kein Kunde mehr bei ihm gewesen. Er wollte schon aufgeben und seine Sachen einpacken, als er etwas spürte.

Es war eine starke Energie, die sich ihm näherte. Toral erstarrte innerlich. Sie mußte sein, wonach er gesucht hatte. Je näher die Kraft kam, um so unerträglicher wurde sie für ihn. Er redete sich zu, stark zu bleiben und sich nicht zu entblößen. Er mußte nur die Ruhe bewahren, dann würde sie schon in seine Falle laufen.

Und da war sie. Eine junge, blonde Frau. Nichts besonderes, wie er fand. Wie es alle Sterblichen in dieser Welt waren. Sie stöberte in der Kiste unter dem Tisch. Er mußte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, sonst würde sie einfach weitergehen.

Toral fragte sie, ob sie etwas Besonderes suche. Ein Nicken bestätigte seine Frage und ging zu seinem Wagen und holte das Buch in der Holzkiste hervor. Es hatte ihn viel Zeit und Geld gekostet, an dieses Buch zu kommen und sogar einen Zauberer hatte er dafür zu Rate ziehen müssen. Oh wie hatte ihn das angewidert, diesen Kauz auf zusuchen. Und wie er von ihm ausgefragt wurde, was er damit wolle. Nun ja, es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass der Zauberer nicht aufhören wollte, ihn zu löchern und die Orks taten nur, wozu sie da waren. Er habe widerlich süß geschmeckt, hatten sie hinterher gesagt. Aber damit hatte Toral sich nicht belastet, er hatte, was er wollte und konnte sich endlich auf die Suche nach der Frau machen.

Freundlich lächelnd gab er ihr die Kiste. Ein bisschen nettes Gerede, woher die Kiste kam und was sie doch für ein Schatz war, und schon hatte er die junge Frau an der Angel. Torals Augen blitzten auf, als er sah, wie begeistert sie von dem Buch war. Doch er mußte sich noch vergewissern, ob sie auch den Weg nach Mittelerde finden würde. Und wie sie dort heißen würde, denn in ihrer jetzigen Gestalt würde sie nicht in Mittelerde erscheinen.

Sie war also bereit, vieles aufzugeben hier in ihrer Welt und Mittelerde war ihr ein Zufluchtsort. Dann war sie die Richtige. In ihren Gedanken konnte er den Namen Melian lesen. Doch es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Sie war so rein und die Kraft in ihr zu stark für ihn in dieser Welt. Schnell schickte Toral sie weg, bevor er in seiner wahren Gestalt zu erscheinen drohte.

Nachdem sie sich entfernt hatte, baute er seine Sachen ab und verstaute alles in seinem Wagen. Er fuhr wieder zu der Hütte im Wald, die er sich besorgt hatte. Den alten Kerl, der hier hauste, würde sicher keiner vermissen. Er hatte sich ja nicht einmal gewehrt, ja regelrecht leicht hatte er es ihm gemacht, ihn zu überwältigen.

Nun ja, das Portal hatte er hier ungestört errichten können. Jetzt brauchte Toral nur noch zurück nach Mittelerde gehen und warten bis die junge Frau auftauchen würde.

Kaum war er wieder zurück in den Minen unter den Eisenbergen, da spürte er die Erschütterung in sich. Sie hatte also den Weg gefunden. Menschen, dachte Toral nur, sie waren so leicht zu beeinflussen.

Als Kartenschreiber getarnt machte er sich auf den Weg, sie zu suchen. Er war sich sicher, das sie elbische Gestalt angenommen hatte. Nach Lorien konnte er nicht gelangen, dort würde die Hexe ihn sofort angreifen, doch nach Bruchtal konnte er leicht . Der Elbenlord Elrond hielt seine Grenzen immer für harmlose Reisende offen. Hielt sich für schlauer als er es war. Es würde für ihm ein leichtes sein, an sie heran zu kommen.

Einige Tage später erreichte Toral die Grenzen von Bruchtal. Langsam begann er wieder die Kraft zu spüren. Und sie war stärker, als je zuvor. Je tiefer er sich in den Wald hineinwagte, um so mächtiger wurde die Kraft.

Wieder mußte er sich zusammenreißen. Noch war es nicht soweit. Sie mußte erst noch ein Ungeborenes in sich tragen. Erst dann würde sie ihm nützlich sein . Nur in diesem Zustand konnte er von ihrer Kraft Gebrauch machen, ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte.

Er sah sie mit dem weißen Pferd an Bach stehen. Er sprach laut zu seinem Pferd, damit das widerliche weiße Vieh verschwinden würde. Soviel Reinheit auf einmal, das konnte er nicht ertragen.

Dass sie ihn erkennen würde, wußte Toral. Doch warum hatte sie Angst vor ihm? Er war ihr doch freundlich entgegengekommen auf diesem Flohmarkt. War sie wohlmöglich noch stärker, als er geglaubt hatte? Hatte sie vielleicht doch die Fähigkeiten, die man ihr weissagte? Er mußte versuchen, ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

Von den Elben ließ er sich zu deren Stall geleiten. Während der Fahrt dahin war sie vor ihm davon gelaufen. Er hatte sie durch den Wald laufen sehen. Doch sie war zu schnell und er konnte sie nicht erreichen und erfahren, warum sie dies tat.

Er wartete, bis es Nacht wurde. In seinem Traum näherte er sich ihr. Wie eine große weiße Statue stand sie vor ihm. Leuchtend, stark und mächtig. Er mußte sie berühren, um in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Doch ihre Macht war sehr stark und es gelang ihm nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Mit Wucht wurde er von ihr weggeschleudert. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Für so stark hatte er sie nicht gehalten. Sie selber wußte sicher noch nichts von dieser Kraft, doch bald würde man es ihr sagen, wenn er sie weiter bedrängte. Er mußte sich schnellstens aus dem Staub machen. Er mußte warten, bis er sie alleine antraf. Dann hatte er eine Gelegenheit, sie zu überwältigen.

Er zog sich wieder in die Mienen der Eisenberge zurück. Den Valar sei Dank hatten seine Orks und Trolle die restlichen Zwerge vertrieben. Jetzt konnte er beginnen, seine Armee aufzustellen. Überall im Land verteilte er seine Spitzel.

Um sie auch innerlich zu schwächen hatte er ihr ein Andenken an ihn dagelassen. Das Stück aus seinem Mantel würde sie sicher beunruhigen. Und der Elb, der sie beschützte, den mußte er sich auch alleine vornehmen. Aber der sollte erst noch seinen Zweck erfüllen. Oh wie ihn dieser Gedanke anwiderte. Aber er brauchte sie in diesem Zustand, doch die Vorstellung an diesen Akt ließ ihn innerlich erschauern.

Sie hatten sich auf den Weg nach Lothlórien gemacht, gleich am Tag nach seinem Erscheinen. Die Orks waren nicht sehr viel nütze gewesen. Zu schnell hatten sie alle ihren Kopf verloren. Doch die Trolle waren da schon erfolgreicher. Gleich zwei der lästigen Elben waren sie zu Verhängnis geworden. Und hätte sich nicht die Trägerin der Kraft eingemischt, dann hätte auch der Dritte noch dran glauben müssen.

Jetzt war sie sicher in Lothlórien und er hatte wieder etwas Zeit, neue Truppen auszusenden und seine Spitzel auf den Weg zu schicken. Er hatte erfahren, das sich eine Halbelbin aus dem Westen bei ihr aufhielt. Wie ein Späher ihm berichtete, ging diese Elbin jedes Jahr für einige Zeit nach Rohan. Sicher würde _sie_ sie begleiten. Dann hatte Toral wieder eine Gelegenheit, zuzuschlagen. Er mußte nur abwarten und sich bereithalten.


	23. Kapitel 21

_Kapitel 21  oder ein rauschendes Fest_

Die Sonnenstrahlen weckten mich aus einem langen Schlaf. Ich drehte mich zu Legolas und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete er seine Augen.

„Guten Morgen Liebste. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, wunderbar. Aber ich bin ein bisschen nervös wegen nachher."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch."

Wenigstens war ich nicht die Einzige, dachte ich mir, während ich mich anzog. Wir frühstückten zusammen mit Haldir und Niniél. Inzwischen hatte die Liebe beider Herzen entflammt. Zwischen den beiden hatte es richtig gefunkt. Zwei verliebte Pärchen, wir vier waren ein echt gutes Gespann. Gemeinsam überlegten wir uns, was wir alles auf dem Fest machen wollten. Niniél war es auf jeden Fall wichtig, das wir den Tanz ihrer Heimat tanzen würden. Aber selbst Haldir stimmte dem zu, was Niniél noch glücklicher machte, als sie schon war. Für sie war es das erste mal, das sie an diesem Fest teilnehmen durfte. Haldir und Legolas waren beide schon drei mal während des Festes in Lothlórien gewesen. Und wie mir Haldir erzählte, war ich auch schon zwei mal dabei gewesen. Unter dem Tisch trat Niniél nach ihm und zischte ihn leise an.

„Das weiß sie doch nicht mehr."

Aber jedes Fest sei anders, weil man nie genau wissen konnte, wann die Pflanze wachsen würde, fügte er noch schnell hinterher. Betroffen senkte er seinen Blick.

„Haldir, gräme dich nicht mein Freund. Ich habe mich langsam damit abgefunden, das ich meine Vergangenheit nicht kenne. Es ist sogar recht spannend, zu erfahren, was ich schon alles erlebt habe."

Dankbar über diese Worte lächelte er mich an.

Zur Mittagsstunde fanden sich alle auf der Festwiese ein. Galadriel und Celeborn hatten auf Stühlen, nahe der Stelle, wo die Pflanze wachsen sollte, platz genommen. Die Wiese war überfüllt von offenen Zelten, in denen lange, reich geschmückte Tafeln und Stühle standen. Doch werde Gesang, noch Musik oder ein Festessen gab es. Nur leise Gespräche waren hier und da zu hören.

Wir hatten uns an einen Baumstamm gesetzt und beobachteten gespannt den Boden. Aber nichts tat sich. Zwei Stunden lang saßen wir nur da und warteten. Selbst Galadriel und ihr Mann unterhielten sich jetzt schon recht angeregt. Sie rechneten wahrscheinlich damit, das es noch länger dauern würde. Gelangweilt lehnte ich meinen Kopf an Legolas´ Brust.

„Dauert das denn immer so lange? Mir ist langweilig."

Er lachte und strich mir über das Haar. Haldir drehte sich zu uns um, als er meine Worte gehört hatte.

„Gehe doch einmal hin und streiche über den Boden."

„Etwas seltsameres konnte dir nicht eingefallen, was?"

Ich fand das wirklich lächerlich. Wenn ich Dünger gehabt hätte, vielleicht, aber einen grünen Daumen hatte ich noch nie. Alle meine Pflanzen waren spätestens nach drei Monaten eingegangen.

Ich blickte zu Galadriel und bemerkte erstaunt, das sie mich die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte. Schnell richtete ich mich wieder auf. Ich hoffte, das sie das Gespräch nicht mitbekommen hatte. Sie lächelte mir zu, stand auf und kam zu uns rüber. Wir kamen rasch wieder zum stehen und verbeugten uns vor ihr. Doch sie nahm nur wortlos meine Hand und führte mich zu dem Kreis aus Bändern und Blütenblättern.

„Ich denke, es ist jetzt an der Zeit, das du etwas über deine Kräfte lernst. Setzte dich in den Kreis und lege deine Hände auf den Boden."

Ich tat, wie sie mir gesagt hatte. Ich kam mir wirklich lächerlich vor. Vor allem, weil jetzt jeder verstummte und zu mir sah.

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Konzentriere dich auf die Pflanze. Bitte sie, zu wachsen."

„Was soll ich ihr denn sagen?"

Mit Pflanzen reden, wieder ein Thema, von dem ich nichts hielt.

„Forme deine Worte nur in Gedanken. Und konzentriere dich."

Ich rutschte ein wenig aus dem Kreis und legte die Hände auf die Mitte. Nachdem ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte, versuchte ich mich zu konzentrieren, wie ich es bei den Trollen getan hatte. Da ich nicht wußte, wie die Pflanze aussah, dachte ich an die Rosen im Garten meiner Eltern. Ich hatte ihnen früher immer gerne zugesehen, wie sie ihre Blüten öffneten, wenn die Sonne auf sie schien. Langsam öffnete sich Blatt für Blatt, bis die ganze Blüte der Sonne sich entgegen gereckte. Ein tiefes dunkles Rot, ein Hauch von Rosé, oder ein frisches Gelb. Und dieser süße Duft, der durch den ganzen Garten strömte und die ersten Schmetterlinge anlockte.

Ein Raunen ging durch die versammelten Elben. Ich öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Zwischen meinen Händen schossen auf einmal vier grüne Sprösslinge empor. Ich war unfähig, mich zu rühren und meine Hände weg zunehmen.

Die vier Sprösslinge wuchsen immer höher. Als sie auf meiner Augenhöhe waren, verdrehten sie sich ineinander und wuchsen zu einer dicken Ranke zusammen.

Galadriel legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jetzt schafft sie es allein. Du kannst dich jetzt wieder erheben."

„War das wirklich ich?"

Sie lächelte mich an und nickte nur. Wuha, das war ja der reinste Wahnsinn. Ich hatte doch tatsächlich eine Pflanze zum Wachsen gebracht. Ungläubig auf meine Hände schauend, ging ich wieder zu den anderen hinüber.

Galadriel und Celeborn erhoben sich und wanden sich den versammelten Elben zu. Als erster der beiden sprach Celeborn einige Worte über die Tradition des Festes und dankte den Valar. Dann richtete Galadriel ihre Worte an die Elben.

„Einen besonderen Dank möchte ich an die Tochter der Valar richten, die unter uns weilt."

Wen konnte sie damit bloß meinen? Ich wurde rot wie ein Schulmädchen, das vor der ganzen Klasse für die beste Arbeit gelobt wurde.

„Heute möchte ich das Fest ihr widmen. Denn heute wird sie uns die Ehre erweisen, hier bei uns den Bund der Liebe einzugehen. Und nun möge das Fest beginnen. Möge die Musik spielen, alle hier Anwesenden tanzen, speisen und alles jenseits der Grenzen von Lórien vergessen."

Ein Jubelschrei ging durch die Menge und aus allen Ecke erschallte fröhlich und mitreißende Musik. Die Tische wurden mit reichlich gefüllten Platten und Schalen gedeckt. Kinder tanzten mit bunten Bänden in den Händen um die wachsende Sonnenblütenpflanze. An einer Stelle waren die Elben dabei, mit den Bögen um die Wette zu schießen. Das ließ sich Niniél nicht nehmen, sich einen Bogen zu leihen und alle Gäste kurzerhand zu übertreffen. Triumphierend gab sie den Bogen an den verblüfften Schützen zurück und hakte sich lachend wieder bei Haldir ein.

Es war ganz wie ein riesiges Volksfest. An allen Ecken wurden Kunststücke und besonderes Können gezeigt. Es wurde jongliert, Feuer gespuckt, Akrobatik vorgeführt und Schaukämpfe ausgetragen.

Wir suchten uns einen Platz an einer Tafel und aßen und lachten miteinander. Es war einfach wundervoll. So viel Spaß hatte ich schon seit langem nicht mehr gehabt. Nach dem Essen tanzte Legolas abwechselnd mit mir und Niniél. Haldir meinte, der eine Tanz wäre völlig ausreichend. Vorher würde er sich nicht dazu überreden lassen. Als Legolas erste Ermüdungserscheinungen zeigte, tanzen kurzerhand Niniél und ich alleine weiter. Das wir ständig Leute anrempelten, war bei unserem Gewirbel zu erwarten.

Zwischendurch gingen wir immer wieder zur Sonnenblütenpflanze. Mittlerweile hatte sie schon eine beachtliche Größe erreicht. Langsam begann sich die Spitze wieder gen Erdboden zu neigen.

Auf einmal tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Ich dreht mich um und da stand Salldoth vor mir. Unsicher blickte er mich an.

„Oh, seid gegrüßt Salldoth."

„Ich dachte, ich bitte Euch lieber jetzt um einen Tanz. Nach der Zeremonie seid Ihr verheiratet und dann ist es Eurem Gatten sicher nicht recht, wenn ich mit Euch tanze."

„Ach ich glaub nicht, das ihn das stören würde. Aber lass uns erst einmal jetzt tanzen. Noch bin ich ja keine Braut."

Ich griff mir seinen Arm und zog in auf die Tanzfläche. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mit ihm tanzte, aber es hatte mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Er war ein guter Tänzer. Doch nach vier Stunden fast durchgehenden Tanzens mit Legolas, Niniél und ihm ging mir langsam die Puste aus. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und versicherte, das ich nach der Feierlichkeit auch noch einmal mit ihm tanzen würde. Freudig lächelnd verbeugte er sich vor mir und verschwand in der Menge.

Die Ranke hatte nun fast den Boden wieder erreicht und langsam bildeten sich dicke Knospen auf der gesamten Pflanze. Die Nacht trat ein und ganz Lothlórien erstrahlte im Glanz der Lampen und Kerzen.

Galadriel schickte mich auf mein Zimmer um mich für die Zeremonie umzuziehen. Auch Niniél ging ihr Kleid holen und kam dann zu mir. Gemeinsam halfen wir uns in die Kleider und mit Galadriels Hilfe wurde aus unseren Haaren wahre Kunstwerke. Sie drehte mir die oberen Haare zu vielen kleinen Strähnen und steckte diese mit Spangen hoch und verzierte alles mit kleinen, glitzernden Steinchen. Die restlichen Haare wurden glatt über den Rücken gekämmt und mit silbernen Bändern geschmückt. Zuletzt setzte sie mir einen silbernen Stirnreif auf. Bei Niniél wurden viele kleine Strähnen ineinander geflochten und mit silbernen Spangen befestigt. Auch sie hatte funkelnde Steine und Perlen im Haar. Stolz auf ihre Arbeit, ließ Galadriel uns vor sich drehen und präsentieren.

„So, und jetzt mußt du Melian, hier warten. Der Vater von Legolas, König Thranduil wird dich zum rechten Zeitpunkt holen und zum Bogen führen. Und Niniél, du kommst mit mir, und wirst mir behilflich sein."

Sie verließen beiden das Zimmer und gingen wieder zu den feiernden Leuten nach unten. Ich schaute durch den Türspalt auf die Wiese. Der Bogen der Sonnenblütenpflanze hatte seine volle Pracht erreicht und die Knospen blühten nach allen Seiten hin auf. Weithin sichtbar leuchtete das sattfarbene Gelb.

König Thranduil klopfte an die Tür und trat, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ins Zimmer ein. Ich erhob mich vom Bett und wir standen uns schweigend gegenüber. Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte, er war mir fremd, und schien doch vertraut. Er war ein stattlicher Elb, etwas herrisch wirkend, doch wie mir schien, von sanftem Gemüht. Er strahlte nicht die selbe Eleganz wie Elrond aus, doch auch ihm war sein vorangegangenes Leben anzusehen.

„Lady Melian. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Euch meinem Sohn zuzuführen. Ich bin sehr stolz, Euch in wenigen Momenten zu meiner Familie zählen dürfen. Ich habe es meinem Sohn gleich angesehen, das sein Herz für Euch schlägt. Seine Augen waren von Euch gar nicht mehr fort zubekommen."

Überschwänglich schloss er mich in seine Armen und drückte mich, das mir fast die Luft wegblieb. Dann schob er mich ein Stück von sich und ließ seinen Blick über mich schweifen. Er holte tief Luft und seufzte.

„König Thranduil, was habt Ihr? Gefalle ich Euch etwa so nicht?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil, mein Kind. Ihr seid das wunderschönste Wesen, das ich je gesehen habe. Mit Ausnahme meiner Gattin natürlich."

Wir lachten beide und umarmten uns noch ein weiteres Mal.

„Man sagte mir, das Ihr Eure Erinnerung verloren habt. Ist das wahr, ich kann das gar nicht glauben."

„Doch, es ist wahr. Das erste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, wie ich mit meinem Pferd nach Bruchtal geritten bin. Das war vor 13 Tagen. Alles, was davor geschehen ist, das weiß ich nicht mehr."

„Oh, wirklich gar nichts mehr?"

„Naja, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, mich an etwas zu erinnern, doch ich bin mir immer nicht sicher."

„Tja, dann erinnert Ihr Euch also auch nicht an mich?"

Unsicher blickte ich zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid, nein."

„Das muß Euch doch nicht leid tun. Dann lernen wir uns eben heute noch einmal kennen. So, jetzt müssen wir aber los, sonst kommt Ihr noch zu Eurer eigenen Hochzeit zu spät."

Er harkte meinen Arm bei sich ein und gemeinsam stiegen wir die Treppe hinunter. Je weniger die Stufen wurden, um so mulmiger wurde das Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Ich wußte noch nicht einmal, wie die Zeremonie vonstatten ging. Doch darüber zu grübeln hatte ich keine Zeit mehr. Schon gingen wir durch eine Gasse von Elben, die sich alle um den Bogen versammelt hatten. Himmlische Musik und ein sanfter Gesang war zu hören. Gespräche verstummten und alle Augen waren auf Thranduil und mich gerichtet. Gemächlich schritten wir durch die Gasse, über die gesamte Wiese, zum Bogen hin. Ich konnte Legolas davor, zusammen mit Haldir, stehen sehen. Er hatte eine grün schimmernde Tunika und einen silberfarbenen Überwurf an. Wie ich, trug auch er einen silbernen Stirnreif. Haldir stieß ihn an und nickte in unsere Richtung. Legolas wand sich um und blickt uns entgegen. Sein sonst so stolzer und beherrschter Ausdruck verschwand. Man sah, wie er den Atem anhielt und mich regelrecht mit seinem Blick in sich aufsog. Haldir klopfte ihm brüderlich auf die Schulter und stellte sich an die Seite. Stolz überreichte Thranduil meinen Arm an seinen Sohn, der mich nur wortlos anschaute, bevor sein ganzes Gesicht zu strahlen begann.

„Du…, du…, du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus. Mir fehlen die Worte."

Ich mußte unweigerlich grinsen. Das ihm die Worte fehlten, das reichte mir völlig. Gemeinsam gingen wir die letzten Schritte, bis wir unter dem Bogen stehen blieben. Zwei kleine Kissen waren zu unseren Füßen gelegt, und wir knieten nieder. Celeborn und Galadriel traten vor uns. Der Gesang und auch die Musik verstummten. Eine gespannte Stille trat ein, bis Celeborn das Wort ergriff.

„Am heutigen Tag, so ist es von den Valar bestimmt, werden diese Zwei den Bund für das Leben eingehen. Unter dem Angesicht der Sonnenblüten werden sie sich die Herzen schenken und sich ewige Treue schwören. Und sollte es in diesem meinem Reich jemanden geben, der mit diesem Bunde nicht einverstanden ist, so möge er die Valar für diesen Gedanken um Vergebung bitten oder für immer die Grenzen von Lothlórien hinter sich lassen."

Von der Menge hinter uns kam kein einziger Laut. Nur das leise Schluchzen von König Thranduil war zu hören.

„Ach, wer sollte da schon was gegen haben."

Stolz wand er sich an eine Elbin, die neben ihm stand.

„Das ist mein Sohn. Sehen die beiden nicht wunderbar zusammen aus?"

Eine Antwort konnte ich nicht mehr vernehmen, denn Galadriel ergriff jetzt das Wort.

„Die Valar und alle hier Anwesenden werden nun Zeugen des Versprechens, was diese Liebenden sich geben werden. Zeugen der Liebe, der Verbundenheit."

Legolas ergriff meine Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. Ich schenkte ihm mein schönstes Lächeln dafür.

„Prinz Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil, und Lady Melian, Tochter der Valar. An diesem bedeutenden Tag für die Elben von Lothlórien habt ihr euch hier eingefunden, um zusammen zufügen, was zusammen gehört. Unter den Augen aller hier Anwesenden gebt euch nun euer Versprechen."

Legolas drehte sich zu mir und nahm mich bei den Händen. Erwartungsvoll blickte ich ihn an. Ich wußte, der er zuerst etwas sagen wurde, doch was man sich bei so einem Gelöbnis versprach, davon hatte ich keine Ahnung.

„Geliebte Melian, mein Herz habe ich dir bereits geschenkt. Und doch möchte ich dir noch mehr schenken. Mein Leben, meine Liebe und vor allem mich. Ich verspreche dir hier und heute, dich zu beschützen, solange es mein Leben zulässt. Ich werde dich ehren, dir treu sein und dich niemals wieder allein lassen, bis mir mein letzter Atemzug über die Lippen geht. Die hier Anwesenden und die Valar sind meine Zeugen."

Überwältigt atmete ich auf. Es verschlug mir regelrecht die Sprache. Auch von den Elben und ganz besonders von Thranduil waren einige Seufzer zu hören. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Niniél, die hinter Legolas zusammen mit Haldir stand. Ihre Finger hatte sie in den Arm von Haldir gekrallt und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

Jetzt war ich an der Reihe, etwas zu sagen, doch mir viel nichts ein, was ich hätte sagen können. Ich konnte spüren, wie langsam Panik in mir aufstieg, als ich meinen Blick auf Galadriel warf. Sie stand kerzengerade da und lächelte mir auffordernd zu. Ihre rechte Hand legte sie sich auf die Brust, an die Stelle ihres Herzens, und formte lautlos ihre Lippen zu den Worten - höre nur auf dein Herz - . Ich lächelte zurück, drehte mich wieder zu Legolas und ließ mein Herz sprechen.

„Geliebter Legolas, mein Herz habe ich verloren, doch ein anderes dafür bekommen. Eines, was mir viel mehr wert ist, als das eigene. Dieses Herz zu besitzen, es zu lieben, ihm immer treu zu sein und auf ewig in Ehren zu halten, das verspreche ich. Mein Leben möchte ich mit dir von diesem Tag an teilen. Und nie mehr von deiner Seite weichen, bis meine Aufgabe hier erfüllt ist und mich die Valar wieder zu sich rufen. Ich werde für ewig die deine sein. Die hier Anwesenden und die Valar sind meine Zeugen."

Eine ehrfurchtsvolle Stille trat ein. Seine Augen strahlte in einem magischen Blau, das klarer war, als das Wasser des Meeres. Dieser Moment hatte wahrhaftig etwas magisches und ich wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen, noch zu atmen.

Dann wurde eine Blüte des Bogens zum Störer der Stille. Sie löste sich und fiel genau auf unsere sich haltenden Hände. Beide blickten wir sie an und ich löste mich von Legolas und legte sie auf meine geöffneten Hände.

Galadriel trat an uns heran, legte ihre Hände auf unsere Schultern und sprach mit sanfter, fast flüsternder Stimme, so das nur die unmittelbar Umstehenden es hören konnten.

„Die Valar habe euch ihr Zeichen geschickt. Sie sind mit dem Bund und euren Versprechen einverstanden. Diese Blüte soll zum Symbol eures Bundes werden und ihr müßt sie aufbewahren. Erhebt euch, durchschreitet den Bogen und… man darf die Braut auch gerne küssen."

Grinsend gingen sie und Celeborn zur Seite und machten so den Weg für uns frei.

Wir schritten durch den Bogen und blieben daneben stehen.

„Bist du glücklich Liebste?"

„Überglücklich. Und jetzt küss mich endlich."

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und nahm mich stürmisch in die Arme. Innige, nicht enden wollende Küsse folgten. Ich schmiegte mich enger an ihn und wollte, das dieser Augenblick nie aufhören würde.

Der Beifall und die lauten Jubelrufe der Festgäste holten uns wieder in die Realität zurück. Thranduil kam als erster auf uns zugestürmt und schloss uns überschwänglich in die Arme.

„Ach, ich freue mich so für euch. Mein lieber Sohn, du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst."

„Danke Vater. Es freut mich zu hören, das du mit meiner Entscheidung einverstanden bist."

„Was für einen Grund sollte es geben, warum ich nicht mit deiner Entscheidung einverstanden bin? Diese Lady ist das beraubernste Wesen, das ich je gesehen habe, und etwas anderes hätte ich von dir gar nicht erwartet. Und liebste Schwiegertochter, wenn er dir irgendwann einmal nicht gehorchen sollte, lass es mich wissen, ich werd ihn schon zu überreden wissen."

Schelmisch grinsend zwinkerte er mir zu. Und handelte sich dafür einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Seitenhieb von seinem Sohn ein. Viele gratulierende Umarmungen und nicht enden wollendes Händeschütteln folgten. Auch Niniél und Haldir schritten gemeinsam durch den Bogen. Oh, wie glücklich sie doch ihren Haldir angesehen hatte, als sie direkt darunter standen.


	24. Kapitel 22

_Kapitel 22  oder ein Fest mit Folgen_

Nachdem diese Zeremonie vorüber war, wurde mir klar, warum nur Elben und kein anderes Volk an diesem Fest teilnehmen durfte. Es war zur Wahrung des Bildes, das andere Völker von den Elben hatten. Die sonst so kühlen, eleganten und ernsten Elben zeigten sich mir von einer Seite, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und das die restliche Nacht lang und ohne Pause bis zum Nachmittag weiter.

Der Wein floss in Strömen und die sonst so ruhige und leise Musik schlug einen Ton an, den keinen lange auf den Stühlen hielt. Es wurde überall wild und ausgelassen getanzt. Auf der Wiese, auf den Fleets, sogar auf den Tischen. Wobei einige dann leider auch zu Bruch gingen, selbst das stärkste Holz hielt keine 20 Elben aus, die im Gleichschritt tanzten. Und zwischen drin sah ich immer wieder Niniél, die allen versuchte, ihren Tanz beizubringen. Was ihr auch hervorragend gelang. Als der Morgen schon graute, tanzten mindestens 100 Elben über die Wiese, und Haldir, Legolas, Niniél und ich vorne weg. Selbst Celeborn und Galadriel ließen sich dazu hinreißen und waren mit Feuer dabei.

Auch bekam ich des öfteren Salldoth zu fassen und tanzte einige anstrengende Runden mit ihm. Ich wußte nicht, ob es der Alkohol, oder mein Übermut war, der mich ununterbrochen auf Trapp hielt. Ich wurde überhaupt nicht müde und auch Niniél war eine mit der letzten, die am späten Nachmittag noch auf dem letzten heilen Tisch stand und die Beine schwang.

Doch als nur noch wir vier übrig waren, verstummte die Musik und es wurde still in der Stadt. Bis auf Niniél, die ununterbrochen nach mehr Wein forderte. Als Haldir sie endlich überredet hatte, vom Tisch zu kommen, ließen wir uns erschöpft an einem Baumstamm nieder. Doch so ganz wollte sie immer noch nicht Ruhe geben.

„Zeig mir doch bitte noch einmal die Blüte, Melian. Bitte, ich will sie noch mal sehen."

„Oh man, du hast sie doch schon bestimmt zwanzigmal gesehen. Aber bitte, hier hast du sie. Mach sie aber bloß nicht kaputt, hörst du!"

Ich holte die Blüte aus meinem Ausschnitt hervor. Sie hatte dort etwas gelitten, doch woanders hin wollte ich sie nicht legen, weil ich befürchtete, das ich sie verlor.

Niniél hielt sie gegen das Sonnenlicht und betrachtete sie mit halb zugekniffenen Augen.

„Die ist echt schön. Schenkst du sie mir?"

„Bist du des Wahnsinns? Gib sie sofort wieder her!"

Aber wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und versuchte mit der Blüte in der Hand weg zulaufen. Doch Legolas und Haldir waren schneller und brachten sie nach wenigen Schritten zu fall. Jetzt lag sie kichernd auf dem Boden und gluckste wie ein Fisch, der zu ertrinken drohte. Haldir nahm ihr die Blüte ab und reichte sie mir. Dann schnappte er sich Niniél, schulterte sie und verabschiedete sich von uns.

Ich betrachtete nachdenklich die Blüte in meinen Händen, als Legolas mich plötzlich auf den Arm nahm.

„So, und jetzt werde ich meine Braut ins Bett bringen, wie es die Tradition verlangt."

Ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen, denn Legolas hatte den Wein auch des öfteren genossen und schwankte beim Gehen enorm. Mit Mühe schaffte er es bis in unser Zimmer. Ziemlich unsanft beförderte er mich aufs Bett und ließ sich gleich daneben aufs Bettlaken fallen.

„Ich bin total ausgelaugt. Ich kann mich kein Stück mehr bewegen."

Er stöhnte und fasste sich an den Kopf. Wieder konnte ich mein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und fiel dabei leider auch aus dem Bett. Der harte Aufprall brachte ein wenig Klarheit in meinen Kopf und ich fing an, Legolas die Klamotten aus zuziehen.

„Nana, nicht so voreilig. Ich glaube, das bringe ich jetzt nicht mehr, können wir das nicht auf morgen verschieben?"

„Was du wieder denkst. Ich will nur nicht, das du in den Klamotten schläfst. Für alles andere habe ich auch keine Kraft,…… und auch keine Lust mehr. Ich will nur noch ins Bett und schlafen."

Männer, das war doch mal wieder typisch. Selbst so betrunken, wie wir aber beide waren, dachte er an Bettgeschichten. Mit Mühe gelang es mir, ihn von der Hose zu befreien, ehe er eingeschlafen war. Ich schob seine Beine auf die Matratze und deckte ihn zu. Dann entledigte ich mich meiner Kleider, verkrümelte mich schnellstens unter die Decke und schlief auch sogleich ein.

Oh, wie das hämmerte und pochte in meinem Schädel. So einen heftigen Kater hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehabt. Vorsichtig blinzelnd öffnete ich die Augen. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, doch noch lag die Stille der Nacht auf der Stadt. Ich richtete mich ganz langsam auf und rieb mir die Augen. Meine und Legolas Klamotten lagen noch immer auf dem Boden verstreut. Und am Fußende des Bettes lag Legolas, quer über das gesamte Bett. Wie er da hingekommen war, wollte ich lieber gar nicht erst wissen und bemühte mich, ihn beim Aufstehen nicht zu berühren. Ich ging ins Bad und tauchte meinen Kopf erst einmal in eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser. Oh, das tat wirklich gut. Ich hatte zwar immer noch Kopfschmerzen, aber ich konnte wieder klar denken.

„Man, war das eine Party. Die war ja heftiger, als meine zum 18ten Geburtstag."

Von Kopfschmerztabletten hatten die hier sicher noch nie etwas gehört.

Ich zog mich an und ging an die frische Luft.

Die Festwiese war schon wieder leer geräumt und nur einige bunte Bänder und das zertrampelte Gras deutete noch darauf hin, das hier gefeiert wurde. Die wenigen Überreste, die von der Sonnenblütenpflanze noch da waren, lagen verdorrt im Gras.

Ich traf Niniél, die sich einiges an Essen zum Frühstück geholt hatte und wir setzten und an ein stilles Plätzchen unterhalb der Wiese.

„Na, kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was du alles gemacht hast?"

„Nicht an alles. Wie bin ich eigentlich ins Bett gekommen?"

„Haldir hat dich gebracht. Du wolltest mir meine Blüte klauen und versuchtest, dich aus dem Staub zu machen. Aber du bist nicht weit gekommen, Haldir und Legolas haben sie dir schnell wieder abnehmen können."

„Oh, wirklich? Das tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie nicht kaputt gemacht?"

Ich holte einen kleinen Samtbeutel hervor und zeigte ihn ihr. Ich hatte die Blüte darin verstaut und ihn in meiner Tasche bei mir.

„Weißt du auch nicht mehr, das du bis zum Schluß auf dem Tisch getanzt hast und wie eine Irre nach mehr Wein gerufen hast?"

„WAS? Oh nein, wie peinlich. Hat das Haldir mitbekommen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Wir standen doch die ganze Zeit daneben und haben versucht, dich da runter zu bekommen."

Verlegen strich sie sich über die Stirn.

„Aber sag mal, wo warst du eigentlich kurz nach dem Essen? Ich konnte dich eine ganze Weile nicht finden. Und Haldir übrigens auch nicht. Ward ihr etwas gemeinsam unterwegs?"

Ich sah, das sie überlegte, was sie sagen wollte.

„Jetzt rück schon mit der Sprache raus. Ist da was zwischen euch gelaufen?"

Sie zögerte und vermied es, mich direkt anzusehen.

„Niniél, erzähl schon."

„Naja, also…. Wir sind zusammen im Pferdestall gewesen. Er hatte gesagt, daß er ein wenig nur mit mir zusammen sein wollte."

„Ja und weiter? Jetzt mach's doch nicht so spannend. Habt ihr ……?"

„Also, zu Anfang haben wir uns nur unterhalten, dann haben wir uns geküsst."

Sie machte schon wieder eine Pause. Das war doch nicht zum aushalten. Auch wenn sie sich noch so verlegen auf die Unterlippe biss, ich wollte endlich wissen, ob da was gelaufen war, zwischen den beiden.

„Niniél, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Wenn du mir nicht sofort erzählst, was gelaufen ist, red ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir."

„Das tust du ja doch nicht. Na gut, es war… er hat mich… wir haben im Stroh..., naja, du weißt schon. Aber erzähl das bloß keinem. Wenn mein Vater das zu hören bekommt, das ich vor der Ehe mit jemandem so etwas gemacht habe, dann schickt er mich gleich zu den Orks."

„Ach was redest du da. Das würde dein Vater doch nie tun. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werd niemanden davon erzählen. Ehrenwort. Wie war es denn überhaupt?"

„Bei den Valar, Melian, das war das schönste, aufregenste und intensivste, was ich je erlebt habe. Also, wenn ich gewusst hätte, daß das so umwerfend sein kann, dann …."

„Niniél. Du bist ja schon ganz hibbelig. Krieg dich mal wieder ein, sonst merkt dir noch jemand was an."

„Ja, ich hoffe, das uns keiner gesehen hat. Haldir meinte zwar, das ihn das nicht stören würde, aber für mich wäre das echt nicht so gut. Zu mal ich nur eine Halbelbin bin. Ach, da fällt mir ein, du wolltest doch mit mir zu meiner Tante nach Rohan kommen, oder?"

„Na klar mach ich das. Ich freue mich schon drauf, wann soll's denn losgehen? In zwei Wochen sagtest du neulich?"

„Eigentlich schon. Aber ich habe ganz vergessen, das seit einiger Zeit die Tochter einer Freundin von meiner Tante bei ihr zu Gast ist. Und mein Vater hatte mich vor meinem Aufbruch nach Bruchtal gebeten, einige Zeit früher nach Rohan zu gehen. Damit ich ihr Gesellschaft leisten kann."

„Dann reiten wir mit Haldir und Legolas eben schon in einigen Tagen los. Auf eine Woche mehr oder weniger kommt es dann ja auch nicht an."

„Naja, da gäbe es aber ein Problem. Haldir dürfte nicht mitkommen. Wenn mein Vater sehen würde, das ich mit ihm zusammen bin, dann rastet er sicher aus und wird mir ihn verbieten. Er will nicht, das ich mit einem Elben zusammen bin."

„Aber er hat doch auch eine Elbin geheiratet. Wieso hat er etwas dagegen, wenn jetzt du…."

„Im Dorf meiner Tante hat man was gegen Elben, man mag sie nicht sonderlich. Deshalb ist mein Vater auch zum Volk meiner Mutter gegangen. Oder ehr gesagt, man hat sie beide vertrieben. Das ist zwar schon lange her, aber die Alten vergessen das nicht so schnell, und wenn jetzt wieder ein Elb dort auftauchen würde, könnte das nicht gut enden."

„Ja und was ist mit mir? Ich hab doch auch nicht grad die Gestalt eines Zwerges, oder?"

„Nein, bei dir ist das was anderes. Du bist meine Freundin und wenn nur wir beide kommen, wird uns keiner beachten."

„Also heißt das, das Legolas auch nicht mit soll?"

„Genau."

„Das wird ihm aber nicht sehr gefallen."

„Ach, das kriegen wir schon hin. Hauptsache, wir haben unseren Spaß!"

Sie grinste schelmisch und erzählte mir, was sie noch alles in Rohan machen wollte.

Wir plauderten den ganzen Vormittag hindurch und wurden einige Zeit später auf hektisches Treiben am Pferdestall aufmerksam.

„Niniél, sieh mal, da sind zwei Reiter gekommen. Die sehen recht fertig aus. Laß uns mal nachsehen gehen, was da los ist."

Wir gingen zum Stall, doch da sagte man uns, das die Botschafter schon oben bei Galadriel, Celeborn und König Thranduil seien. Also machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Palast.

Als wir den Raum betraten, herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Es mußte etwas außerordentlich wichtiges sein, was die Botschafter zu berichten hatten, denn nur Celeborn, Galadriel, Thranduil, Haldir und Legolas waren anwesend. Thranduil wollte uns schon wieder hinausschicken, doch Legolas hielt ihn auf.

„Nein Vater. Sie erfahren es sowieso. Dann können sie es auch jetzt mit anhören. Melian, Niniél, kommt, setzt euch."

Wir sahen uns fragend an, gingen dann zu den uns zugewiesenen Plätzen und setzten uns. Einer der Botschafter begann zu berichten.

„Wir haben erfahren, das es viel mehr sein werden, als erwartet. Wenn wir nicht schnell handeln, dann werden wir ihnen nicht lange Stand halten können. Mein König, Ihr müßt sofort zurück kommen. Wenn wir gleich aufbrechen, dann schaffen wir es noch, bevor sie den Düsterwald erreicht haben."

Niniél warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon da die Rede war. Legolas bemerkte meine Bewegung zu Niniél, und flüsterte mir leise ins Ohr, was geschehen war.

„Ein großes Heer von Orks und Trollen ist gesichtet worden, die auf dem Weg zum Reich meines Vaters sind. Wir müssen zurück und unseren Wald verteidigen."

Celeborn erhob sich und richtete seine Worte an König Thranduil.

„Und Lothlórien wird Euch zur Seite stehen. Die Galadhrim werden mit Euch ziehen. Haldir, schickt nach Euren Männern. Sie sollen sich bereitmachen. Bei Sonnenaufgang werden sie aufbrechen."

Der König bedankte sich bei Celeborn und Galadriel für die Unterstützung und verließ mit ihnen den Raum. Legolas war zusammen mit Haldir gegangen und nur Niniél und ich saßen noch auf unseren Stühlen.

„Melian, hast du das gehört? Wir ziehen in den Krieg. Ist das nicht aufregend?"

„Aufregend? Ich finde das ehr beängstigend. Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber ich denke nicht, das man uns dabei haben will."

„Ach was, wenn die Krieger von Lórien mitziehen, dann sind wir eh in der Übermacht, und die Orks werden keine Chance gegen uns haben. Oder glaubst du etwa, Haldir und Legolas werden uns nicht mitnehmen?"

„Ja, das glaubt sie!"

Erschrocken sahen wir uns um. Haldir und Legolas betraten den Raum und kamen auf uns zu.

„Ihr beide werdet nicht mit uns kommen. Es ist so schon sehr gefährlich, da werden wir nicht noch auf euch beide achten können."

„Aber Legolas, was soll das denn? Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher genauso gut gekämpft, wie die anderen. Wieso darf ich jetzt nicht mitkommen? Haldir, sag doch auch mal was."

„Was soll ich da noch sagen. Legolas hat Recht. Du kannst nicht mitkommen. Nicht dieses Mal."

Ich wagte gar nicht erst, etwas zu sagen. Da ich nicht kämpfen konnte, wollte ich auch gar nicht mitgehen. Doch der Gedanke, das mein gerade erst geehelichter Mann in den Krieg ziehen würde, ließ mich erschaudern.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebste. Hier bist du sicher und sobald die Gefahr vorüber ist, werde ich wieder zu dir kommen."

Er nahm mich in den Arm und hielt mich einfach nur. Sicher, ich war hier in Mittelerde, und da waren sie Dinge einfach anders. Anstatt täglich zur Arbeit zu gehen, ging man ab und zu in eine Schlacht.

Niniél versuchte noch eine Weile dagegen zu protestieren, doch am Ende gab sie aber auf. Wir wollten aber morgen bis zum Waldrand mitreiten und dort verabschieden. Da der Anduin zu dieser Zeit nicht viel Wasser führte, konnten sie ihn noch vor dem Schwertel überqueren und mußten nicht bis zur Furt an der alten Waldstraße reiten.

Niniél und ich verbrachten den Rest des Tages im Stall bei unseren Pferden. Legolas und Haldir hatten Besprechungen mit dem König und organisierten den Ritt und den Angriff.

„Niniél, jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Sie haben doch Recht. Was sollten wir schon dagegen tun können."

Sie antwortete nicht, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich plötzlich. Sie sah nicht mehr traurig aus, vielmehr wirkte sie, als ob sie etwas aushecken würde.

„Niniél, was hast du vor?"

„Ich habe nicht vor, ihnen hinterher zu reiten, wenn du das denkst. Aber ich habe mir überlegt, wenn unsere Männer nicht da sind, dann können sie uns auch nicht verbieten, alleine nach Rohan zu reiten."

„Das schon, aber du kennst sie doch, sie werden sicher eine Wache anweisen, uns nicht aus den Augen zu lassen."

„Wenn's nur das ist, die hängen wir schon ab. Unsere Pferde sind viel schneller, als die der Galadhrim."

„Ok, das hört sich an, als ob du einen Plan hättest."

Sie grinste mich geheimnisvoll an und versicherte sich, das uns keiner belauschen konnte.

„Pass auf, wir werden es so machen. Wir reiten mit ihnen bis zum Waldrand, verabschieden uns und reiten dann ganz normal wieder zurück. Doch nicht zur Stadt, sondern zum Silberlauf. Wir suchen uns eine Stelle, die wir mit den Pferden überqueren können und machen uns auf dem Weg in Richtung Fangorn. Sobald wir den Limklar überquert haben, sind wir schon im Reich von Rohan. Dann brauchen wir nur noch durch das Ödland und sind schon bei meiner Tante. Wir brauchen sicher nicht viel mehr als eine Woche."

„Ja, und was ist, wenn wir eine Wache aufgebrummt bekommen? Wie werden wir die los? Wir können die ja schlecht einfach wegschicken. Und …."

Sie hob die Hand und fuhr mir ins Wort.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das klappt schon alles. Und ehr unsere Liebsten Bescheid wissen, sind wir schon in Rohan. Auch wenn sie schnell unterwegs sind, werden sie sicher auch fünf Tage brauchen, bis sie die Festung des Königs erreichen. Und wenn man ihnen von unserem Verschwinden berichtet hat, brauchen sie auch wieder einige Zeit, um zurück zukommen. Also haben wir genügend Zeit für uns."

„Weiß Haldir eigentlich, das du nach Rohan willst? Und wo deine Tante wohnt?"

„Beides Nein. So sehr ich ihn auch liebe, in meiner alten Heimat möchte ich ihn nicht dabei haben. Die Gründe kennst du ja. Und außerdem werden wir bei meiner Tante viel zu tun haben, da hätte ich wahrscheinlich gar keine Zeit für ihn."

Ich dachte an das, was sie mir heute morgen erzählt hatte. Wenn wir schnell mit der Arbeit für den Winter fertig wurden, dann konnten wir noch mit zur Pferdeschau nach Edoras. Ihre Tante wollte dort ihre Pferde an den König verkaufen. Und zur Zeit des Pferdemarktes sollte in Edoras immer sehr viel los sein. Etwas Abwechslung kam mir eigentlich ganz Recht. Langsam war es mir, als ob ich hier eingesperrt wurde. Dies war die Möglichkeit, dem Käfig zu entfliehen. Meine Bedenken über die Mission und Toral warf ich über Bord.

„Ok, wir machen es. Dann müssen wir aber noch Proviant besorgen."

„Das habe ich schon getan."

Sie zeigte mir zwei Taschen, die sie in der Box ihrer Stute versteckt hatte. Außerdem hatte sie zwei Decken, Wasserflachen und zwei dunkelgrüne Umhänge besorgt.

„Dies sind die Umhänge der Galadhrim. Sie schützen uns vor feindlichen Augen. Die werden uns sicher auch in der Nacht nützlich sein. Und ich habe dir auch einige Waffen besorgt."

Sie reichte mir einen breiten Dolch und ein filigran verziertes Schwert.

„Ich werde die Sachen nachher verstecken gehen. Dann brauchen wir nicht erst wieder in die Stadt, um sie zu holen. Und zieh dir morgen deine bequemsten Reitsachen an. Bring mir auch noch Kleidung zum Wechseln runter, die werde ich mit den Sachen hier verstecken. Scht jetzt, ich glaub, da kommt jemand. Geh gleich jetzt deine Sachen holen, sonst erwischt uns noch jemand."

Ich nickte stumm und ging aus dem Stall zu unserem Haus. Legolas war nirgends zu sehen. Ich packte rasch ein Reitkleid, eine Tunika und einige andere Sachen zusammen. Zusammengerollt ergab die Kleidung nur ein kleines Bündel und Niniél versteckte es in der Box ihrer Stute. Um nicht doch noch verdächtig zu wirken, verbrachte ich den Rest des Tages allein in meinem Zimmer.

Gegen Abend kam Legolas und wir machten es uns auf dem Bett gemütlich.

„Wie geht's dir Liebste?"

„Wie soll's mir schon gehen. Ich finde es nicht gut, das du weggehst, aber da kann ich sowieso nichts gegen tun. Also versuch ich das bestes draus zu machen und denk einfach nicht an morgen."

„Und das werde ich jetzt auch nicht tun. Jetzt gibt es nur dich und mich."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

Ein verführerisches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er löschte das Licht, bis auf einige wenige Kerzen, die direkt am Bett standen. Ich hatte mich inzwischen in die Mitte des Bettes gesetzt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, doch ein langsames Lied summend, stellte er sich direkt vor das Bett. Und begann… zu strippen!

Ich saß mit offenem Mund da und starrte ihn an. Ich wollte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Er begann sich im Takt seines Liedes hin und her zuwiegen und machte sich an seiner Tunika zu schaffen. Langsam, Schnalle für Schnalle, öffnete er sie. Mit einen schwungvollem Wurf flog sie in die Zimmerecke. Dann folgten seine Stiefel und er begann gemächlich die Hose auf zu knöpfen. Die ganze Zeit über ließ er mich nicht aus den Augen und beobachtete, wie ich immer hibbeliger auf dem Bett umher rutschte. Es begann zu kribbeln in meinem Bauch und ein mein Verlangen nach ihm wurde immer stärker.

Nachdem er sich demonstrativ langsam seiner Hose entledigt hatte, zog er sich eilig das Hemd über den Kopf und warf es mir zu. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht darin und atmete tief seinen Duft ein.

Wie ein Tiger auf der Pirsch umschlich er das Bett. Ich versuchte mehrmals, ihn zu fassen zu bekommen, doch er wich mir immer wieder aus. Er schien diese Spiel zu lieben, und er wußte genau, das mich das fast zum Wahnsinn trieb. Als es mir zu bunt wurde und ich aus dem Bett steigen wollte, packte er mich und drückte mich in die Kissen.

Die darauf folgende Nacht war das leidenschaftlichste, was ich je erlebt hatte. Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein und er küsste mich an Stellen, von denen ich gar nicht wußte, das ich dort so empfindlich war. Mein Verlangen nach ihm steigerte sich fast ins Unermessliche, bis er mir endlich gab, wonach mein Körper verlangte. Wir liebten uns, bis der gemeinsame Höhepunkt mir die Sinne raubte. Erschöpft, aber glücklich schlief ich in seinen Armen ein.


	25. Kapitel 23

_Kapitel 23  oder Aufbruch und viele Änderungen_

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang machten wir uns fertig für den Abritt. Niniél hatte mir kurz zugeflüstert, das sie alles gut und sicher versteckt hatte.

Etwa einhundert der besten Kämpfer der Galadhrim, König Thranduil, die Eskorte des König, Legolas und Haldir hatten sich zum Aufbruch versammelt. Sie waren alle schwer bewaffnet und trugen Rüstungen, die jedoch aus festem Leder und nicht aus Metall war. Niniél und ich warteten etwas abseits mit unseren Pferden.

„Niniél, meinst du, daß das wirklich eine so gute Idee ist?"

„Du kneifst doch jetzt nicht, oder? Das kannst du mir nicht antun."

„Nein, ich kneife nicht, aber ganz wohl ist mir nicht bei dem Gedanken, das wir einfach abhauen wollen."

„Ich hab dir das doch gestern schon erklärt. Wir hauen nicht ab, sondern besuchen meine Tante. So, wie ich es von Anfang an auch vor hatte, nur das jetzt du noch mitkommst. Und jetzt sei still, da kommt Legolas."

Legolas kam zu uns rüber. Er machte ein sehr betrübtes Gesicht. Ich wußte, das es ihm nicht recht war, das wir mit zum Waldrand reiten wollten, doch er behielt es für sich. Er küsst mich auf die Stirn und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Ich habe Salldoth gebeten, während meiner Abwesenheit auf dich Acht zu geben. Ich weiß, das ihm viel an dir liegt, und ich bin mir sicher, das er gut auf dich aufpassen wird."

„Legolas, ich brauche keinen Aufpasser. Ich…."

Er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Scht, das Thema hatten wir schon. Auch hier in Lothlórien möchte ich meine Liebste in Sicherheit wissen. Ich weiß, das du auf dich selber aufpassen kannst, doch weder das Schwert, noch den Bogen beherrschst du gut. Und nur auf dein Pferd kannst du dich nicht immer verlassen. Gewähre Salldoth dir zur Seite zu stehen. Tue es für mich. Bitte."

Seine blauen Augen flehten mich an und ich willigte stumm nickend ein. Er küsste mich zärtlich auf den Mund und ging dann wieder zu seinem Pferd. Es war Zeit, aufzusitzen und abzureiten.

Galadriel und Celeborn sprachen ein paar letzte Worte zum König und den Kriegern, dann verließen wir die Stadt. Ich ritt mit Legolas direkt hinter dem König, gefolgt von Niniél und Haldir.

Wir ritten ostwärts. Als wir das Ufer des Anduin fast erreicht hatten, ritten wir flussaufwärts weiter. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen wir und nur ab und zu waren leise Gespräche der Krieger zu hören. Auch Niniél war seltsamerweise sehr still. Doch sie machte einen zufriedenen Eindruck. Wenn ich mich zu ihr umdrehte, lächelte sie mich meistens an und zwinkerte mir zu.

Am späten Vormittag hatten wir die Grenze des Reiches Lothlóriens beinahe hinter uns gelassen. Der Trupp hielt, tränkte die Pferde und sammelte sich zu einer neuen Formation. Kundschafter waren voraus geritten und berichteten, daß der Fluß einen halben Tagesritt entfernt überquert werden könne.

Für uns war es nun Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Der König nahm mich kurz beiseite und sprach leise zu mir.

„Mein liebes Kind. Ich werde dir nicht versprechen können, daß alles gut geht und du Legolas sobald wieder sehen kannst. Ich weiß nicht, was uns erwartet. Aber ich gehe davon aus, das es ein harter Kampf wird. Doch sorge dich nicht all zu sehr um ihn. Er ist ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer und ein noch besserer Bogenschütze. Ihm wird nicht zustoßen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Ich nickte nur und umarmte ihn herzlich. Ich verabschiedete mich auch kurz von Haldir und ging dann zu Legolas. Doch wir sprachen nicht. Wir sahen uns nur an. Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm erzählt, was Niniél und ich vor hatten. Aber ich konnte nicht. Es fiel ihm schon so schwer, zu gehen. Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals runter, umarmte ihn und wir küssten uns ein letztes Mal, ehe er wieder auf sein Pferd stieg.

„Legolas. Ich liebe dich. Und tue mir den Gefallen und komme in einem Stück wieder."

Er schmunzelte über meine Ausdrucksweise.

„Ich werde heil wiederkommen. Ich verspreche es dir. Pass auf Niniél auf, damit sie keine Dummheiten anstellt. Ich liebe dich."

Dann setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung. Wir standen noch eine Weile zwischen den Bäumen und sahen ihnen nach. Als unsere Pferde langsam unruhig wurden, stiegen wir auf und ritten wieder in den Wald. Etwas abseits von uns hatte Salldoth gewartet. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das er mitgeritten war. Doch er sagte nichts, und ritt ein Stück entfernt hinter uns her.

Als wir das Stadttor fast erreicht hatten, hielt Niniél.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihn jetzt loswerden. Dort habe ich die Sachen versteckt."

Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Haufen geschichteter Steine und Moos, etwas abseits von der Stadtmauer. Ich nickte und drehte mich zu Salldoth um, der uns nun fast erreicht hatte.

„Salldoth. Ich weiß, das Legolas dir aufgetragen hat, uns nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich bin damit ja auch einverstanden, doch im Moment würde ich gerne mit Niniél alleine sein. Ich werde mit ihr zum See reiten, an dem wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen hatten. Du kannst uns ja gegen Abend dort abholen. Was hältst du davon?"

Er überlegte kurz. Ich versuchte, mein betroffenstes Lächeln auf zusetzten. Eigentlich lüge ich nicht sehr gut, aber in diesem Fall schien es zu klappen.

„Ich denke, damit wäre Euer Gemahl einverstanden. Ich werde in einigen Stunden nachkommen und Euch wieder zurück geleiten."

Niniél und ich bedankten uns freundlich und ritten langsam los.

„Melian, reite du einfach langsam weiter. Ich werde schnell die Sachen holen. Wenn wir außer Sichtweite sind, komme ich wieder zu dir."

Ich ritt ein Stück am Graben vor der Mauer entlang und hielt mich dann in Richtung Süden, immer auf den Silberlauf zu. Als die Bäume den Blick auf mich von der Stadt aus versperrten, kam Niniél wieder zu mir.

Wir befestigten an jedem Sattel eine Tasche, die Decken und zusammengerollten Kleider. Wir legten uns beide die Umhänge um und schlossen sie mit einer silbernen Schnalle in Form zweier ineinander verschlungenen Blätter. Den Dolch befestigte ich mir an meinem Gürtel und das Schwert klemmte Niniél mir unter das Sattelblatt.

„So stört es dich nicht beim Reiten und du hast es doch immer Griffbereit. Wenn wir den Silberlauf erreicht haben, müssen wir ein Stück flussaufwärts reiten. Dort gibt es dann einige seichte Stellen, wo wir ihn mit den Pferden überqueren können. Also dann, auf geht's."

Wir stiegen wieder auf und galoppierten auf den Fluß zu. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichten wir ihn. Im Trab ließen wir die Pferde am Fluß entlang laufen und schauten, wo das Wasser niedrig genug war. Gegen Nachmittag hatten wir eine gute Stelle gefunden und wollten gerade durch den Fluß reiten, als wir eine Stimme von den Bäumen hörten.

„Haltet ein!"

Ein Elb, in der Kleidung der Wachen, sprang vom Baum und stellte sich uns in den Weg. Es wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein, daß wir unentdeckt aus Lothlórien gelangen würden.

„Ich erkenne Euch. Ihr seid Lady Melian. Warum versucht Ihr ohne Begleitung den Fluß zu überqueren? Ihr solltet nicht ohne Schutz das Reich von Lórien verlassen. Und schon gar nicht zu dieser Zeit. Die Sonne wird schon in wenigen Stunden untergehen."

Ich sah kurz zu Niniél, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, irgendetwas zu sagen. Also blieb es wieder einmal an mir hängen, die Wache anzulügen.

„Ich bin ja nicht allein. Sie ist meine Begleitung. Und wir wollen nur ein wenig über die Ebene reiten, um… ähm, um die Kräfte unserer Pferde zu messen. Ja genau, wir wollen ein Wettrennen machen. Und das ist hier im Wald ja nicht richtig möglich."

Oh man, ein Wettrennen. Was blöderes konnte mir wirklich nicht einfallen.

„Nur für ein Wettrennen seid Ihr aber sehr gut ausgestattet. Wozu seid Ihr so gut bewaffnet?"

Ich schaute hilfesuchend zu Niniél. Endlich erbarmte sie sich meiner und redete mit der Wache weiter.

„Es ist doch nötig, so bewaffnet zu sein. Man kann nie wissen, was uns erwartet. Und jetzt geht uns aus dem Weg. Dies ist schließlich die hohe Lady Melian. Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa ihrem Wunsch auf einen Ausritt im Wege stehen?"

Sie baute sich mit ihrem Pferd vor der Wache auf und funkelte ihn an. Als er sich nicht bewegte, ritt sie direkt auf ihn zu. Etwas erschrocken über ihre Entschlossenheit, ritt ich ihr einfach nach. Die Wache wich erstaunt zurück und gab den Weg frei.

„Ich werde ein Auge auf Euch haben. Soll ich nicht doch jemanden mitschicken, nur zu Eurem Schutz?"

Niniél dreht sich mit ihrer Stute um und fauchte die Wache böse an.

„Habt Ihr nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Ich bin zu Ihrem Schutz hier und Ihr braucht uns auch nicht im Auge behalten. Ich kann sehr wohl auf die Lady Acht geben. Und jetzt geht gefälligst wieder auf Euren Posten und stört die Lady nicht länger."

Ich mußte mich zusammenreißen, um nicht über ihren Anblick zu lachen. Da stand die kleine Elbin mit ihrem Pferd mitten im Fluß und meckerte auf den großen Krieger von Lórien ein. Und der war so perplex über Niniéls Worte, das er nur noch kurz nickte und wieder auf den Baum verschwand, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Zufrieden ritt Niniél durch den Fluß.

„Dem hast du es aber richtig gegeben. Der hatte ja richtig Angst vor dir bekommen. Ich wußte gar nicht, das so etwas in dir steckt."

„Naja, ich mußte mich oft gegen die Wachen bei mir zu hause durchsetzten, wenn die mich mal wieder nicht alleine losreiten lassen wollten. Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, das er gemacht hat, als wir auf ihn losgeritten sind?"

Wir lachten beide und trieben dann unsere Pferde zu einem wilden Galopp an.

Nach kurzer Zeit ließen wir auch die letzten Bäume von Lórien hinter uns. Wir ritten, die Berge zu unserer Rechten, immer weiter über die Ebene. Die Sonne blickte mit ihren letzten Strahlen über die Bergspitzen, als wir uns ein Plätzchen für die Nacht suchten. Wir waren zirka drei Wegstunden von den Wäldern Lóriens entfernt. Eine Vertiefung im Boden hinter einem kleinen Felsbrocken wurde zu unserem Nachtlager. Die Gegend war sehr trostlos. Vereinzelnd standen einig Bäume auf der Ebene verteilt, doch die allgemeine Vegetation hier war recht karg. Ein Feuer wollte Niniél nicht entzünden, weil sie befürchtete, nicht _nur_ von den Elben von Lórien gesehen zu werden. Wir setzten uns auf die Decken und hüllten uns in unsere Umhänge. Da wir nicht ganz genau wussten, wie lange wir für den Weg brauchen würden, sparten wir mit unserem Proviant und aßen nur wenig. Die ganze Sache wurde mir langsam etwas unheimlich und ich fing an mich zu fragen, ob es richtig war, einfach abzuhauen, ohne jemanden davon zu erzählen. Die Tatsache, das ich hier eigentlich nicht zuhause war und das ich in allem, was passierte und vor sich ging, fremd war, machte mir Angst. Einerseits gab es die Schönheit und Geborgenheit bei den Elben. Sie wirkten so stark und beschützend auf mich, das ich in ihrer Nähe das Gefühl hatte, es würde sich alles zum Guten wenden und meine Aufgabe wäre leicht zu meistern. Doch die dunkle Seite in Mittelerde war auch noch da. Und ich allein konnte gehen sie nie bestehen. Mir wurde bewusst, das alle, die davon wussten, sich auf mich verlassen würden. Sie verließen sich darauf, das ich zum Wohle der freien Völker Mittelerdes handeln würde. Und was tat ich in diesem Augenblick? Ich riss aus, wie ein Teenager, dem die Eltern es verboten hatten, auf eine Party zu gehen.

„Niniél, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich denke, es war keine gute Idee, niemanden von unserem Vorhaben zu erzählen. Und ich möchte dir auch sagen, warum. Also höre mir bitte zu und unterbrich mich nicht!"

Sie sah mich verdutzt an, gab aber kein Laut von sich und lauschte meinen Worten.

Ich erzählte ihr von der Aufgabe. Und zwar in allen Einzelheiten. Alles, was ich von Galadriel erfahren hatte, was ich in Büchern bei Elrond und in Lórien gelesen hatte und was mir andere Elben berichtet hatten. Wo ich die Steine finden würde, wie sie zu gebrauchen waren und was dann geschehen würde. Und ich vertraute ihr auch an, das ich große Angst davor hatte, zu versagen. Das ich mich nicht fähig fühlte, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Das einzigste, was ich ihr verschwieg, war, das ich nicht aus Mittelerde stammte. Ich war der Ansicht, daß das zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Rolle spielen würde, und sie mir sicher auch nicht glauben würde. Sie schwieg während der ganzen Zeit und ließ in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, was sie gerade dachte. Dann atmete sie unerwartet laut hörbar aus und sah mich mit ernsten Augen an.

„Melian, ich muß dir jetzt auch etwas erzählen. Und so, wie ich bei deiner Erzählung geschwiegen habe, so möchte auch ich dich bitten, dies bei mir zu tun."

„Ja, natürlich. Ich werde dich nicht unterbrechen. Bitte, erzähle."

Ihr ernster Ausdruck machte mich unruhig. Es war derweil schon tiefste Nacht. Der Schein eines Glühwürmchens, den Niniél in einem kleinem Glas gefangen hatte, erhellte die Dunkelheit ein wenig. Um uns war es still und nur das leise Schnauben unser Pferde war zu hören. Ich begann, trotz des Umhangs, zu frösteln. Niniél richtete sich ein wenig auf und nahm meine Hand.

„Ich bin leider nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir gewesen, Melian. Ich hoffe, das du mich noch immer als deine Freundin bezeichnest, wenn ich dir alles erzählt habe. All das, was du mir eben berichtet hast, weiß ich bereits. Lady Galadriel hat mich darüber unterrichtet. Sie hat mich über deine Mission informiert. Ich mußte so tun, als ob ich nichts davon wüsste, solange wir noch in Caras Galadhon waren. Und bevor du dir noch weiter Sorgen machst, sie weiß, wohin wir gehen. Sie hat mich beauftragt, dich mit nach Rohan zu nehmen. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht, das du hier in Lórien auch nicht mehr sicher bist. Sie hofft, daß unser Verschwinden geheim bleibt und das wir bei meiner Tante vor Übergriffen von Toral verschont bleiben. Mein Vater wurde inzwischen von Lord Elrond beauftragt, dich in der Kampfkunst mit dem Schwert und dem Bogen zu unterrichten. Er ist auch bereits auf dem Weg nach Rohan. Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich leid, daß ich dich anlügen mußte über den genauen Zweck unserer Reise. Es ist mir wirklich nicht leicht gefallen, dir etwas vor zu spielen."

Ich konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was sie mir erzählte. Ich entzog ihr meine Hand und rückte ein Stück von ihr ab.

„Dann war das alles so geplant? Das ganze hier ist von Anfang an so gelenkt worden? Was ist mit Legolas? Ist die Sache mit dem Angriff der Orks auf das Reich seines Vaters auch geplant worden?"

Ich war wütend und enttäuscht zugleich. Ich fühlte mich hintergangen und zu tiefst verletzt.

„Melian, bitte glaube mir. Ich habe erst _nach_ dir von deiner Mission erfahren. Bevor ich hierher gekommen bin, war ich genauso ahnungslos, wie du. Galadriel hat mich nur dazu beauftragt, weil sie wußte, das du mit mir gehen würdest und das ich für dich alles tun würde. Aber der Angriff beim Düsterwald hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich schwöre es dir. Keiner, außer Galadriel, Elrond, mein Vater, du und ich wissen die ganze Wahrheit. Selbst Haldir und Legolas, ja sogar König Thranduil sind nicht über alles informiert worden."

„Wissen Haldir und Legolas wirklich nicht, wo wir grade sind?"

„Nein, sie glauben, das wir in Caras Galadhon sind. Und das sollen sie auch. Niemand darf erfahren, das du aus Lórien fort bist. Und du mußt auch deinen Namen ablegen. Er ist zu gefährlich und wir wissen nie, wer nicht vielleicht ein Spitzel des Feindes ist. Von nun an soll ich dich beim Namen Maren nennen, hat mich Galadriel beauftragt. Es ist zwar ein seltsamer Name, aber sie sagte, das er dir zusagen würde."

„Ja, das tut er. Hat sie dir vielleicht auch verraten, warum dies so ist?"

„Nein. Sie meinte auch, ich solle dich nicht danach fragen. Und das werde ich auch nicht. Ich bitte dich, sag jetzt nichts mehr. Lege dich schlafen und denke nicht mehr über all dies nach. Es ist schon sehr spät und wir müssen morgen früh aufbrechen. Wenn wir gut vorankommen, schaffen wir es vielleicht schon in zwei Tagen bis zum Saum des Fangorn."

Meine Gedanken rasten durch den Kopf, das mir fast schwindelig wurde. Sie hatte mich belogen. Sie, Galadriel und wahrscheinlich auch Legolas. Warum hatten sie es getan? War ich denn nur noch ein Werkzeug, das seinen Zweck erfüllen sollte? Warum hatte mich denn keiner nach meiner Meinung gefragt? Sicher, ich wäre damit nicht einfach so einverstanden gewesen, aber warum wurde ich so übergangen? Wenn man mir die Sachlage erläutert hätte, wäre mir der Ernst der Situation bewußt geworden und ich hätte ohne Einwände getan, was richtig gewesen wäre. Ich fühlte mich ausgenutzt und einsam. Ich wollte nichts mehr hören und auch Niniéls letzte Wort drangen nur noch verschwommen zu mir durch. Ich rollte mich auf meiner Decke zusammen und drehte mich von Niniél weg. In ihre Augen wollte ich nicht mehr blicken müssen, zu enttäuscht war ich von ihr in diesem Moment. Ich zog mir den Umhang über den Kopf und versuchte, Schlaf zu finden.

Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab mich. Wie eine dicke undurchdringbare Wolke war sie um mich herum. Ich fühlte eine Leere und Kälte in und um mir, daß ich Angst bekam. Wo war ich? Was war geschehen? Ich rief laut, doch niemand antwortete. Meine Worte blieben in der Dunkelheit stecken. Ich stand einsam und allein in einem Meer aus Finsternis und Nichts.

Ein Grollen. In weiter Ferne. Es kam näher. Der Boden unter meinen Füßen begann zu zittern. Ich war unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Das Grollen kam immer näher, auf mich zu und wurde lauter und unheimlicher. Die Erde bebte und ich fiel fast zu Boden. Das Grollen ging in ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern und Getöse über. Ich schrie aus Angst und Verzweifelung. Dann ein lauter Knall. Und plötzlich … Stille. Ich war in die Knie gegangen und hatte mir die Ohren zugehalten. Als ich wieder aufsah, erblickte ich ganz nahe ein kleines Licht. Es schimmerte hell und klar, wie das kleine Glühwürmchen, das Niniél gefangen hatte. Dann wurde das Licht größer und ich sah, das es in jemanden Hände lag.

„Wer ist da? Hallo?"

„Habe keine Furcht, Maren. Es ist nichts hier, was dir schaden könnte."

Dann erkannte ich die Person. Es war Galadriel. Und sie hielt ein Licht in ihren Händen, dessen Schein immer heller wurde. Wie ein Stern funkelte es und eine beruhigende Wärme ging von ihm aus. Sie kniete sich zu mir nieder.

„Was ist geschehen? Wo bin ich hier? Was war das für ein Donnern und Grollen?"

„Du bist im Nichts. Das was du gehört hast, daß war der Untergang von Mittelerde. Es ist nichts mehr da. Keine Lebewesen, keine Pflanzen, kein Land, auch kein Wasser und selbst die Luft ist nicht mehr da."

„Dann haben wir verloren? Meine Aufgabe ist nicht erfüllt und alles ist verschwunden?"

„Nein, nicht ganz. Deine Aufgabe ist nicht verloren, sondern beendet."

„Aber was ist geschehen? Habe ich es geschafft, die Steine zu finden und einzusetzen?"

„Dies ist mir nicht gestattet, zu berichten. Die Erfüllung deiner Aufgabe liegt noch vor dir. Doch deine Angst und Zweifel könnten dich scheitern lassen. Und aus diesem Grund bin ich hier. Ich möchte dir deine Angst nehmen und dir zeigen, was geschehen wird, egal, wie es endet."

„Dann ist nach meiner Aufgabe alles zu Ende?"

„Ja. Und es liegt an dir, ob es wieder beginnen wird. Du allein kannst entscheiden, ob es Mittelerde geben wird, oder nicht. Dieses Licht ist dein Stern. Und er hat die Kraft, Mittelerde erwachen zu lassen."

„Ja, dann soll er es tun. Ich will nicht, das Mittelerde verschwunden bleibt."

„Um deinen Stern zum Leben zu erwecken, mußt du dich entscheiden."

„Wofür?"

„Für eine Welt. Du kannst nur in einer Welt leben. Es ist egal, wie du dich entscheidest, Mittelerde wird wieder wach werden. Du kannst zusammen mit ihr erwachen, oder in deine Welt zurückkehren. Aber bedenke, wenn du wieder in deine alte Welt gehst, kannst du nie wieder zurück kehren. Dann wird Mittelerde für immer verschlossen bleiben für dich."

„Aber was ist mit dem Kind? Mit meinem Kind. In einer früheren Vision trug ich ein Ungeborenes unter meinem Herzen und ein anderes Mal sah ich ein Säugling in den Armen von Legolas."

„All das wird in Mittelerde sein, denn es kommt von dort. Nun, wie lautet deine Entscheidung?"

„Maren, wach auf. Wir müssen los. Komm schon, die Sonne wird in einer Stunde aufgehen."

Ich öffnete die Augen. Es war düster und neblig, doch ich konnte Niniél vor mir sehen. Ich muß wieder geträumt haben. Aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie es endete. Ich streckte meine Glieder aus und richtete mich auf. Etwas verunsichert blickte mich Niniél an. Doch meine Wut und mein Ärger von gestern Nacht waren wie weggeblasen. Ihr handeln kam mir nicht mehr unverständlich und enttäuschend vor. Ich konnte auf einmal begreifen, wieso sie dies getan hatte.

„Niniél, bitte verzeihe mir meine Wut von gestern. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du so handeln musstest. Und ich bin dir nicht mehr böse deswegen. Ich weiß jetzt, daß, egal was auch geschehen wird, ich am Ende selber entscheiden werde, wie es weiter geht. Und ob es einen neuen Anfang geben wird."

„Und wie wirst du dich entscheiden?"

Doch ich blieb ihr diese Antwort schuldig, stand auf und machte mich reisefertig. Sie fragte mich noch einige Male, doch ich blickte sie nur lächelnd an und kurze Zeit später ritten wir im gestreckten Galopp über die Ebene auf den Fangorn zu.


	26. Kapitel 23 a

_Kapitel 23a  ( Zwischenkapitel Legolas)_

Legolas lag einfach nur da und beobachtete sie im Schlaf. Sie sah so friedlich aus, ihr Atem ging langsam und gleichmäßig. Sie hatte sich von ihm gedreht und lag nun auf dem Bauch, ihr Gesicht zu ihm gewandt. Vorsichtig strich er eine kleine Haarsträhne von ihrer Wange. Er hatte sie bekommen, mit allem, was sie hatte. Sie hatte sich ihm hingegeben und er hatte sie nicht fallen lassen. Diese tiefe Liebe, die er für sie verspürte, ließ ihn auf Dinge achten, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Nicht, weil sie nicht da waren, nein, er hatte sie nur nicht beachtet. Legolas hatte bereits manche kurzweilige Beziehungen gehabt, doch nie hatte er solch tiefe Gefühle empfunden. Er freute sich am Abend schon auf das Erwachen am Morgen, weil er sie dann wiedersehen würde. Er liebte es, ihren Atem auf seiner Haut zu spüren und die Berührung ihrer Finger, ihrer Lippen oder ihrer Zunge waren wie kleine Blitze, die durch seinen Körper zuckten.

Dass Legolas durch sie Teil einer Sache war, die entscheidend für das Weiterleben in Mittelerde war, hielt er nicht für wichtig. Sie hatte eine große Aufgabe vor sich, dass wußte er. Und er würde ihr immer zur Seite stehen, egal was auch kommen mochte. Doch vorerst mußte er sie hier alleine zurücklassen. Eine nicht abwendbare Bedrohung kam auf das Reich seines Vaters zu und er mußte dagegen ankämpfen. Es schmerzte Legolas bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie eine lange Zeit weder sehen, noch berühren konnte. Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Sein Vater hätte ihn nicht gebeten mitzuziehen, wenn es nicht unvermeidlich wäre. Die wenigen Momente, die er noch mit ihr hatte wollte er nun still genießen. Er legte sich ganz nah an sie und legte seine Hand behutsam auf ihren Rücken. Wie wunderbar weich und zart die nackte Haut sich unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Nur noch wenige Stunden würden es sein, dann mußte er aufbrechen. Er seufzte, schmiegte sich vorsichtig an sie und verbrachte so die Zeit, bis er aufstehen mußte.

Als schon alle Krieger zum Aufbruch versammelt waren, sah Legolas sie mit Niniél zusammen zu ihren Pferden gehen. Er hatte innerlich gehofft, dass sie doch nicht mitkommen würde. Der Abschied fiel ihm so schon schwer, doch wollte auch er diese letzten Momente in ihrer Begleitung verbringen. Dass sie sich gegen Legolas Beschluss wehren würde, ahnte er schon vorher. Doch er mußte sicher sein, dass man auf sie Acht geben würde. Er kannte Salldoth noch nicht sehr lange, doch er sah es ihm an, dass er sich sehr um seine Gemahlin mühte. Sein sonst so kühler Ausdruck erhellte sich zusehends, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Legolas war sich sicher, dass er sie beschützen und ihr zur Seite stehen würde, bis er wieder bei ihr sein konnte.

Sie hatten den Waldrand erreicht und die Krieger saßen, nach einer kurzen Rast für die Pferde, wieder auf und formierten sich. Legolas sah, wie sein Vater mit Melian sprach und sich von ihr verabschiedete. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es freute ihn zu sehen, dass auch sein Vater sie ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Aber um so mehr schmerzte es ihn, als er in die Augen seines Vaters sah. Sie waren traurig und matt. Das Leben vieler Elben und auch Menschen stand auf dem Spiel. Dieser Angriff war sicher nur der Anfang allen Übels.

Gedankenverloren ritt Legolas neben seinem Vater an der Spitze des Zuges. Komme in einem Stück wieder, hatte sie ihm gesagt. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre Worte. Stumm fuhr er mit den Fingern über seine Lippen. Die Wärme ihrer Lippen war noch leicht zu spüren. Doch dieser letzte Kuß war anders. Er wußte nicht genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Doch je näher sie seiner Heimat kamen, umso mehr spürte er, dass es nicht richtig war, sie alleine zu lassen. In den Nächten fand er nur wenig Ruhe. Finstere Träume und Gedanken ließen ihn wenig Schlaf finden. Immer wieder sah er Melian vor sich, wie sie verzweifelt nach ihm rief. Es zerriss ihm jedes Mal fast das Herz, wenn er ihre Stimme nach ihm rufen hörte. Er glaubte sie ganz in seiner Nähe zu hören. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und griff nach seinem Bogen. Doch als er sich umsah, stand er zwischen den schlafenden Kriegern und die Stille der Nacht umgab das Lager. Es war wieder nur ein Traum. Legolas ließ den Bogen zu Boden fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Warum ihn diese Gedanken quälten. Melian war in Lórien und in Sicherheit. Als er wieder aufsah, blickte er in die besorgten Augen seines Vaters.

„Mein Sohn, quäle dich nicht. Sie ist nicht in Gefahr, solange sie in Lórien weilt. Die Macht der Herrin Lóriens wird sie beschützen. Und ohne dich wird sie nicht von dort fortgehen."

„Aber warum sehe ich sie immer wieder vor mir? Sie ruft meinen Namen und ich spüre Angst und auch Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. Vater, ich muß zurückreiten. Ich muß nach ihr sehen. Bitte laß mich gehen."

„Nein. Ich brauche dich hier. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Deine dunklen Gedanken sind Vorboten des Übels, das es zu bekämpfen gilt. Du hast Melian einem fähigen Krieger anvertraut. Und sie ist vernünftig genug, sich nicht allein in Gefahr zu begeben. Und jetzt bereite dich vor. Wir reiten in einer Stunde weiter. In der Mittagsstunde werden wir unsere Heim erreicht haben. Dann steht uns die Schlacht bevor, dann mußt du klare Gedanken haben. Die Kundschafter berichten von einem riesigen Heer, das sich uns entgegenstellt."

Er klopfte seinem Sohn aufmunternd auf die Schulter und ging sich seine Rüstung anlegen.

Es widerstrebte Legolas, seinem Vater recht zu geben. Doch er mußte jetzt an sein Volk denken.

Als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand, kamen sie am Höhlenpalast an. Alle waren in heller Aufruhr, schnell wurden die Krieger von König Thranduil zusammen gerufen und rasch nahmen sie die Stellungen am Waldrand ein. Als die Nacht hereinbrach sahen sie von Ferne das Übel auf sich zukommen. Legolas hatte mit Haldir und seinem Vater zusammen die Führung übernommen und gemeinsam standen sie nun unter den Bäumen des Düsterwaldes und warteten auf den Angriff der Orks.

Legolas sah hinter den Orks den Berg Erebor und in weiter Ferne die Eisenberge. Früher mochte er den Anblick dieser mächtigen Berge, doch jetzt fühlte er nur noch Hass. Hass gegen den, der für all dies verantwortlich war. Er war sich sicher, dass die Orks von Toral ausgesandt worden waren. Er mußte an den Traum von Melian denken, in dem er von Toral getötet worden war. Hätte er doch dort schon gegen Toral vorgehen können. Doch Melian war dagegen gewesen und er wollte sich ihr nicht widersetzten. Wieder dachte er an ihre wunderschönen Augen und wie sie ihn angestrahlt hatte, als sie sich gemeinsam das Versprechen gegeben hatten.

Durch das Gebrüll der Orks wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen. Legolas spannte seinen Bogen und ging neben Haldir in Stellung. Ein Ork nach dem anderen sank von seinen Pfeilen getroffen zu Boden. Doch die Schar war groß und auch Trolle waren unter ihnen, sodass sie bald darauf ihre Schwerter zogen und um ihr Leben kämpften. Seite an Seite mit Haldir schlug sich Legolas durch die nicht enden wollenden Reihen der Orks. Inzwischen waren alle Elben hinter den letzten Bäumen des Düsterwaldes hervorgetreten und kämpften sich durch die Reihen der Feinde. Die Elben schienen in der Überzahl zu sein, doch die Orks erwiesen sich als stärker, als die Erstgeborenen geglaubt hatten. Sie waren mit schwarzen Brustpanzern und Helmen ausgerüstet. Ihre Schwerter waren länger, als die der Elben. Wie von einer wilden Bestie gejagt, drangen sie gegen die Elbenkrieger vor. Hart schlugen sie zu, doch die Krieger Lothlóriens und Düsterwalds waren sehr gut trainiert. Und als sich die Nacht dem Ende neigte, ebbte der Ansturm der Orks ab. Vereinzelt griffen sie noch im Schutze eines Trolles an, doch wurden auch diese zu Fall gebracht und gnadenlos getötet.

Als sich die Elbenkrieger langsam wieder in den Schutz der Bäume begaben, brach das erste Sonnenlicht durch die Wolken. Haldir war Legolas während der Nacht nicht von der Seite gewichen, doch die Gedanken an Melian hatten Legolas für einen Moment lang abgelenkt. Ein Troll hatte Legolas an der Schulter verletzt. Haldir brachte ihn rasch in Deckung, doch der Troll hatte ihn schwerer verletzt, als es zunächst aussah. Legolas konnte seine Schulter nicht mehr bewegen und war nicht mehr fähig, zu kämpfen. König Thranduil veranlasste, ihn zum Palast zurück zubringen. Er wollte sich erst gegen die Anordnung seines Vaters wehren, doch bei der kleinsten Bewegung schmerzte ihn seine Schulter so sehr, dass er nachgab und sich fortbringen ließ.

„Legolas mein Freund, bist du wach?"

Legolas öffnete die Augen und blinzelte dem Sonnenlicht entgegen. Er lag im Bett in seinem Zimmer. Seine Schulter schmerzte noch immer stark. Ein dicker Verband war um seinen Oberkörper gebunden. Sein linker Arm steckte in einer Schlinge und bei Versuch, ihn zu bewegen, zog ein stechender Schmerz vom Oberarm über die gesamte Schulter hinweg.

„Was mache ich denn hier?"

„Na was wohl, dich erholen. Nachdem man dich zum Palast gebracht hatte, haben die Heilerinnen ihr bestes gegeben und nun mußt du dich ausruhen, damit deine Schulter wieder ganz wird."

„Wie ist die Schlacht ausgegangen?"

„Nicht ohne Verluste, doch wir konnten sie erfolgreich zurück drängen. Aber sie werden sicher in der nächsten Zeit wieder angreifen. Aus Esgaroth wird berichtet, dass sich in den letzten Tagen sehr viele Orks von den Eisenbergen aus auf dem Weg machen. Einige behaupten, sie seien auch auf den Weg zu den braunen Landen. Man befürchtet, dass sie versuchen, Lothlórien anzugreifen."

„Melian. Ich muß zu ihr."

Legolas wollte sich aufrichten, sank aber mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht wieder in die Kissen.

„Sorge dich nicht, mein Freund. Ich habe einen Boten gesandt, der Lothlórien berichten wird. Ich habe ihn persönlich beauftragt, sich nach Melian und Niniél zu erkundigen. In einer Woche erwarten wir ihn zurück."

„Eine Woche. Haldir, das halte ich nicht solange aus. Was ist, wenn ihr etwas zustößt, und ich nicht bei ihr sein kann?"

„Sieh dich doch an. So kannst du ihr auf keinen Fall zur Seite stehen. Ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort, sobald du wieder reitfähig bist, werden wir nach Lórien aufbrechen. Und nun ruhe dich noch ein wenig aus. Ich werde dich in den Abendstunden wieder aufsuchen."

Haldir nickte seinem Freund zu und verließ das Zimmer. Legolas schloß die Augen und atmete tief ein. Seine Gedanken waren wieder bei Melian. Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie mit ihrem Pferd über die Ebene ritt. Dann schlief er ein.


	27. Kapitel 24

_Kapitel 24 oder die Flucht in den Fangorn_

Am Abend des dritten Tages erreichten wir den Rand des Fangornwaldes. Unsere Reise war bis auf einige scheue Tiere begegnungslos geblieben. Die letzten beiden Tage waren wir in sehr raschem Tempo voran gekommen. Nelladel, Niniéls Stute konnte lange Zeit mit Ancórdar mithalten. Sie war nicht von seiner Größe und Stärke, doch sie war geschwind und sehr ausdauernd.

In der letzten Nacht hatte ich versucht, in Gedanken Legolas zu erblicken, doch ihn umgaben nur graue Schatten. So sehr ich mich auch konzentrierte, ich konnte kein klares Bild vor mir sehen. Ich überlegte lange, was das bedeuten könnte. Doch auch in meinen Träumen bekam ich keine Antwort.

Als der Wald vor uns immer größer wurden, verlangsamten wir das Tempo. In gemächlichem Schritt näherten wir uns den Bäumen. Wie eine dichte Decke aus Moos zog sich das Dach des Fangorn am Nebelgebirge entlang. Die Bäume waren nicht von der Größe der Mallorn, doch sie waren von einer Macht umgeben, die mich erzittern ließ. Große, mächtige Stämme hatten sie und weit waren ihre Äste ineinander verzweigt. Tief mußten ihre Wurzeln reichen. Nicht der schwerste Sturm schien ihnen etwas anhaben zu können. Majestätisch aber auch bedrohlich lag er vor uns. Kein Licht drang aus ihm hervor.

„Niniél, warst du schon einmal im Fangorn?"

„Nein. Ich bin das erste Mal hier. Aber es ist mir viel berichtet worden. Meine Mutter hat mir als Kind immer Geschichten vom Fangorn erzählt. Der Hüter der Waldes geht in ihm um und sorgt dafür, dass die Bäume für sich bleiben. Wie über eine Herde Schafe, so soll er über die Bäume wachen. Wild und unberechenbar könnten sie werden, wenn er nicht auf sie achten würde."

„Ich habe von einem Baumhirten gehört. Sein Name war Baumbart, ein Ent."

„Woher kennst du seinen Namen? Bist du schon mal einem Ent begegnet?"

„Nein, aber ich habe von ihm gelesen. Er ist ein Freund von Gandalf und hat die Hobbits mit zum Enthing genommen."

„Deine Worte sind sehr wunderlich. Wer ist Gandalf, was ist ein Enthing und von welchen Hobbits sprichst du?"

„Oh, verzeih mir bitte. Ich habe in einem Buch eine Geschichte von Hobbits gelesen, die durch diesen Wald gekommen sind, und sie wurden von dem Ent mit zu einer Versammlung anderer Ents genommen. Die Versammlung nennt man Enthing. Und Gandalf ist ein Zauberer, Gandalf der Graue. Hast du noch nie etwas von ihm gehört?"

„Nein, mir ist nur Saruman bekannt. Er bewohnt den Orthanc im Nan Curunir. Das Tal des Zauberers. Die meisten nennen es aber Isengart. Er soll ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer sein. Aber soweit mir bekannt ist, wird er Saruman der Weiße genannt. Von einem Grauen Zauberer habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. In welchem Buch hast du von den Hobbits gelesen? Mir ist keines bekannt, in dem von Hobbits die Rede ist. Lord Elrond hat mir erzählt, dass das Land der Hobbits nur wenigen bekannt ist. Und dass die Halblinge weit reisen ist mir noch nie zu Ohren gekommen."

„Es ist ein besonderes Buch, von dem hat auch Lord Elrond noch nie etwas gehört. Aber es ist nur eine Geschichte, es ist erfunden, was in ihm steht."

War es das eigentlich wirklich? Ich war in Mittelerde, aber keiner sprach von Sauron, Mordor oder dem Ring. Könnte es vielleicht sein, das es die Ringe der Macht gar nicht gegeben hatte? Hatte das letzte Bündnis von Menschen und Elben im Kampf gegen Sauron am Ende des zweiten Zeitalters gar nicht stattgefunden?

„Niniél, wie heißt der König von Rohan?"

„König Brytta, aber er wir von seinem Volk nur Léofa genannt. Er ist sehr beliebt und immer hilfsbereit gegenüber Bedürftigen. Er wurde im Jahre 2752 der dritten Zeitalters zum König und seither geht es den Menschen in Rohan immer besser. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich…, ähm..., eigentlich hat diese Frage keinen bestimmten Grund."

Eines wurde mir auf einmal bewusst. Keiner der Menschen und Hobbits, die ich aus dem Herrn der Ringe kannte, war schon geboren. Nicht einmal Bilbo war schon auf dieser Welt. War der Ring vielleicht noch gar nicht gefunden?

„Sag bitte Niniél, was kannst du mir über Mordor erzählen?"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie mich an. Meine Frage schien sie erschrocken zu haben.

„Wie meinst du das? Was soll ich dir von Mordor erzählen? In diesen Zeiten gibt es nichts von einem Reich zu berichten, in dem nur Schrecken und Finsternis herrscht."

„Ich wollte nur wissen, was sich in Mordor befindet."

„Dort befindet sich nur Grauen. Niemand spricht darüber. Und keiner, der sich dorthin begibt, kehrt je wieder. Mein Vater sagte mir, dass Gondor im Krieg mit Mordor steht, aber er wollte nicht sagen, warum. Und du solltest nicht offen über dieses Reich sprechen. Das bringt nur Übel mit sich. Und jetzt lass uns ein Lagerplatz suchen."

Sie schien mir nun nicht mehr in der Stimmung, weitere Fragen zu beantworten. Ich mußte mich mit ihrer Antwort begnügen und versuchte mich an einige Artikel zu erinnern, die ich gelesen hatte. Doch in der Zeit vor dem großen Ringkrieg kannte ich mich nicht so gut aus.

Als der Morgen langsam dämmerte erwachte ich. Es war kühl geworden über Nacht und ich fror trotz Umhang und Decke. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Ebene schweifen. Silbern schimmerte das Wasser des Anduin am Horizont und nur schwach konnte ich die Bäume des Düsterwaldes sehen. Wo Legolas wohl jetzt sein würde? Plötzlich schreckte ich hoch. Dort, vom Fluß her kommend, da bewegte sich etwas. Schwarze Flecken und sie schienen in unsere Richtung zu kommen. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und versuchte, mehr zu erkennen. Sie kamen von Anduin, doch noch mußte ein anderer Fluß vor ihnen liegen.

„Niniél, wach auf! Da hinten kommt etwas auf uns zu!"

Schläfrig erhob sie sich. Sie schirmte ihre Augen ab und sah in die Richtung, in die ich deutete.

„Es tut mir leid, aber meine Augen sind nicht so gut wie die deinen. Ich kann nichts erkennen."

„Sieh doch. Da hinter dem Fluß. Was ist das für ein Fluß, ist das der Limklar?"

„Ja, das ist er. Ihn kann ich noch schwach erkennen, aber weiter kann ich nicht blicken. Was siehst du dort? Beschreibe es mir bitte."

Ich stand auf und ging einige Schritte in die Richtung des Limklar. Ich schirmte meine Augen gegen die aufgehende Sonne ab. Ich war selbst erstaunt, daß ich so weit sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich wurde ich zunehmenden elbischer, wenn ich schon weiter sehen konnte, als Niniél.

Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam mich und ich strengte mich an, so klar wie nur möglich die schwarzen Flecken zu sehen. Doch es waren keine schwarzen Flecken mehr. Ich konnte Umrisse von sich bewegenden Wesen sehen, und sie kamen am Fluß entlang auf uns zu. Und sie schienen sehr schnell unterwegs zu sein.

„Ich kann es nicht genau erkennen, aber ich würde sagen, das sind keine freundlichen Zeitgenossen. Und sie kommen auf der anderen Seite des Limklar genau in unsere Richtung. Auch wenn wir sofort losreiten, werden sie uns am Flussübergang sicher eingeholt haben. Niniél, was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir stehen hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller."

„Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt. Das sind sicher Orks auf Streifzug. Mein Vater hat mir berichtet, dass sie oft in der Ebene vor dem Fangorn jagen gehen."

„Aber hier gibt es doch wenig Tiere. Auf was machen die Orks hier Jagd?"

Doch ihr Blick reichte mir schon als Antwort. Sie jagten Menschen. Und wir waren kurz davor, das nächste Jagdgut zu werden. Langsam machte sich Panik in mir breit. Es mußten mindestens 10 Orks gewesen sein. Zu viele um es allein mit ihnen aufnehmen zu können. Rasch packten wir unser Nachtlager zusammen und saßen auf unsere Pferde auf. Ich blickte ängstlich zu Niniél herüber. Ich wußte, was sie vor hatte. Es gab für uns nur eine Möglichkeit, der Gefahr noch rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Wir mußten durch den Fangorn fliehen.

Wir ritten in leicht westliche Richtung näher an das Nebelgebirge, immer weiter auf den Fangorn zu. Ich konnte nun die Orks klar erkennen und auch Niniél konnte sie sehen. Der Schrecken in ihren Augen wurde größer, je näher sie uns kamen. Wir spornten unsere Pferde noch mehr an und preschten auf die ersten Bäume des Fangorn zu. Doch noch bevor wir einen Fuß in den Wald gesetzt hatten, scheuten die Pferde. Ancórdar stieg, bäumte sich auf und protestierte lautstark gegen unser Vorhaben. Auch Nelladel wollte nicht in den Wald gehen. Wir hatten Mühe, uns auf den Pferden zu halten. Doch es gab keinen anderen Weg. Ich konnte nun schon das Gekeife und Geschrei der Orks hören. Ich sprang aus dem Sattel und versuchte, Ancórdar zu beruhigen. So sanft wie es meine zitternden Hände zuließen, strich ich ihm über den Hals.

„Ancórdar, mein Freund. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht behagt, in diesen Wald zu gehen. Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Du mußt uns jetzt helfen. Wenn du gehst, wird auch Nelladel mit gehen. Bitte laß mich jetzt nicht im Stich, hörst du? Dass, was da auf uns zukommt wird schlimmer sein, als dieser Wald. Ich vertraue auf deine Kraft, uns wird im Fangorn nichts zustoßen. Hilfst du mir?"

Mit gespitzten Ohren hatte er meinen Worten gelauscht. Auch Nelladel hatte sich dadurch beruhigen lassen. Ich stieg wieder in den Sattel und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Ancórdar. Er blickte in die Richtung, von der die Orks kamen. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, schnaubte leise auf und setzte sich in Bewegung, in den Fangorn. Nelladel folgte ihm, ohne dass Niniél sie dazu antreiben mußte. Zuerst gingen wir nur zögerlich zwischen den mächtigen Bäumen hindurch, doch dann erhöhte Ancórdar von allein das Tempo und bald ritten wir im leichten Galopp unter den Bäumen hindurch. Es wurde immer finsterer, je weiter wir in den Wald gerieten. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass die Luft immer stickiger und auch dünner wurde. Doch so unwohl ich mich auch in diesem Wald fühlt, ein gutes hatte es, dass wir hineingeritten waren. Ich konnte die Stimmen der Orks nicht mehr hören und langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder. Ich vertraute voll auf Ancórdar und begann ein wenig von meiner Umgebung wahr zunehmen.

Einen Wald wie diesen hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Viele Wurzeln der Bäumen wuchsen nicht unter der Erde und der Boden war teilweise geradezu durchzogen von ihnen. Doch Ancórdar hatte keine Mühe, einen sicheren Weg durch das Wurzelwerk zu finden. Die Bäume machten einen sehr alten Eindruck auf mich. Was ich bisher über den Fangorn gelesen hatte, wurde in ihm in jedem Maße gerecht. Erstickend und unheimlich war er und ein Gefühl der Ablehnung kam mir von den einzelnen Bäumen entgegen. Es mußte wirklich Leben in ihnen stecken.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten wir den Limklar. Wir ritten weiter Flussaufwärts. In einer Karte hatte ich einmal gesehen, dass es dort eine Furt geben mußte.

Das Atmen fiel mir und auch Niniél zusehends schwerer. Das es eigentlich heller Tag war, davon konnten wir dort nichts sehen. Erst, als wir dem Flusslauf immer weiter aufwärts gefolgt waren, lichteten sich die Baumkronen ein wenig und vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf das Wasser. Der Weg führte stetig bergauf. Und je höher wir kamen, um so leichter fiel uns das Atmen wieder. Langsam verflog auch das letzten Fünkchen Angst vor den Orks in mir. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie uns nicht in den Wald folgen würden. Auch Niniéls Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf.

Wir sprachen sehr wenig und wenn nur flüsternd. Gespannt lauschten wir dem Flüstern der Bäume im Wind. Aber es war nicht einfach nur ein Rascheln der Blätter. Es schien eine Art Melodie zu sein. Und sie kam von allen Seiten um uns herum und es war mir, als würde sie uns folgen. Ich fühlte mich immer mehr beobachtet.

Ich konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange wir schon im Fangorn waren. Ich hatte keine Aussicht, den genauen Stand der Sonne zu sehen. Auch Niniél konnte nicht sagen, ob es schon Mittag war. Dann kamen wir an die erhoffte Furt. Doch bevor wir den Fluß durchschritten, rasteten wir. Wir nutzen die Gelegenheit und füllten unseren Wasservorrat wieder auf. Als wir uns auf eine mächtige Wurzel am Fluß gesetzt hatten, musterte ich die Bäume, die um uns herum standen.

„Niniél? Kannst du es auch fühlen?"

„Was genau meinst du? Ich bin mir meiner Gefühle hier nicht sicher. Es ist sehr seltsam in diesem Wald."

„Sie beobachten uns. Sie wollen nicht, dass wir hier sind. Sie sind zornig."

„Du sprichst von den Bäumen? Beobachtet fühle ich mich schon länger. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass es von den Bäumen kommt. Ich finde den ganzen Wald unheimlich."

Schweigend aßen wir weiter an unserem Brot.


End file.
